Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité
by Moyo
Summary: Avant de commander, il faut faire ses premières armes. Avant de se battre, il faut avoir une cause à défendre. Rencontres, douleurs, cendres, cris, larmes... Diriger l'ombre de la mort, çà se mérite !
1. Prise de Commandement

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**I –Prise de commandement**

* * *

_"Tant qu'il y aura des hommes, il y aura des guerres…" Albert Einstein, savant terrien du XXème siècle._

_"Tant que les humanoïdes vivront, il y a aura des guerres…" Sénateur José Félipe Gonzalez, représentant de la région fédérale du Brésil-Amazonie à l'assemblée Terrestre._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Jeunes gens, vous rêvez d'une carrière à la mesure de vos rêves et de vos ambitions ? L'espace vous tend les bras ! Engagez vous et devenez aspirant navigateur dans la flotte terrienne !_

_Défendez les valeurs auxquelles vous êtes attachées. La flotte terrienne est faite pour vous._

_Renseignements au bureau de contact le plus proche. Visitez notre site sur le réseau global. Adresse 154.45F.21A.BC4 Serveur central de l'armée. Vidéophone: (33) (45) 566 643 870_

* * *

**Une curieuse punition**

Les deux jeunes aspirants attendaient dans une salle à l'écart. La secrétaire, une femme russe à en juger ses cheveux et son fort accent, maniait ses trois ordinateurs avec dextérité, sans faire attention aux deux jeunes militaires.

Le premier avait piètre allure, surtout avec cet œil au beurre noir et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à la mode, et on pouvait parfois le soupçonner d'utiliser des amplificateurs de brillance sur sa peau.

Le deuxième avait du sang sur les mains, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il ne bougeait pas et fixait le mur avec un regard déconcertant.

- L'amiral va vous auditionner maintenant, aspirant Harlock, fit une assistante qui venait de sortir du bureau. Venez.  
- Bien, répondit le deuxième adolescent.  
- Toi, je t'attends après dehors, on n'a pas fini, répliqua le premier aspirant.  
- Si tu tiens _encore _à perdre une dent, je suis ton homme, rétorqua Harlock en se levant.

L'assistante foudroya du regard le jeune effronté et l'introduisit dans le bureau de l'amiral.

La pièce était grande, tapissée de velours rouge sombre, les meubles étaient de véritables antiquités terriennes. Une seule de ces chaises permettrait de se payer un land speeder de classe II.

L'assistante se retira. L'amiral était là, les bras croisés, en attendant une réaction d'Harlock.

- Je n'espérais pas de votre part le moindre salut réglementaire, commença l'amiral. Mais là, la coupe est pleine.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Chris Singleton m'a provoqué et je ne faisais que…  
- Je sais ! coupa l'amiral.

Il se leva et pris un papier sur son bureau. De loin, on voyait clairement le sceau officiel du centre naval central. Harlock savait ce que c'était : au mieux une condamnation au renvoi.

_Au mieux…_

- C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines, lieutenant, expliqua l'amiral. Je sais que vous ne portez pas l'aspirant Singleton dans votre cœur et c'est réciproque. Mais cela ne justifie en rien vos actes.

Harlock serrait les poings. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'était le dernier jour de sa scolarité interminable, et ce soir il serait enfin un vrai lieutenant primus dans la flotte terrienne. Il allait partir rejoindre un vrai vaisseau de guerre !

- Je ne renie pas ce que j'ai fait, poursuivit Harlock.  
- Bien, je savais que vous répondriez cela. Aussi, cela me conforte quelque peu dans ma décision.

L'amiral s'avança et tendit le papier à Harlock avec un regard accusateur. Le jeune aspirant le prit et le parcouru avec incrédulité.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cette nomination ?  
- Vus vos résultats au concours final, vous auriez du prendre le commandement d'un vaisseau de classe III. Mais votre comportement vous donne une place de second sur un autre vaisseau.  
- "L'Etoile de Déneb ?". Je suis… commandant en second de ce vaisseau ?  
- Oui. Personnellement, je vous aurais renvoyé, mais bon moi aussi j'ai des ordres. Disparaissez maintenant, et que je ne vous revoie plus jamais !

Le vieil homme se rassit, alluma une pipe et se réfugia derrière son écran de fumées. Il se tourna et admira une de ses peintures fétiches au mur.

Espérait-il vraiment qu'Harlock le saluerait "réglementairement" avant de partir ?

L'assistante de tout à l'heure rentra comme par magie d'une porte et raccompagna le jeune Harlock dehors. L'aspirant Chris Singleton emprunta le chemin inverse et le dévisagea. Il ne serra pas les dents, car il lui en manquait déjà deux et la douleur était tenace.

Harlock retrouva dans sa chambre une lettre et un petit paquet. La lettre contenait ses papiers réglementaires, des billets de trains, un ordre de mission. La boite, elle, donna à Harlock ses barrettes argentées de lieutenant primus.

Ainsi donc, personne ne souhaitait à ce qu'il participe à la traditionnelle fête et cérémonie de remise des grades de fin de scolarité.

_Il faut quand même avouer, se dit Harlock, qu'un major de promotion qui casse la gueule à un fils de haut gradé le dernier jour d'École, çà doit faire tache dans leur beau cérémonial._

* * *

**L'Étoile de Deneb**

L'arsenal spatial de la mer de la Sérénité était un véritable labyrinthe pour celui qui n'était pas initié. Implanté depuis des temps immémoriaux sur la Lune, la majeure partie de la flotte de défense terrestre s'y regroupait.

Harlock descendit du train galactique, en compagnie de nombreux autres militaires. Le haut parleur annonçait d'une voix monocorde :

- 'Base de la mer de la Sérénité. Seuls les militaires sont autorisés à descendre. Ce train continue jusqu'à Titan. Titan correspondance avec le Galaxy Express 999 à destination de…'  
- Lieutenant Harlock ? fit une voix féminine au milieu de la foule.

Il se retourna et chercha du regard l'origine de cette voix. Finalement, il se trouva face à une belle jeune femme, avec un vieil uniforme un peu chiffonné. Ses barrettes argentées ne brillaient plus depuis longtemps, et son insigne était celui des mécaniciens.

- Je suis le lieutenant primus Valentina Žvotia, chef mécanicien adjoint de "l'Étoile de Deneb". On m'a chargé de vous accueillir et de vous accompagner.

_Ça commence bien, se dit Harlock. Comme si je ne savais pas nouer mes lacets…._

- Je suis le lieutenant Harlock, répondit-il pour se présenter.  
- Bon, viens. On peut se tutoyer, c'est mieux non ? Tu viens prendre la place d'officier artilleur, c'est çà?

Le papier qui était au fond de sa valise disait tout autre chose, mais cette jeune Valentina serait très déçue en voyant ce qui est marqué dessus. Autant ne rien dire, pour ne pas jeter un (autre) froid dans ses relations.

"L'Étoile de Déneb" avait un nom merveilleux, mais le reste n'était pas à la hauteur. Ce croiseur de classe II vieillissait. Ses tourelles n'étaient pas de dernière génération, ses propulseurs dataient, et la peinture s'écaillait de partout.

- Viens, fit Valentina après être monté à bord. Je vais te montrer ton poste. Le Capitaine souhaite te voir dès que possible. Ici, c'est le poste de détente, là c'est le…

La voix douce de l'officier se perdait. Harlock admirait ce vaisseau, son _premier vaisseau_. Tout son parcours l'avait mené ici, il avait supporté les rigueurs et l'inflexibilité du monde militaire juste pour en arriver là.

L'intérieur valait l'extérieur. Plusieurs lampes ne s'allumaient plus, parfois, un bout de cloison manquait. Quelques matelots s'affairaient à réparer un ordinateur de commande centralisé datant visiblement de l'ère de la "Grande Expansion".

- Voilà, cette porte là c'est le bureau du Capitaine. Tu devrais te changer avant d'aller le voir, ta tenue est…  
- Tu m'as bien dit que le Capitaine voulait me voir tout de suite ? Autant ne pas le faire attendre ! dit Harlock en frappant fermement à la porte.  
- Entrez ! fit un voix faible derrière.

Harlock pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine et posa son sac à l'entrée, plantant sa guide. Son uniforme avait mal supporté les 7 heures de train, et il n'avait même pas prit le temps de faire un brin de toilette. Son livre sur la stratégie spatiale avait mobilisé toute son attention durant le trajet.

- Non, inutile de me saluer, je suis réfractaire à toutes ces conneries, commença le Capitaine.  
- Je suis le lieutenant primus Harlock.  
- Bienvenue mon garçon. Je suis le capitaine senioris De Saint Eymet, Commandant de ce rafiot. J'ai reçu les ordres de l'amiral hier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te mute ici, mais moi je n'en ai rien à faire. Fais juste ton boulot, et tout ira bien. Des questions ?  
- Euh… par quoi dois-je commencer ?  
- Par remettre en état ce canot…

Le Capitaine se rassit et prit une liasse de papiers sur son bureau et les donna à Harlock. Rien que des formulaires administratifs divers et variés. A croire qu'à chaque mutation, toute l'armée allait jusqu'à oublier votre nom et votre région d'origine.

Harlock, sur l'invitation du capitaine, commença à remplir les papiers avec un agacement visible. De temps à autres, il promenait son regard discrètement aux alentours.

Du mobilier métallique bas de gamme, un ordinateur sans souris tri dimensionnelle, un vidéophone sans digitalisation de nouvelle génération, ce bateau devait être âgé de 30 ans au moins, de l'époque glorieuse du Président Jonhson…

Sur le mur du fond, un peu à l'abri, le drapeau de la région fédérale du Luxembourg Wallonie recouvrait partiellement celui de l'Union Terrestre. Même le portrait de la Présidente se trouvait partiellement caché.

- Voilà, çà, c'était le plus embêtant. Va poser tes affaires, j'ai organisé un petit pot au poste de détente pour te présenter aux autres officiers.  
- Bien…  
_- 'Capitaine'_, appelle-moi quand même _'capitaine'_.

Ok va pour le "capitaine", se dit Harlock. Il sortit sans plus de cérémonial militaire et parcouru les papiers qu'il tenait. Le programme était axé sur la remise en état du navire puis sur des exercices insipides où "l'Étoile de Deneb" servirait de cible (virtuelle) aux bâtiments les plus récents.

Voilà donc l'ultime vengeance qu'avait imaginé cet amiral qui l'avait pris en grippe : le nommer sur un vaisseau bon pour la casse, alors que les brillants seconds de la classe iraient sur les meilleurs croiseurs. Le nom de Singleton apparaissait bien _après_ le sien sur la liste de sortie, mais la mutation en face était bien plus prestigieuse : Vaisseau amiral "Karyu".

Retrouver son poste fut assez difficile sans le lieutenant primus Žvotia comme guide. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien avant d'affronter ces mondanités qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

* * *

**Cocktail et petits fours**

L'effort qu'avait fait Harlock pour cette petite fête était remarquable. Il avait mit, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, son grand uniforme. La première fois, il fut forcé de revêtir cet uniforme lors de son entrée à l'Académie Navale.

_C'était les seuls vêtements qu'ils m'avaient laissé à l'époque. Même l'amiral avait fermé à clef mon caisson. Je ne les aime pas, et je compte bien les jeter dès que possible...  
_

Le poste de détente était le seul endroit vraiment convivial du vaisseau. Tous les officiers de passage prenaient sur eux d'entretenir amoureusement ce petit lieu cossu.

La moquette bleu foncée recouvrait le sol, les murs étaient tapissés en couleurs pastel, douces au regard. L'éclairage tamisé judicieusement orienté mettait en valeur sans ostension les divers bibelots achetés lors des escales lointaines.

La table était recouverte d'un gigantesque plateau de petits fours à la mode Mercurienne et d'alcools de Râmétale. 5 officiers dont le Capitaine l'attendaient sagement.

- Le voilà, dit le Capitaine en allant à sa rencontre. Viens, mon garçon, sers toi un verre et buvons !

Le maître d'hôtel, un caporal d'origine asiatique, lui tendit un plateau plein de verres aux contenus colorés et variés. Harlock choisit le verre le moins coloré en espérant ne pas tomber sur un mélange hasardeux.

- A tous, je vous présente le lieutenant primus Harlock, notre nouveau commandant en second !  
- Heureux d'être parmi vous, répondit Harlock.

Il croisa le regard du lieutenant Žvotia, furieuse. Elle était méconnaissable avec un uniforme propre et repassé. Elle avait poussé la coquetterie jusqu'à refaire sa coiffure et utiliser des baumes amplificateurs sur sa peau.

- Alors, dans l'ordre, voici nos officiers, expliqua le Capitaine. Lieutenant primus Wittelsbach, un allemand, notre nouvel artilleur. L'aspirant navigateur Sukuma, d'Afrique su Sud. Vous connaissez déjà notre chef mécanicien adjoint Žvotia je crois. Et où est le chef ?

Le capitaine promena son regard et chercha le dernier officier manquant. Il l'avait pourtant fait prévenir plusieurs fois, et il avait promis de venir accueillir les nouveaux officiers.

- Où est Prower ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Valentina Žvotia.  
- Je crois qu'il est encore à la machine; Il m'a dit de partir en avance et de vous rejoindre et de…

Soudain, une grosse voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du poste de détente.

- VALENTINA ? Viens ici y'a du boulot en bas !

L'homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase était maigrichon, malgré sa grosse voix. Il avait des cheveux roux, une grande moustache et portait un bleu de chauffe troué et sale. Il tenait fermement une clef anglaise à la main d'une allure menaçante.

En voyant son adjointe en grande tenue, il fut prit d'un accès de fureur et jeta à travers la pièce son outil en maugréant. L'aspirant Sukuma se jeta par terre et Harlock se contenta de bouger la tête pour éviter la chose volante. Tous les autres officiers restaient impassibles. La clef vola et tomba mollement sur la moquette. Sans toucher aucun bibelot ou humain présents.

_Il pourrait au moins viser correctement, se dit le jeune lieutenant._

- Voici notre retardataire, annonça le Capitaine. Le lieutenant senioris Miles Prower, dit "Clef anglaise" pour les intimes. Il vient d'Angleterre.  
- 'Sorry captain', annonça le mécanicien bougon. Mais y'a un convecteur de masse à démonter et Valentina devrait être en bas avec les mains dans le cambouis !  
- Enfin, Prower, c'est aujourd'hui que nous accueillons notre nouveau second et notre midship, remarqua le Capitaine.  
- 'Of course', mais en bas y s'en sortent pas sans moi. Santé lieutenants ! Venez me voir à l'occasion.

Le chef ramassa son outil projectile et toisa du regard la jeune Valentina Žvotia. Elle était attendue, mais pas en grande tenue de cérémonie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harlock, dit le Capitaine en plaisantant. Le lieutenant Prower aime ses machines plus que tout au monde. Mais il a bon fond et il vise très bien avec sa clef anglaise. Il a fait _exprès de te manquer_.  
- Je suis rassuré, mentit Harlock du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La soirée fut agréable. Le cuisinier, un japonais pure souche, avait préparé un repas de fête haut en couleurs. Le problème venait de l'identification des denrées ingurgitées. Harlock ne préférait pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il mangeait et se contenta de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Valentina attendit que l'atmosphère se relâche un peu avant d'attirer Harlock à l'écart.

- Lieutenant Harlock ? Vous… m'avez caché que vous étiez promu Commandant en second, fit Valentina avec une pointe de reproche.  
- Mais, tu ne m'as rien demandé de tel, répondit Harlock.  
- Comment ? Et à la gare ?  
- Tu m'as juste demandé si j'étais le nouvel artilleur, et je n'ai rien répondu. _Je ne t'ai donc pas induit en erreur_…  
- Puff… Bien 'lieutenant', à vos ordres 'lieutenant'…

Le nouveau second venait de se faire une amie, visiblement. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien compris à la psychologie intime des femmes et il ne commencerait pas son apprentissage de la chose aujourd'hui.

Harlock vida son verre et regagna son poste, après avoir pris congé aussi bien qu'il le pouvait du Capitaine. Une cérémonie tous les deux ou trois ans était trop pour son esprit tourné vers l'action. Il comptait étudier et se mettre à l'œuvre dès que possible.

* * *

**La machine**

Harlock se rendit compte le lendemain qu'il n'avait même pas visité de fond en comble le vaisseau. Il s'était contenté de travailler les diagrammes et plans virtuels. Peut être qu'une visite à la machine, à l'invitation du lieutenant Prower serait enrichissante.

Par fierté, il chercha lui-même, longtemps, l'échappée d'accès à la machine. Finalement, lorsqu'il la trouva, il tomba nez à nez avec Valentina, à nouveau en bleu de chauffe sale.

- Mes respects 'lieutenant', dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Puis-je vous aider ?  
- Arrête çà s'il te plait, répondit Harlock un peu excédé.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, 'lieutenant'.

Harlock se dit que la situation était encore froide, voire glaciale. Une visite guidée avec cette charmante mécanicienne améliorerait probablement ce mauvais départ.

- Je souhaite visiter la machine, dit Harlock avec une voix neutre.  
- Tiens donc ? fit Valentina surprise. C'est bien la première fois qu'un 'pontus' s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ses cartes et à ses traités de navigation spatiale. Enfin, suivez-moi !  
- Tu peux me tutoyer…

Le lieutenant primus Žvotia dévisagea un instant le commandant en second. Elle se radoucit un peu après.

_ (Note : 'Pontus' est le surnom affectueux que les officiers mécaniciens de la Marine donnent aux officiers opérations et de la passerelle, qui sont sensés passer leur vie au Soleil, sur le pont. D'où le nom 'pontus') _

Les machines dataient, comme le reste de "l'Étoile de Deneb". Deux réacteurs à fusion de première génération, des antiquités. Les diverses réparations (certains diraient rafistolages) marquaient le lieu, dominé par 'clef anglaise' qui hurlait ses ordres ou faisait voler divers outils.

- Tiens, notre second qui s'égare ! fit-il en voyant Harlock et Valentina. Toi, enlève cette pompe hurla-t-il à l'intention d'un pauvre matelot, lui aussi visiblement égaré.  
- J'aimerais visiter ce compartiment…  
- Voyez vous çà, fit-il en se frisant sa moustache. J'espère que ce ne sont pas les charmes slaves de Valentina qui vous attirent. Enfin fais le visiter, j'ai à faire avec ces vauriens…

Une autre clef plate, sortie de sa poche, vola en direction du matelot avec sa pompe, qui était trop lent au goût de son chef. Elle heurta quelques pièces avec un bruit métallique. Le chef prit dans sa poche un nouveau projectile, prêt à lancer son courroux sur quelqu'un.

- Tu es … slave ? demanda Harlock, pour parler d'un autre sujet que le travail au cours de sa visite.  
- Oui, Tchèque pour être plus précise. Et toi ?  
- Moi… euh…

Quelle réponse pouvait bien donner Harlock ? Ses seuls souvenirs étaient ses errances perpétuelles à travers le monde. Il se souvenait juste de ses voyages. Son premier souvenir encore intact était une ville d'Asie, mais laquelle ? Quand ?

- Alors ? D'où tu viens ? Tu parles très bien le langage universel.  
- Je… n'en sais trop rien. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune, et j'ai survécu comme j'ai pu.  
- Je suis … désolée. Je ne voulais pas être offensante.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Valentina détourna le regard et commença à expliquer l'organisation du compartiment des mécaniciens. Le lieutenant fraîchement diplômé s'intéressait à tout, en particulier aux performances du croiseur.

Il devait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout maîtriser. Au bout de deux heures d'explications de plus en plus techniques, le lieutenant Žvotia peinait à répondre aux questions pointues. Harlock semblait en savoir presque autant qu'elle dans une spécialité qui n'était pas la sienne.

- 'Shit', fit une voix à l'autre bout du compartiment. Valentina, viens ici ! J'ai besoin de toi.  
- Excuse-moi, fit Valentina en remerciant secrètement "clef anglaise" de le délivrer d'un Harlock trop curieux.  
- Apporte moi du thé et le fer à souder magnétique, reprit le chef de sa grosse voix. Et du 'Earl Grey' cette fois !

Valentina s'éloigna et Harlock fit un dernier tour avant de remonter. Il retrouva son chemin bien plus facilement qu'à son arrivée.

Dans son bureau, il ressortit quelques vieilles cartes, il avait des courbes de navigation à calculer avant l'appareillage. Il traça presque les yeux fermés les différentes trajectoires.

_C'est encore trop facile, se dit-il. Je ne comprends pas que d'autres passent des heures à un calcul si simple…_

Il présenta son travail au capitaine, qui semblait plus s'intéresser à un de ses portraits de familles qu'au plan de navigation édifié par son nouveau second. Harlock ne s'en indigna pas, car après tout, aller sur Vénus ou sur Mars était une gageure pour n'importe quel aspirant navigateur de seconde zone.

Autant aller voir la passerelle, ce sera plus motivant que cette paperasse bonne à décimer les arbres des forêts…

* * *

**Première sortie**

La passerelle de "L'Etoile de Deneb" était à l'image du vaisseau : obsolète et mal entretenue. Harlock, encore peu à l'aise dans son rôle, donna quelques instructions pour remettre en état ce qui pouvait l'être.

- Cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, lui dit le capitaine, qui venait de le rejoindre.  
- Comment cela ?  
- La plupart du budget est alloué pour les nouveaux vaisseaux. Le "Karyu" et ses sisters ships sont prioritaires. Les vieux croiseurs comme celui-ci n'intéressent plus le gouvernement, Harlock. Ils s'en foutent, en d'autres termes.  
- Et comment remplirons-nous nos missions si le vaisseau est hors d'état ?  
- Ça, c'est une bonne question._ Va donc la poser aux grands amiraux_… pour l'instant, il faut de démerder avec ce qu'il y a ici. Fais de ton mieux…

L'appareillage pour quelques essais, du côté de Vénus était imminent. Le Commandant souhaitait entraîner un peu son équipage au tir et aux manœuvres.

Le programme mis en place enchaînait exercices de tirs sur cibles, mobiles et immobiles. Ensuite viendrait un affrontement simulé contre un autre croiseur de classe II puis enfin contre une barge de combat humanoïde.

- En tant que second, tu dirigeras la manœuvre et l'aspirant Sukuma te regardera. Je sais parfaitement que tu en es capable, j'ai lu ton dossier scolaire. Tu as même réussi à manœuvrer tout seul le "Karyu" sur simulateur.

Le Commandant, sous ses airs de vieil homme un peu aigri, connaissait parfaitement son équipage. Il savait de quoi ses hommes étaient capables et quelles étaient leurs limites. Dans le cas d'Harlock, il pensait avoir trouvé son remplaçant désigné.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir prendre sa retraite sans trop d'objections de la part de l'État-major. Personne, parmi les autres officiers, ne désirait commander ce tas de ferrailles. Harlock était le seul prétendant convenable, probablement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le fier "Étoile de Deneb", croiseur auxiliaire de classe II, quittait sans encombres la base de la Mer de la Sérénité, sur la Lune.

Harlock, tout en maintenant fermement la barre sous les yeux attentifs du capitaine et du jeune aspirant Sukuma, admirait le premier quartier de la Terre illuminé par le Soleil. Il aimait profondément cette planète, même si sa vie n'y fut pas des plus heureuses.

Un instant après, un immense vaisseau rouge et gris passa près du frêle croiseur. Plusieurs tourelles triples neuves, un gigantesque canon à énergie, et des moteurs surpuissants. Le "Karyu" en imposait. Il rentrait d'une mission de routine des colonies de bêta Bootes, la dernière découverte spatiale de l'Union Terrestre.

- Faire route à l'azimut 43, déclinaison -5. Moteur un à 50 et deux à 67, ordonna Harlock.  
- Harlock, pourquoi limiter le moteur un à 50 ? demanda le capitaine avec une pointe de curiosité.  
- Parce que la panne de la pompe convectrice numéro deux entraîne des surchauffes trop importantes. Ce n'est pas conseillé de pousser le moteur dans ces conditions.

Le capitaine De Saint Eymet admira pendant un instant les qualités de ce jeune Harlock. En peu de temps, il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts son vaisseau.

_Du moins les machines_.

Mais le capitaine n'était pas dupe, et il conclut que la présence du lieutenant Žvotia avait quelque peu motivé Harlock pour étudier les machines.

La planète Vénus et ses stations orbitales balnéaires à la mode apparaissaient déjà dans l'écran de contrôle. L'atmosphère autrefois mortelle de cette jumelle de la Terre avait été terraformée et le lieu était devenu un passage obligé pour les vacanciers fortunés.

"L'Étoile de Deneb" ne venait pas faire du tourisme ici. Harlock attendait cet instant précis depuis le début de sa scolarité à l'Académie. Il voulait montrer de quoi il était capable.

_Je vaux mieux qu'un poste de commandant en second sur un vieux croiseur, se dit-il. Je le sais, le capitaine le sait, et même cet imbécile d'amiral à l'École le sait._

Le premier exercice allait à peine commencer lorsque l'écran de contrôle clignota en indiquant un message codé prioritaire de la Présidente de l'Union Terrestre.

Son visage un peu vieilli, bien connu de tous les terriens, apparut à l'écran. L'équipage de "l'Étoile de Deneb" remarqua la présence de l'Amiral Van Beckdt, le généralissime des forces armées de l'Union Terrestre.

"_A tous mes compatriotes, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nos récentes négociations avec les humanoïdes ont échouées. Je viens de recevoir de la part de leurs représentants diplomatiques une déclaration de guerre. Je sais que je peux compter sur chacun de vous pour les épreuves qui vont suivre. L'Amiral Van Beckdt va vous donner vos premières instructions._"

L'Amiral aborda immédiatement les aspects pratiques de la mobilisation générale. L'armée allait devoir combattre les plus redoutables soldats de l'univers, des robots qui ne connaissent ni la peur, ni la faim, ni le désespoir.

Harlock était assez incrédule mais son capitaine avait un air abattu :

- Ainsi donc, il faudra _encore_ que je tue pour mon pays, murmura-t-il. Enfin, vois le bon côté des choses Harlock, dit-il plus fort. Tu auras l'occasion de montrer vraiment ce que tu vaux, _en dehors d'un simulateur_. A tout le monde, on rentre immédiatement sur la Lune ! On ira défourailler après, sur de _vraies cibles_.

Le capitaine quitta la passerelle et alla se réfugier dans son bureau. Il le ferma à clef et sorti d'un tiroir un portrait de famille. Un homme et une fille, tous les deux humains. Un grand soupir s'échappa de la bouche du vieux militaire.


	2. Premier coup de feu

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**II –Premier coup de feu**

* * *

_"Les patriotes parlent toujours de mourir pour leur patrie mais jamais de tuer pour leur patrie…"Bertrand Russel_

_"Sachez, vous tous, que les humanoïdes ne craignent plus la mort. Sans cette peur, il nous est impossible d'être vaincus." DF-43-4T, gouverneur auxiliaire de la planète des humanoïdes_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Etoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand_

Autre personnage

_Colonel primus Wu Chi Hi : Commandant de la garnison de la planète de Marbre._

* * *

**La mission**

_Journal d'informations locales : notre armée a lancé une série d'offensives prometteuses contre les ignobles humanoïdes. La planète de glace a été prise par la 34__ème__ division ce matin. Des affrontements sporadiques se dérouleraient vers la planète de marbre, mais l'Amiral Van Beckdt n'est pas inquiet et…_

Harlock regardait debout dans un coin le présentateur débiter en un flot continu les informations sur l'écran holographique du poste de détente. Les lieutenants Valentina Žvotia, chef mécanicien adjointe et Hans Wittelsbach, l'artilleur allemand, écoutaient attentivement assis dans le vieux canapé en tissu synthétique.

- Vous croyez encore à tout ce qu'ils disent ? C'est probablement passé par la censure… ironisa Harlock.  
- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? lui répondit l'allemand.  
- Il faut contrôler un minimum l'information en temps de guerre, sinon c'est la catastrophe assurée.

Les trois lieutenants s'échangèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension. La mécanicienne se leva d'un air décidé.

- Bon la pause est finie, dit Valentina à haute voix. J'ai des moteurs à faire tourner si on veut partir… A tout à l'heure.

En sortant, elle croisa le capitaine, qui avait l'air nerveux. Depuis quelques jours, il se laissait pousser encore plus sa barbe blanche. Il tenait un papier officiel à la main.

- Harlock, viens me voir et arrête de regarder ces fadaises télévisées. Les informations sont tellement filtrées qu'ils pourraient remplacer çà par la météo, personne ne s'en rendrait compte !

_J'en étais sur se dit-il en souriant! Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des moutons, parfois, au gouvernement._

- J'ai reçu notre mission, enfin. Il faut _vraiment_ une guerre pour qu'on se résolve à nous faire faire quelque chose.  
- Où allons nous, capitaine ? fit Harlock en se redressant.  
- Sur la planète de Marbre. On doit reconnaître les lieux et assister la garnison. Ils ont besoin d'une aide urgente…

_Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'affrontements sporadiques et que le grand amiral n'était pas inquiet._

Harlock fut invité à entrer dans le bureau du capitaine afin de discuter un peu plus sérieusement. D'autres papiers et rapports, moins encourageants, détaillaient les activités futures de "l'Étoile de Deneb".

- La situation n'est pas très brillante. La planète de marbre est un poste avancé important et une armée humanoïde va bientôt l'attaquer. La garnison est trop petite et sera sûrement taillée en pièces.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?  
- Se démerder, comme d'habitude. Ces ordres sont assez absurdes, car tout seul on ne changera pas grand-chose. Le gros de la flotte doit être pris ailleurs… Fais le plein de vivres et de munitions, on part le plus vite possible.

Le second quitta sans plus de cérémonial le capitaine et distribua ses ordres comme des bonbons. Il était assez calme, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit sentiment d'impatience mêlé d'appréhension : la guerre, il ne l'avait guère vue que dans des cours très théoriques et ne s'était jamais frotté aux réalités du terrain.

L'Étoile de Deneb partit enfin de la base de la mer de la Sérénité. Sur les antiques calculateurs de trajectoires, Harlock rentrait patiemment (et avec une facilité déconcertante) les paramètres de navigation.

La passerelle, rafistolée avec les moyens du bord en vue des futurs affrontements, s'agitait dans tous les sens. Le capitaine méditait, dans son fauteuil et ne disait rien.

- Les machines sont limitées à 4.5 sur l'échelle de vitesse universelle, lui annonça Prower le chef via son vidéophone.  
- On fera avec, se contenta de répondre Harlock. En route vers la planète de marbre.

Le capitaine senioris de Saint Eymet sortit de sa léthargie apparente et toisa un peu Harlock du regard.

- Harlock, penses-tu que c'est suffisant ?  
- Pardon ? J'ai oublié… quelque chose ?

Impossible se dit-il. J'ai finit premier au cours de navigation, sur simulateur et au test d'aptitude._ Loin devant les autres en plus…_

- Préparez les tourelles pour un tir, cria le capitaine. On ne sait jamais sur quelle merde on peut tomber en arrivant, dit-il à son second en aparté._ Toujours_ se préparer au pire ! On ne t'apprend pas encore çà, à l'École ?  
- Non, avoua Harlock à contrecoeur.

* * *

**Panique sur une lointaine planète**

Les barges de combats humanoïdes s'étaient posées depuis longtemps lorsque le vieux croiseur arriva enfin en vue de la planète de marbre. A en juger par la proximité des armées, l'affrontement était imminent.

La planète de marbre se composait uniquement d'une petite ville et de carrières de marbres extra terrestres à perte de vue, sur toute la surface. Ces usines très automatisés employaient nombre d'humanoïdes, ce qui provoquait actuellement quelques tensions.

"L'Étoile de Deneb" se posa sur le petit astroport de la ville, où une délégation de militaires et une civile attendaient leur arrivée. Le capitaine décida de se mettre au travail de suite et d'établir un semblant de stratégie commune.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Hans Wittelbach à Harlock sur la rampe d'accès automatique.  
- Pourquoi çà ?  
- Le terrain est mauvais, assez pour empêcher toute défense efficace.

Le colonel primus Wu Chi Hi ressemblait à tous les autres chinois de loin. Mais il faisait partie de cette race d'officiers prétentieux qui passait leur temps à comploter pour se trouver une place au Soleil. Il arrivait cependant que de tels hommes ne parviennent pas à leurs fins.

- Celui-là a du faire des conneries encore plus grave que les tiennes à l'École; fit remarquer le capitaine au jeune lieutenant Harlock.  
- Je n'ai pas fait de_ conneries_ à l'École répondit-il.  
- Oui, le terme officiel est "comportement répréhensible". Moi j'appelle çà une connerie.

Le franc-parler du capitaine avait l'avantage d'éclaircir toute situation et ne laisser personne dans l'ambiguïté. C'est sûrement en traitant certaines choses de _conneries_ qu'il a du se retrouver à la tête d'un vaisseau bon pour la casse, se dit intérieurement Harlock.

- Bonjour à vous, fit l'officier de l'armée lorsque l'état-major de "l'Etoile de Deneb" arriva à proximité. Je suis le colonel primus Wu Chi Hi, commandant la garnison locale. Je vous rappelle que votre vaisseau passera sous mes ordres.

_Vraiment il ne me plait pas celui-là. Il ne veut pas non plus qu'on lui serve son thé pendant la bataille ?_

- Comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche répondit le capitaine. Pour l'instant, on doit mettre en place un plan de bataille cohérent.

Le colonel invita tout le monde dans un son quartier général personnel. Ce petit bâtiment était trop richement décoré pour un simple lieu militaire. L'ensemble du mobilier et de la décoration semblait vanter les goûts et les talents (réels ou supposés) du maître des lieux.

- Les civils évacuent en ce moment même la ville par le sud. Ils sont escortés jusqu'aux refuges souterrains aménagés, expliqua le colonel.  
- Et vos positions défensives ? demanda le capitaine.

Wu chi hi montra fièrement une carte où tous les emplacements de ses troupes étaient mentionnés. Le capitaine examina attentivement la carte et il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Le capitaine prit ses instructions à contrecoeur et prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait son navire en vue du combat. Tous les officiers attendaient les instructions du capitaine. Arrivé en passerelle, il fit une mauvaise moue et fit face à Harlock :

- On va placer l'Étoile de Deneb en couverture du secteur 25, au-dessus des groupes hydroponiques. De là, on tirera sur tout ce qui se présentera, suggéra Harlock.  
- D'accord, çà me va, répondit le capitaine sans émotions.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils désobéissaient aux ordres reçus quelques instants plus tôt par le colonel Wu Chi Hi, en toute connaissance de cause.

- Débrouille toi pour le reste, dit le capitaine en se levant. Je vais dans mon poste.

Harlock ne dit rien et resta impassible. Le lieutenant Prower se frisa la moustache et expliqua ce comportement un peu orthodoxe au nouveau second.

- Ne lui en veux pas Harlock. Notre capitaine estime que notre place n'est pas ici. Depuis qu'il a participé aux guerres des bordures, il n'aime pas tuer pour_ rien_.  
- Qu'est ce que vous appelez _rien_ ?  
- Ce colonel veut que nous défendions autre chose que les civils et des objectifs militaires. Il ne défend aucune cause qui en vaille la peine.

Cette remarque força l'admiration du jeune lieutenant Harlock. Il regarda un instant la silhouette du vieil homme passer la cloison. Puis, il s'assit avec une certaine joie intérieure dans le fauteuil de commandement.

_Enfin, j'aimerais bien voir la tête cet imbécile de Chris Singleton s'il me voyait là en ce moment._

L'Étoile de Deneb décolla lentement et se plaça en position, en attendant une réaction ennemie. La voix du colonel Wu Chi Hi se fit entendre vite, avec une pointe de reproche.

- Mais capitaine, je croyais que vous deviez occuper les secteurs 37 et 56, pour défendre le QG. Capitaine, m'entendez vous ? capitaine ?

Harlock ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre pour éviter un gaspillage de salive et surtout pour éviter cette fois-ci une nouvelle_ connerie_.

* * *

**Attaque et diversion**

Les hordes d'humanoïdes avançaient sous les yeux ébahis des humains, retranchés dans leurs gourbis. Les robots s'alignaient parfaitement, leurs fusils laser pointés sur les lignes de défense terrienne.

Tanks, véhicules blindés et aéroglisseurs encadraient le gros de l'infanterie et progressaient dans un ordre digne des légions romaines. L'ensemble des troupes ennemies ouvrit le feu simultanément. L'océan de feu s'abattit sur les humains.

- C'est… monstrueux, murmura Harlock, qui voyait les humains reculer face aux vagues robotisées. Feu sur les troupes de têtes ! Concentrez l'artillerie lourde sur leurs blindés.  
- Bien, à vos ordres, répondit Hans Wittelsbach.

L'Étoile de Deneb pointa ses sinistres canons un peu rouillés et rendit coup pour coup. Les pertes humanoïdes s'amplifiaient, mais la psychologie propre aux robots rendait illusoire toute retraite ou panique de leur part.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas chez les humains. En quelques heures de combat, la plupart des points retranchés furent investis. Les militaires commençaient à battre en retraite. Cet imbécile de colonel rassembla les dernières troupes pour défendre le QG et les biens précieux qu'il contenait.

Le capitaine entra en passerelle et examina la situation d'un calme olympien. Harlock s'était démené, et de grosses traces de sueur coulaient le long de ses joues de jeune garçon.

- C'est foutu, dit tout haut le capitaine. Nous aurions pu l'emporter si cet incapable de colonel n'avait pas rassemblé ses dernières troupes pour défendre son précieux QG.  
- Il est aveugle, ajouta Harlock. Il préfère se soucier de ses biens plutôt que de sa mission.  
- Pas mal, dit le capitaine avec un petit sourire malicieux. Comme quoi, tu as dans le ciboulot mon garçon…  
- Euh…merci, capitaine.

_Eh oui, on n'apprend pas uniquement à jouer au simulateur à l'École !_

Les messages des forces à terre devenaient plus confus et espacés dans le temps. Un à un les derniers groupes étaient massacrés ou se rendaient. Soudain, un autre message :

- Les civils sont attaqués ! Au sud, secteur 13, la colonne de réfugiés est attaquée !

Le capitaine jeta sa vieille casquette et poussa Harlock de _son_ fauteuil pour prendre les choses en main. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas que de stupides robots ou des militaires véreux.

- Cette fois, ils m'ont surpris ces lascars, dit le capitaine pour lui-même.

L'Étoile de Deneb changea de cap et poussa ses machines au maximum, malgré les protestations énergiques de 'clef anglaise' à travers le vidéophone. Harlock dévisagea le capitaine.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on obéit aveuglément à quelqu'un de stupide ! cria-t-il.

La ville subissait d'intenses bombardements que le frêle vaisseau aurait bien du mal à arrêter. La plupart des civils avaient évacué leurs habitations pour éviter de périr sous les lasers et canons sismiques humanoïdes, mais ils se retrouvaient au piège lors de leur retraite.

- Tu vois, Harlock, dit St Eymet, les humanoïdes ont utilisé une vieille ruse humaine, et tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau. Leur objectif a toujours été les civils.  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Ça, il faudra le leur demander.

Le secteur sud de la ville conduisait vers les refuges souterrains de la planète, construits dans le but de protéger ses habitants des tempêtes solaires magnétiques. Jamais ils ne pensaient devoir s'en servir un jour pour se protéger des destructions causées par une guerre.

Un vaisseau circulaire, hérissé de canons, tournait au dessus d'un groupe de réfugiés complètement paniqués.

- Une barge de combat type A ! On ne peut pas affronter ce monstre, se dit Harlock. Le vaisseau n'est pas assez puissant !  
- Pousse les écrans déflecteurs au maximum et prépare un tir concentré. J'espère que çà passera…

Le vrombissement sourd des générateurs quantiques se fit entendre partout dans le croiseur. 'Clef anglaise' maugréa une nouvelle fois car il pensait que les générateurs à fusion ne supporteraient pas très longtemps une telle demande d'énergie.

La barge de combat sembla hésiter en voyant arriver le vaisseau humain. Poursuivre une cible facile comme ces civils en détresse était tentant, mais le croiseur pouvait lui infliger de lourds dégâts. Cette menace devait être prise en compte.

Finalement, les humanoïdes se mirent en position de combat et s'avancèrent vers l'Étoile de Deneb avec la ferme intention de le réduire en cendres.

- Feu ! Cria le capitaine à travers le réseau de communication.

Les vieux canons s'illuminèrent une nouvelle fois et frappèrent la barge de combat en plusieurs points. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et plusieurs impacts furent ressentis jusque dans les poutres de structures.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites en passerelle ? La voix de 'clef anglaise' oscillait entre panique et colère noire. J'ai un générateur qui est en surchauffe, et l'autre ne va pas tarder à griller. Les boucliers ne vont pas durer !  
- Il faut tenir, dit Harlock.

Le seul nouvel échange de tir eut pour seuls résultats la perte d'un bouclier et des insultes très colorées en langue anglaise de la part du chef mécanicien.

* * *

**Subtilité extrême**

La fumée envahissait certains compartiments inférieurs. Le vaisseau de l'Union Terrienne ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face à une monstrueuse barge de combat humanoïde. Au moins, son attaque impromptue avait détourné l'attention de l'ennemi sur une cible un peu plus honorable qu'un groupe de civils fuyant.

Le capitaine se posa et réfléchit quelques instants. Il fallait prendre une décision, mais laquelle ? Fuir condamnerait certainement ces gens à une mort atroce ou à une captivité insupportable.

- Prower, cria-t-il dans le videophone, charge au maximum l'écran déflecteur avant et dérive l'énergie des canons vers les moteurs.  
- 'Yes Sir'. Mais, vous n'allez pas faire _çà_?  
- Occupe toi de tes affaires et fais ce que je te dis.

Harlock ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se tramait. Tout d'un coup, le capitaine prit les commandes en manuel et vira de bord, fonçant droit sur la barge de combat humanoïde. Hans Wittelsbach, l'artilleur protesta sans grand espoir de faire plier son capitaine.

Le vieux croiseur frappa de plein fouet le vaisseau humanoïde, déclenchant de nombreux systèmes d'alertes. Tout l'équipage fut projeté à terre, et Harlock se cogna violemment la tête contre une console que eut la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur sa trajectoire de vol plané. Le capitaine tomba aussi mais exulta en se relevant :

- Et paf ! Dans le mille ! Regardez moi ces crétins, voilà comment répliquent les humains !

La barge de combat avait mal encaissé le choc, et un immense choc sourd accompagna sa lourde chute sur le sol granitique. L'Étoile de Deneb fut protégé par ses boucliers et la témérité de son capitaine.

- 'I beg your pardon Sir', mais les écrans sont fichus, regretta le lieutenant Prower via son vidéophone.  
- Tant pis, se contenta de dire le capitaine. On s'en passera.

Le capitaine s'assit au milieu du désordre ambiant et ouvrit un petit tiroir à proximité de son fauteuil. Il en sortit un superbe verre en cristal d'Orion et se servit un bon vieux brandy de Pégase-2.

- Vois tu, mon cher Harlock, il faut parfois faire preuve de… hum… d'_imagination_. Rien n'est jamais perdu. Santé les robots, on se reverra en enfer !

_Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Même lors des courses de modules de vitesse je ne faisais pas des choses aussi dangereuses._

- Eh bien, Harlock ? Tu n'assumes plus ton rôle ?

Harlock se secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et recensa mentalement les opérations à effectuer immédiatement.

- Rapport des dégâts et des blessés. On fait atterrir le vaisseau dès que possible à proximité des civils.

Au milieu d'un panache de fumées digne d'une antique chaudière au mazout l'Étoile de Deneb se posa, ou plutôt s'écrasa dans le sol un peu trop dur de la planète de marbre.

La colonne de civils se réorganisa assez vite autour des derniers chars de transports à sustentation magnétiques. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite plein d'espoir vers ce qui restait du vaisseau.

Le lieutenant Valentina Žvotia rejoignit Harlock, qui se tenait à proximité du sas latéral d'accès. Les chocs et dommages de combat avaient sérieusement atteints les distributeurs d'énergie et la porte manoeuvrait mal.

- Bravo, fit la voix féminine dans son dos. Avec çà, nous en sommes à deux semaines de réparations pour tout remettre comme neuf.

Harlock se retourna et contempla à nouveau de bleu de travail sale et troué. L'état des machines et la proximité de deux autres barges de combat ne le rassuraient pas vraiment.

- D'autres vont venir, répondit Harlock avec un calme troublant.  
- Je sais, c'est pour çà que nous pourrons décoller dans trois heures.  
- Pourquoi est-ce si long ?  
- Parce les civils mettent du temps à embarquer !

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet n'avait qu'une seule envie en tête : quitter cette planète avec le maximum de réfugiés. Son vaisseau quasiment hors de combat, il était illusoire de continuer à résister ici.

Un message crypté, en classe II, parvint à l'État major central :

_Planète de marbre occupée par forces humanoïdes. Défenses locales anéanties. Rentrons avec réfugiés civils. Bilan : 7 645 morts/disparus parmi les soldats. Capitaine senioris Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet._


	3. Le négociateur

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**III – Le négociateur**

* * *

_"Il n'a jamais existé de bonne guerre ou de mauvaise paix" Benjamin Franklin, homme politique terrien_

_"Les hommes aiment la guerre. Ils ne changeront jamais !" GC-43-32, administrateur bêta d'Antarès, planète humanoïde._

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand_

Autres personnages

_Monseigneur Georgio Antonini : Diplomate terrien, ambassadeur de l'Union Terrestre près de le confédération de la bordure.  
Mimee Nennvial Númenessë: Diplomate de la bordure, contact de Georgio Antonini.  
Général Technétium : Chef des forces humanoïdes_

* * *

**Escorte risquée**

_Journal d'informations locales : La planète de fer et le système alpha Cassiopée sont passés sous domination de l'Union Terrestre, grâce à un coup d'éclat du général Fletcher. Par ailleurs, les humanoïdes, avec une supériorité numérique écrasante, ont pris pied sur la planète d'ocre, malgré la résistance héroïque du colonel senioris Ali Ben Akmer et de ses troupes. Enfin, les négociations avec les planètes indépendantes de la bordure sont prometteuses, et l'envoi d'un diplomate est…_

Le capitaine De Saint Eymet n'aimait décidemment pas les informations officielles. Il éteignit le poste, un vieux modèle tri bande, d'un geste un peu brusque. L'infini de l'espace s'offrait à lui et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, l'Étoile de Deneb n'entendait aucun coup de feu.

Gamma Taurus, une étoile lointaine et perdue, était un passage réputé vers les systèmes indépendants de la bordure extérieure. Ces planètes, colonisées longtemps par les humains et d'autres races, ne s'étaient jamais jointes à une union ou confédération mono raciale. Quelle sagesse de rester indépendant…

Un bruit sec, quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Le capitaine reposa dans un tiroir ouvert cette photo, qu'il regardait de temps à autres.

- Entrez, fit-il de sa vieille voix fatiguée.  
- Capitaine, vous vouliez me voir ?

L'homme était grand et il se dégageait naturellement de lui une sorte de charisme. Ses yeux implacables reflétaient une volonté de fer, mais le jeune lieutenant primus Harlock manquait cruellement d'expérience au combat.

- Harlock, maintenant je peux te révéler le véritable objet de notre mission. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle est un peu spéciale.  
- J'avais deviné, avec ce départ en catimini.  
- Bon, grosso modo, l'Union cherche des appuis militaires et diplomatiques extérieurs. Dans la bordure, bien sur. On nous envoie pour escorter un négociateur vers la planète Sélénia, pour y rencontrer une huile du gouvernement.

Voilà une mission dont Harlock se serait bien passé. Bien que la planète Sélénia soit neutre (et que cet état de fait soit respecté partout dans l'univers), la probabilité d'un accrochage sérieux était forte.

- Qui est notre "négociateur" ? demanda Harlock à tout hasard.  
- Je n'en sais foutrement rien, mon vieux. On escortera les transports "Iltais" et "Raya" vers Sélénia. On doit les récupérer aux points de coordonnées 45-G-E21, après être passés par Gamma Taurus.

Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que l'un des nœuds de communication les moins utilisés dans les routes secondaires de la bordure. Un couloir de vitesse lumière inusité depuis les temps de la Grande Expansion. Un endroit discret, assez pour une mission d'espionnage ou… une embuscade.

Harlock ressortit avec quelques papiers officiels résumant tout de qui allait se passer pendant les quelques jours à venir. Le lieutenant Valentina Žvotia, le chef mécanicien adjoint, s'affairait à réparer un répartiteur d'énergie à la peinture un peu usée dans la coursive. Cette gentille Tchèque était une mécanicienne douée, doublée d'une beauté troublante. Elle s'était engagée avec la ferme intention de retrouver son frère, disparu en mission lors des précédents conflits.

- Alors, Harlock, où va-t-on finalement ? C'est tellement calme qu'on a eu le temps de tout réparer dans la salle des machines. C'est suspect.

Le commandant en second de l'Étoile de Deneb se demanda un instant comment répondre. Cette mission paraissait à la fois importante et suicidaire.

- On va chercher une personnalité dans un coin perdu pour l'amener ailleurs, se contenta-t-il de dire. Donc on ne devrait pas voir pas d'humanoïdes avant un paquet de temps, dit-il plus pour se persuader lui que la mécanicienne.  
- Tant mieux ! Mon chef préférerait être écartelé vif plutôt que voir ses précieuses machines voler en éclat,_ à nouveau…_  
- Ce n'est guère étonnant, répondit Harlock songeur.  
- Je te rappelle qu'au petit jeu "poussons les machines à fond elles vont tenir" tu es premier.

Il reprit sa route pour prendre un peu de repos avant ses inspections de routine de l'après midi. Le système mentionné se situait encore à une dizaine de parsecs de leur position actuelle. Le voyage durerait 4 jours, 5 sans faire chauffer les machines pour faire plaisir à 'clef anglaise', le chef mécanicien en titre du vieux croiseur.

Avant de s'endormir, Harlock repensa aux causes de cette guerre. Les enjeux dépassaient les simples conflits d'intérêts Humains et Humanoïdes. De nombreuses races extraterrestres étaient sollicitées de part et d'autres. Souvent pour du matériel, parfois pour un soutien militaire direct.

Le ralliement récent des Minios, une ancienne race de guerriers cybernétiques aux Humanoïdes, paraissait suspect vu sa rapidité. _Il y avait quelque d'autre…_

* * *

**Robotisez-la**

La transmission reçue sur le vaisseau amiral Humanoïde était claire et inquiétante. Le général Technétium débrancha la fibre de liaison au terminal de son fauteuil. Le réseau crypté des humains était si facilement piratable qu'un humanoïde lambda pouvait y pénétrer, pour peu qu'il s'en donne le temps.

Le monde extérieur paraissait rouge à travers les yeux synthétiques du robot. Les bruits résonnaient différemment à ses capteurs auditifs, mais le cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement, débarrassé de toutes ces émotions humaines parasites.

- Quels sont les ordres concernant le transport " Iltais", général ? demanda l'officier qui se tenait derrière lui.  
- Capturez-le et robotisez en secret tous les membres d'équipage. Les représentants de la bordure croiront à une trahison humaine et au pire ils déclineront leur offre.- Et la négociatrice, que doit-on en faire ?  
- Je n'aime cette race d'être vivant. Robotisez-là avec les autres et intégrez là dans une section d'assaut orbital.  
- A vos ordres.

L'officier salua brièvement son supérieur et sortit à toute vitesse pour transmettre les ordres. Le général Technétium sortit de sa salle de commandement pour prendre des nouvelles fraîches du conflit.

Les coursives étaient faites de métal froid et impersonnel. Plusieurs soldats et marins robotisés vaquaient à leur tâches quotidienne, et de petits robots réparateurs de type 42 tournaient sans cesse, astiquant, réparant, redressant tout ce qui devait l'être.

Les étoiles défilaient au loin, mais le nombre impressionnant de vaisseaux de guerre et de barges de combat masquait une grande partie du ciel.

Soudain, une communication radio interpella le général :

- Mon général, 'Elle' demande à vous parler.  
- Bien, transmettez la communication vers la pièce 56-EE-T.

Dans une petite pièce technique anodine, le général connecta son cerveau électronique à l'ordinateur central de communications du vaisseau amiral via un terminal secondaire. Qu'est ce qu'Elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

- Général. Voici de nouvelles instructions, dit une voix féminine grave.  
- Quels sont vos ordres ?  
- Lorsque vous intercepterez les transports " Iltais" et "Raya", ramenez-Nous la négociatrice vivante. Pas de robotisation sans Notre ordre.  
- Mais, voyons, êtes-Vous sérieuse ?  
- Oui, ne discutez pas nos ordres.  
- Bien, je ferai selon vos désirs.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude assez curieux s'emparait du Général lorsque cette personne la contactait. En fait, il ignorait jusqu'à son nom et ses motivations. Tout ce qu'il savait était ce que le gouverneur central humanoïde avait bien voulu lui apprendre : 'Elle' donne les ordres mais personne ne doit savoir qui elle est. Se poser trop de questions est finalement un travers humain que les robots ne connaissent plus.

En sortant de la pièce, un officier se présenta spontanément pour faire un rapport succinct.

- Nous avons capturé un cargo humain et robotisé ses passagers. Ils ont été affectés au régiment 45-G.  
- Bien. Détruisez le ferry et continuez ainsi. Je vous rappelle qu'il nous faut au moins 400 000 robots supplémentaires afin de mener à bien nos opérations.  
- A vos ordres.

Le militaire préférait largement des confrontations directes à ces interminables parties d'échecs stellaires où il avait trop l'impression que d'être une pièce parmi d'autres.

Une pièce importante, certes, mais une pièce.

* * *

**'Iltais' et 'Raya'**

Le nœud de communication 45-G-E21 ne comprenait qu'une seule trace de civilisation spatiale : une antique bouée de navigation stellaire, mentionnant les coordonnées des points de saut hyperespace proches. Autrefois, du monde passait par ici, mais depuis la découverte des passages rapides du côté de Eta-Carinae, le lieu devint désert.

L'Étoile de Deneb arriva en avance à son rendez vous. En position stable à proximité des ruines d'une station service spatiale, le vaisseau tenta de retrouver son invité dans les fréquences connues.

- Je n'ai strictement rien à la radio et au radar, annonça l'opérateur.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Attendons un peu et nous verrons bien.

'Clef anglaise' laissa exceptionnellement ses machines pour une prendre une tasse de thé à la pièce de repos. Il retrouva Harlock qui sirotait une sorte de whisky de Sirius dans un verre en cristal bleu.

- Notre nouveau commandant en second est inactif. 'Curious, isn't it?' fit l'anglais en frisant sa moustache.  
- Attendre, il faut_ toujours_ attendre ces diplomates. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette mission. Quelque chose cloche.  
- 'Wait and see', on dit chez moi. Il est un peu tôt pour se prononcer.

Le whisky de Sirius ne résista guère de temps face à la soif du commandant en second, qui décidemment appréciait de plus en plus ces liqueurs exotiques.

- Dites-moi, Chef, vous avez connu le capitaine bien avant moi. Qu'est ce qu'il le rend si morose à chaque combat ?  
- Hum, fit l'anglais en reposant sa tasse de thé. Le capitaine a participé aux guerres des bordures, jadis. Cherchez "bataille de Holis-prime" sur le réseau crypté.

Le mécanicien se leva sans ajouter un mot malgré l'expression de surprise d'Harlock. Sa tasse de thé, à moitié pleine d'un Ceylan impérial Premier grade traînait sur la table.

Le capitaine appela d'urgence Harlock et les autres officiers en passerelle. Le vaisseau "Iltais" était arrivé, enfin.

L'écran de contrôle renvoyait une image de mauvaise qualité, grésillante. Le transport humain flottait dans un silence inquiétant, immobile, au loin. Aucun signal de reconnaissance n'était émis de leur ordinateur principal, et pour cause...

L'Iltais était troué de toutes parts, son écran atmosphérique percé laissait partir les gaz à travers le vide spatial. Les traces sur la coque provenaient de canons lasers, les marques noires et les éclats métalliques ne trompaient personne. Une agression en règle, qui ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre chance à un ferry mixte désarmé.

- Ils viennent d'être attaqués, conclut le capitaine. A vos postes, l'agresseur ne doit pas être bien loin.  
- Nous sommes en avance, murmura Harlock. Nous avons du les gêner !  
- Probable… Il faut scanner les environs et chercher le transport "Raya".

L'Étoile de Deneb ralluma ses moteurs et partit à la rencontre du deuxième vaisseau. Un message de détresse universel en langue binaire plongea le croiseur Terrien dans un silence effrayé.

- Ici le transport 'Raya', de la bordure extérieure. Nous sommes attaqués par des escorteurs humanoïdes. Nous demandons une assistance immédiate.

A quelques milli parsecs de la vieille bouée de navigation spatiale, le transport 'Raya', un vaisseau officiel diplomatique de la bordure, subissait les tirs croisés de deux escorteurs légers humanoïdes.

Grâce à leurs systèmes de brouillage des émissions, leurs adversaires pouvaient toujours s'égosiller à lancer des appels de détresse, aucun vaisseau lointain n'était en mesure de les entendre. Seul un vaisseau très proche avait une chance de capter quelque chose.

_Heureusement pour eux, l'Étoile de Deneb était en avance sur son horaire…_

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet jugea la situation maîtrisable et laissa le soin à son second de s'occuper de la bataille. Se battre contre eux escorteurs légers relevait du cas d'école, et le vieux marin commençait à en avoir assez de ces combats interminables.

- Feu sur le vaisseau de gauche, ordonna Harlock une fois assis. Concentrez les tirs sur les machines et la passerelle.  
- A vos ordres, répondit l'artilleur braqué sur ses commandes.

Les canons du vaisseau de l'Union déchiquetèrent la fine coque humanoïde, perçant facilement son bouclier de protection magnétique. Il tenta de répliquer avec ses mitrailleuses à impulsions, mais cette arme ne possédait pas assez de puissance pour inquiéter le croiseur humain.

Le deuxième escorteur cessa son attaque contre le vaisseau neutre et essaya une attaque dans l'angle mort d'Harlock. Devinant tôt les intentions de cet adversaire, il manoeuvra l'Étoile de Deneb avec brio, pour pouvoir faire feu avec un maximum de précision. Le deuxième escorteur explosa au troisième impact, projetant quantité de débris métalliques.

_Décidemment, cela devient presque trop facile, se dit Harlock en se reposant dans son fauteuil._

Harlock se détendit un peu et fit appeler le capitaine en passerelle pour lui exposer la situation.

- Lieutenant, j'ai une transmission entrante sur le canal delta…

* * *

**Mimee**

La femme qui apparut sur l'écran avait une beauté troublante pour un extra terrestre. Les cheveux bleus longs, des yeux fins jaunes sans pupilles, un peau bleue ciel pastel. Harlock connaissait la morphologie des habitants de Jura, mais il en voyait une pour la première fois.

- Je vous remercie pour votre intervention. Je suis Mimee Nennvial Númenessë. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Harlock, commandant en second de ce croiseur de l'Union Terrestre, l'Étoile de Deneb. Quels sont vos dégâts ? Votre vaisseau a l'air sérieusement atteint.  
- Tout le monde est mort ici. Les humanoïdes ont attaqué avec un interféromètre à ondes cérébrales. Les humains n'y ont pas résisté.

Mimee inclina un peu la tête et sembla fixer le lieutenant avec un regard profond, même s'il est parfaitement impossible pour un humain de savoir ce que pense un jurassienne.

- Où est Monseigneur Antonini ? Il m'attend et je dois…  
- Eux aussi sont morts, victimes de ces mêmes agresseurs.

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet s'était stoppé au niveau du sas d'accès et observait en silence le dialogue entre son second et la diplomate. Il s'avança légèrement et se présenta.

- Excellence, je suis le capitaine senioris Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet, commandant ce vaisseau. Venez à notre bord, vous serez plus à l'aise que dans cette épave flottante.  
- Bien, j'accepte volontiers, à condition que vous vous engagiez à donner une sépulture à tous ces hommes.  
- Vous avez ma parole.

Mimee utilisa une navette de transport automatique et fut transférée sur l'Étoile de Deneb. Elle portait une grande robe bleue, qui ne tranchait pas vraiment avec son teint. Son seul bagage ayant survécu au combat était une petite valise en cuire synthétique de Mangor.

Une fois installée dans la pièce de repos, Saint Eymet et Harlock décidèrent de la questionner autour d'une boisson pour la détendre (et aussi pour juger des espoirs de réussite de la mission).

- Désirez-vous quelques chose à boire ?  
- Avez-vous de l'alcool ? N'importe lequel fera l'affaire, je meurs de faim.

Harlock fut assez surpris mais Mimee expliqua gentiment que son organisme ne pouvait se nourrir exclusivement que d'alcool.

_J'espère au moins qu'elle ne va boire toute la réserve de whisky de Sirius, se dit le lieutenant à moitié en plaisantant._

- Excellence, commença le capitaine, nous allons vous conduire sur Sélénia. Vous y serez en sécurité et nous préviendrons vos autorités. Ce qui est arrivé est tragique et…  
- Non, interrompit Mimee. Ne me conduisez pas_ tout de suite_ sur Sélénia.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Si les humanoïdes apprennent que vous êtes ici ils vont…

Harlock s'arrêta net. Mimee avait sorti de sa valise une petite harpe et commença à jouer un air, comme si ses deux invités n'existaient pas.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, lieutenant Harlock, dit-elle en jouant. Je souhaite rester à vos côtés et observer les humains de la Terre. Je veux savoir si vous _valez la peine_ que l'on se batte avec vous.

La musique douce emplit l'atmosphère, contrastant vivement avec le silence des deux gradés. Une minute, puis deux s'écoulèrent. Le capitaine entraîna Harlock dehors et ils tinrent conseil au beau milieu de la coursive, entre une vanne électronique et une commande de porte magnétique.

- Capitaine, gardons Mimee avec nous. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut qu'elle reste ici.  
- Je crois qu'on est en train de faire une nouvelle _connerie_, mais bon. Les humanoïdes sont plus au courant que nous de nos missions. Aller sur Sélénia tout de suite est trop risqué.  
- Et retourner sur Terre, avec notre invitée, serait très mal interprété actuellement par l'Assemblée de la Bordure.

La seule option viable était donc de garder la précieuse Mimee à bord de l'Étoile de Déneb, en attendant d'y voir plus clair. L'attaque simultanée des deux vaisseaux, soit-disant en mission secrète, était trop inquiétant pour continuer à agir de la sorte.

Harlock rentra annoncer leur décision à leur hôte, qui jouait toujours paisiblement de la harpe Jurassienne en entamant les réserves d'alcool du bord.

- Mimee, vous allez rester un peu ici. Vous serez à l'abri, le temps que les choses s'améliorent et qu'on y voit plus clair.  
- Je savais que vous prendriez cette décision, lieutenant Harlock. Voyez vous, j'ai lu dans le futur que nous sommes liés. _Je ne sais pas si je vous quitterai un jour…_

Harlock regarda avec étonnement l'extra terrestre à la peau bleue. La musique qu'elle jouait réveillait des sentiments bizarres, il se détendait.

* * *

**La Bataille de 'Holis-Prime'**

Harlock se réveilla en pleine nuit et il ferma à clef son bureau de l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers son bureau métallique un peu cabossé et alluma son terminal relié au réseau global. Il suait un peu mais il voulait savoir. Que s'était-t-il passé à cette fameuse bataille pour le capitaine soit dans cet état mélancolique à chaque nouvel affrontement avec les humanoïdes ?

- Ah voyons, une première information…

Bataille de Holis-Prime : Bataille entre les humains de la Terre et de Mars contre les planètes humanoïdes colonies de Râmétale.

- Tiens, c'est curieux. Il n'est fait mention nulle part d'un précédent conflit entre humains et robots.

Soudain, une petite alarme sonore

_Informations classifiées, accès interdit._

Harlock chargea en parallèle un petit programme pirate, un souvenir fort utile qu'il avait ramené avec lui de l'Académie Navale. Le petit virus prit tout de même cinq bonnes minutes avant de débloquer le programme d'accès.

_Bataille de Holis-Prime. Rapport confidentiel n°56-T-433J. Par Général Andropoulos. Forces terriennes : 2__ème__ et 5__ème__ flottes, commandées par le primipile Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet. Forces humanoïdes : Flotte commandée par le général humanoïde Eugène Aimé de Saint Eymet. Chronologie : Attaque de …_

Les yeux d'Harlock fixèrent les noms des chefs ayant mené la lutte.

Eustache était bien le prénom du capitaine de l'Étoile de Deneb, mais le grade indiqué était bien supérieur au sien actuellement. Et l'appellation "primipile" n'était plus en usage depuis une bonne dizaine d'années sur Terre, avant la refonte des flottes spatiales.

Le général humanoïde pouvait-il être le frère d'Eustache ? Peu de gens portent un nom aussi alambiqué. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas dans l'esprit d'Harlock.

… _Retraite effectuée sur deux secteurs. Affrontement indécis. Perte humanoïdes : 67 , dont général Eugène Aimé de Saint Eymet. Pertes humaines : 64 dont officier …_

La fin du rapport bureaucratique apportait une réponse mais soulevait quantité de nouvelles questions auxquelles Harlock aurait aimé trouver une réponse.

Le futur pirate reposa sa console de commande posa ses coudes sur le bureau métallique. L'heure avançait et le manque de sommeil commençait à assombrir son esprit.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour être dégradé de primipile à simple capitaine senioris ? dit-il à mi-voix.

Il referma l'ordinateur et se recoucha en essayant de chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit trop fatigué.

Dans son poste, le capitaine de Saint Eymet finissait de rédiger une de ces nombreuses missives officielles qu'il exécrait….

_Rapport de mission de l'Étoile de Deneb : Vaisseaux diplomatiques attaqués par humanoïdes et détruits. Négociateurs morts. Nous nous replions sur le poste avancé de la planète de feu. Capitaine Senioris Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet._


	4. Intrigues byzantines

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**IV – Intrigues byzantines**

_

* * *

" Que peuvent les lois, là où ne règne que l'argent ?" Pétrone, écrivain latin_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Mimee : Diplomate de la bordure, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_La Présidente Mary Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre, luxembourgeoise  
Sénateur Antonov : Représentant de la région fédérale de Russie Oural à l'assemblée Terrestre  
Helborg : Octadian, ambassadeur plénipotentiaire de Naxos auprès de l'Union Terrestre. Membre influent de la Guilde du Commerce galactique.  
Sénateur Sléboda : Gouverneur de Syrtis-Major, représentant la planète Mars à l'Union Terrestre_

* * *

**Hypocrisie politique**

_Journal d'informations locales : La disparition mystérieuse des croiseurs "Iltais" et "Raya" a compromis les négociations entre l'Union Terrestre et les planètes de la bordure. Naxos, le centre de la Guilde du commerce, a dépêché l'ambassadeur Helborg auprès de la Présidente Attia malgré ce tragique évènement…_

La Présidente Mary Attia accordait une très grande importance à la lecture de la presse, surtout s'il s'agissait de la presse à scandales. L'information de la perte des négociateurs secrets avait filtré, malgré ses instructions formelles.

Son visage un peu creux et ridé trahissait son âge et cette guerre lui causait trop de soucis. Les chambres parlementaires lui avaient donné les pleins pouvoirs, mais les députés lui réclamaient des comptes au sujet de tous ces impôts et de la conscription forcée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Le sénateur Antonov rentra brutalement dans la pièce, poussant sans ménagement un huissier officiel.

- Bravo, 'Madame la Présidente', dit-il avec un air sombre. Pour une mission secrète, c'est réussi.  
- Les humanoïdes ont décrypté les messages. C'est la seule explication possible.

Le sénateur Antonov était grand et un peu maigrichon. Comme tout russe moyen, un de ses loisirs favoris était de boire de la vodka plus que de raison et l'alcool avait bien dégradé son aspect physique. Mais son cerveau gardait une capacité de réflexion hors du commun. Peut être est-ce pour cela qu'il obtint facilement ce poste de conseiller spécial auprès des plus hautes instances dirigeantes.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure. J'avais pris en compte cette éventualité, reprit la Présidente en tournant sur son fauteuil.  
- Ah, et quel est ce joker ?  
- L'ambassadeur de Naxos, Helborg.  
- Rien que çà. On en est là…  
- Oui.

La Présidente et le Sénateur Antonov savaient tous deux ce que l'Empire de Naxos pouvait offrir à la Terre : A peu près n'importe quoi, même plusieurs flottes galactiques, à condition d'y mettre… le prix. La Guilde du Commerce de Naxos était sûrement l'institution privée la plus riche de l'Univers et ils marchandaient toujours à leur avantage avant de concéder quoique ce soit.

- Et pourquoi ne pas imposer la conscription aux planètes Mars et Vénus ? suggéra le politique Russe.  
- Nos coffres sont vides, déplora la Présidente. Comptez-vous payer des soldats avec des beaux sourires et les équiper d'arcs et de flèches ? ironisa la Présidente.  
- Vous voulez emprunter de l'argent à ce vaurien d'Helborg et à sa maudite Guilde ?  
- C'est le mieux pour l'instant. Je le vois cet après midi. Laissez moi, maintenant. Allez, sortez !

Un instant stupéfait, le sénateur tourna les talons et laissa la Présidente seule à ses occupations. Elle congédia les deux huissiers officiels et le licteur présent. Sur l'un de ses terminaux informatiques, elle initia une liaison prioritaire et cryptée au niveau alpha vers l'Étoile de Déneb.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un visage à la barbe blanche et aux cheveux argentés apparut sur le petit écran holographique.

- Madame la Présidente, que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda le capitaine de Saint Eymet.  
- Arrête çà Eustache, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme cela.  
- Que veux-tu, Mary ?  
- Je te demande de garder cette _Mimee _au secret le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est vivante. La bordure croit à une attaque lâche des humanoïdes et je voudrais que…  
- Tes intrigues byzantines me fatiguent, tu sais ? Mais si c'est dans l'intérêt de l'Union, je le ferais.  
- Merci, Primipile Amiral. Je dois recevoir un représentant de Naxos aujourd'hui.  
- Je comprends effectivement ton embarras. Et en passant, je ne suis plus Primipile depuis un certain temps, Mary. Mets-toi çà dans la tête. De Saint Eymet, terminé.

L'écran du communicateur redevint noir et la Présidente Mary s'avachit encore dans son fauteuil pour essayer de se détendre. Elle devait résoudre l'éternelle équation "_comment faire la guerre sans un sou et sans lever de nouveaux impôts ?_ Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir sérieusement.

Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'ouvrir ce dossier confidentiel qui traînait depuis quelques temps sur son bureau. Son chef d'État-major avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle le lise elle-même !

Le papier, écru et sobre, ne contenait que quelques informations laconiques :

_Projet de nouveau vaisseau de guerre  
L'Ombre de la Mort  
Concepteur : Pr. Tochiro Oyama_

* * *

**Première leçon de politique**

Harlock frappa encore une fois à la porte de la cabine de son capitaine. Toujours aucune réponse. Il entendait quelques bribes d'une conversation.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
- Qui est-ce ? finit par demander une voix un peu énervée.  
- C'est Harlock.  
- Ah, entre…

Le bureau du capitaine de Saint Eymet était petit mais son occupant avait réussi le tour de force d'y faire figurer toute sortes de bibelots et autres souvenirs. Une bouteille entamée d'un vin liquoreux de Rhéa traînait à côté du communicateur holographique, qui indiquait :

_Fin de transmission_

- Bon, que veux-tu ? demanda l'officier en servant deux verres de ce liquide jaune.  
- Euh, je viens aux nouvelles, pour savoir ce qu'on fait_ exactement _avec Mimee. Elle passe son temps à boire et à jouer de cette harpe étrange.

Le capitaine prit son verre et le vida avec un plaisir visible. Il jugea qu'il était peut être bon d'éclairer la lanterne d'Harlock sur certains sujets plus politiques.

- Harlock, je crois qu'on va se coltiner cette Jurassienne un certain temps…  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire çà ?  
- Naxos, cette planète te dit-elle quelque chose ?  
- Euh, oui.

Harlock se revoyait un instant dans une salle de cours à l'Académie, face à un professeur sans relief qui débitait l'histoire des systèmes civilisés. Naxos, siège de la Guilde du commerce, passait pour être l'empire commercial le plus puissant jamais crée par une race intelligente, sans donner un seul coup de feu. Mais ses habitants ne portaient pas dans leur cœur les autres humains de la bordure et ce sentiment était réciproque.

- Et bien, reprit le vieux capitaine, la Présidente négocie en ce moment une alliance avec Naxos.  
- C'est ridicule, trancha Harlock. Naxos n'a pas d'armée !  
- Mais la Guilde des commerçants est riche, immensément riche, répliqua le vieil homme. Bien que la bordure soit quasiment acquise à notre cause, la _réapparition _de Mimee pendant les négociations actuelles ferait tout capoter.  
- Pourquoi cherche-t-on à tout prix le soutien de ces fripouilles de marchands ?  
- Les coffres de l'État sont vides, Harlock. La Terre ne pourra pas longtemps tenir sans lever de nouvelles troupes. Les planètes Mars et Vénus seront sûrement soumises à la conscription et …

Le capitaine s'arrêta net dans ses explications, quelque chose le retenait, inconsciemment.

- Vous parlez comme un sénateur, remarqua Harlock. Avez-vous fait de la politique un jour,_ capitaine_ ?  
- Non, répondit immédiatement ce dernier. Laisse-moi et surveille de près cette Mimee.  
- Bien, capitaine, conclut Harlock avec un sourire forcé.

Quelques minutes de marche dans une coursive silencieuse apaisa légèrement l'esprit du jeune lieutenant. Le son de la harpe de Mimee, un peu sourd, lui parvenait maintenant aux oreilles. Le militaire jugea bon d'aller voir un peu cette curieuse invitée.

Elle jouait paisiblement de sa harpe jurassienne, avec quelques bouteilles vides à ses pieds. En voyant le terrien, elle s'interrompit :

- Harlock, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Voulez-vous trinquer ? J'ai du bon whisky ici.

Elle tendit un verre à moitié plein de ce liquide dont il devenait si friand. Le visage fin de la fille pencha un peu de côté et ses yeux trahirent un sentiment d'embarras.

- Vous ne savez pas… quoi faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Effectivement. Vous êtes une sacrée épine dans le pied des politiques.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas de leur avis…

Harlock prit brutalement un verre plein et le but cul sec. Il se resservit aussitôt et revida le verre avec une célérité effarante.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier de leurs décisions, avoua Harlock.  
- Vous désapprouvez leur comportement envers ma personne et leur espoir d'alliance avec la Guilde du Commerce de Naxos.

Le verre d'Harlock était vide, et son esprit embrouillé par la fatigue et l'alcool ne lui permettrait pas de prolonger infiniment cette conversation.

Il saisit néanmoins son arme et la pointa sans ménagement vers la frêle jurassienne, qui eut un petit geste de recul en apercevant le canon noir du cosmogun.

- Une dernière chose, fit-il d'un air menaçant. Ne lisez _plus jamais_ dans mes pensées.

Mimee laissa tomber son verre qui se brisa en une multitude de petits éclats colorés. Le lieutenant Harlock partit se reposer.

* * *

**Marché de dupes**

Comme tout personnage important et un peu vaniteux, l'ambassadeur Helborg aimait s'entourer d'un protocole aussi lourd que ridicule. Cet octadian à la peau verte respirait difficilement l'air terrien, à cause de sa physiologie particulière.

Précédé par une escorte armée impressionnante et quelques marchands de la Guilde, il rentra d'un air décidé et suffisant dans le palais présidentiel.

La Présidente Mary Attia l'attendait dans un de ses bureaux, avec l'équivalent d'un an de salaire d'un petit député en petits fours et liqueurs rares.Un huissier annonça le plénipotentiaire avec une voix grave et sérieuse :

- Son Excellence l'ambassadeur Helborg, représentant Naxos et ses dépendances, membre de la guilde du commerce, comte de Fragonie, maître du….

La liste des qualificatifs et titres d'Helborg pouvaient remplir un dictionnaire. L'ambassadeur entra dans la pièce, bien que l'huissier n'ait décliné que la moitié de ses titres. Les licteurs se mirent au garde-à-vous.

- Excellence, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, déclara mielleusement la Présidente en voyant son hôte.  
- Madame la Présidente, c'est un plaisir trop rare que de vous rencontrer en ce moment, fit remarquer l'octadian, passé maître dans l'art des sous-entendus.  
- Hélas, la guerre occupe toutes mes journées.  
- La guerre, oui, fit-il d'un air songeur.

Les quelques politiques présents passèrent quelques instants à échanger des banalités. L'octadian reprit une petite part de crevette de Saturne, un plat luxueux et prit un air sérieux :

- Madame la Présidente, je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas invité uniquement pour parler du temps et manger ces délicieux plats, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet.

D'un geste un peu brusque, elle congédia une bonne partie du personnel et des invités. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre : La Présidente, le sénateur Antonov, Helborg et son acolyte.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, commença la Présidente, le gouvernement de l'Union Terrestre souhaiterait vous emprunter de l'argent.  
- Ces problèmes d'argent empoisonnent la vie de tout être civilisé, répliqua mielleusement l'ambassadeur. Il est tellement difficile de trouver des personnes de confiance. Combien souhaiteriez vous ?  
- 6 milliards d'éblus. Quelles sont vos conditions ?  
- 5 pour cent d'intérêt par an, plus le contrôle exclusif par la guilde du commerce dans les systèmes Ghodrio et la planète cuirassée. Ainsi qu'une taxe de 3 pour cent sur le commerce des épices, de l'iridium et des nano particules dans vos systèmes.

L'octadian savourait son petit effet. Il tenait le gouvernement de la Terre à sa merci, et il en profitait honteusement. Le sénateur Antonov fit une mauvaise moue, il désapprouvait visiblement le marché proposé.

- Et de plus, vous savez… prouver le bien-fondé de ce marché aux autres membres de la Guilde est long et fastidieux. Ils répugnent à s'engager aussi visiblement dans les questions politiques. Peut être que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver des arguments pour les convaincre…  
- 2 millions d'éblus pour vos services, martela la Présidente.  
- Faites un effort, je préférais les mines de titane de Jikaisu Prime…

Jikaisu Prime. Un fief humanoïde, bien protégé et loin du théâtre des opérations militaires actuelles, mais immensément riche et prospère.

L'octadian s'amusait de voir ces précieux hôtes lui manger dans la main, prêt à vendre et à promettre n'importe quoi pour se maintenir. Aujourd'hui, se dit-il, il allait faire preuve de générosité :

- La Guilde du Commerce est inquiète de la recrudescence de la piraterie vers les systèmes de beta-ursa minor. Mes confrères seraient sensibles à un geste de votre part pour faire cesser ces comportements qui nuisent aux échanges commerciaux.

La Présidente Attia et le sénateur Antonov échangèrent un regard inquiet. Beta-Ursa Minor était un point stratégique d'importance, et les prochaines offensives auraient sûrement lieu de ce secteur de la galaxie.

- Amenez-nous la tête d'Emeraldas, la femme pirate, et la Guilde saura s'en souvenir…

La Présidente devait prendre une décision rapide et se trouvait face à un dilemme. Emeraldas, la femme pirate n'avait rien fait contre la Terre ou ses soldats. Bien au contraire. Se transformer en chasseurs de primes pour le compte de la Guilde du Commerce était assez infamant.

- Soit, nous ferons le nécessaire, répondit la Présidente d'un air abattu.  
- Bien, je savais que nous pouvions nous entendre. Cette discussion est maintenant terminée. Votre argent sera là dans 2 jours.

Le sénateur Antonov patienta qu'Helborg et son acolyte furent sortis de l'immeuble avant d'accabler la Présidente d'un flot de reproches.

- Notre fierté, pour 6 milliards d'éblus, Madame la Présidente ! Nous n'avons plus aucun honneur, déplora-t-il.  
- Mieux vendre notre honneur à ce prix que subir l'invasion humanoïde. D'autres banquiers se seraient montrés moins généreux. Allez faire le nécessaire pour lever des troupes sur Vénus et Mars. Et trouvez-moi le sénateur Sléboda.  
- Madame, fit le russe en se retirant.

Une fois le politique russe parti, la Présidente prit un toast et mordillait lentement le petit bout de pain nerveusement. Elle prit soudainement son petit communicateur portable et demanda à voir de toute urgence l'amiral Van Beckdt et le Commandant Warius Zéro.

* * *

**J'agis à contrecoeur**

Harlock, comme à son habitude, était à la barre de l'Étoile de Déneb et il voguait paisiblement vers une destination lointaine, beta-ursa minor. Un ordre étrange de l'État major avait fait converger dans cette zone une bonne partie des flottes de l'Union Terrestre.

Le Capitaine Senioris De Saint Eymet hésita longuement avant de sortir de sa cabine, mais il avait finalement prit sa décision. Ses hommes méritaient au moins la vérité, enfin une partie de la vérité.

En passerelle, il se dirigea droit vers un micro et déclama son discours, longuement préparé :

- Officiers, techniciens et matelots de l'Étoile de Déneb. Nous nous dirigeons aujourd'hui vers les systèmes de beta-ursa minor afin de porter un coup décisif dans les défenses humanoïdes. Mais notre objectif prioritaire n'est pas l'attaque frontale de nos ennemis.

Le second de l'Étoile de Déneb ouvrit grand ses oreilles et écouta attentivement.

- Notre vaisseau est désigné pour tendre une embuscade à la femme pirate, Emeraldas. Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour les terriens et j'agis à contrecoeur. De Saint Eymet, terminé.

Sans essayer de soutenir le regard de ses subordonnés, le capitaine quitta la passerelle en souhaitant être prévenu dès que le vaisseau arriverait à proximité du lieu de la bataille. Harlock laissa la barre à l'artilleur allemand, Hans Wittelsbach, et courut après le capitaine.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Capitaine, répondez !  
- Harlock, ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plait. Cet ordre, il ne venait pas d'un militaire mais de quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Et connaissant cette personne, elle serait capable de tout, même de s'attaquer à des innocents pour parvenir à ses fins.  
- Enfin, capitaine, ajouta Harlock en saisissant le bras de l'officier. Cette femme, Emeraldas, représente un espoir de liberté pour tous les humains. C'est de la folie !

Le capitaine se dégagea rageusement et foudroya son second du regard, avant de prendre un air désolé.

- C'est l'inconvénient d'être militaire, dit-il en marchant lentement. Nous devons obéir à des ordres, parfois injustes. Je ne sais pas dans quel but nous devons capturer cette femme mais je crois… non, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Mais je pense bien que deux ou trois pirates de son calibre seraient plus utiles pour la Terre qu'une armada de vaisseaux de guerre. Va étudier ton plan de bataille. L'affrontement de beta ursa minor ne sera pas comparable à ce que tu as déjà vécu.

Le lieutenant se retrouva seul et dirigea finalement ses pas vers le carré, où Mimee avait délaissé sa harpe pour dormir un peu. Toute seule, elle avait bu pas moins de 7 litres d'alcool différents.

La flotte de l'Union se rassemblait, petit à petit. A côté du célèbre Karyu, le dragon flamboyant, ses sister-ships formaient un alignement impeccable.

Harlock s'amusa à les compter. Le Suiryu, dragon aquatique, le Kazeryu, le dragon céleste et le Dōryu, dragon terrestre. Ils étaient tous rassemblés à nouveau, pour ce qui s'annonçait comme une bataille apocalyptique.

- Un jour, je commanderai ce genre de vaisseau, grand, puissant, pour le bien de la Terre et de ses habitants, se dit-il. Mais j'espère ne jamais à avoir à obéir à des ordres aussi injustes. Je … suivrai ma propre voie.

Mimee s'était réveillée mais ne bougeait pas, restant allongée sur le canapé en tissu synthétique. Elle lisait inconsciemment les pensées d'Harlock, malgré sa précédente interdiction formelle, très persuasive.

- Et ce jour là, pensa-t-elle, je crois que je serais à vos côtés, Capitaine. Votre cœur est juste, je sens que je resterai avec vous, longtemps…

Au loin, un train passait, ignorant les drames qui se déroulaient dans l'Univers. Le Galaxy Express 999 était un symbole pour beaucoup de peuples intelligents et, ironie du sort, il se dirigeait lui aussi vers le système de beta ursa minor.

- Que fait-on alors, lieutenant? demanda Valentina Žvotia, l'officier mécanicien adjoint qui était rentré.  
- On part à la guerre, Valentina. Prépare-toi, çà risque d'être très rude.  
- Tous ces vaisseaux, dit-elle en regardant par un hublot pressurisé. C'est … inquiétant.  
- Les trois quarts de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre contre l'armada humanoïde… Le sang va couler en abondance…

Ce petit mot pétrifia Mimee, toujours couchée, et la jolie Tchèque.


	5. Train à la dérive

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**V – Train à la dérive**

* * *

_"Il__ y __a __des__ remèdes __pour__ la__ maladie, __il__ n'__y __en __a__ point __pour __la__ destinée" Proverbe Indien._

* * *

Personnages du chapitre 

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Diplomate de la bordure, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_Maetel : Passagère du galaxy express 999  
Emeraldas : Femme pirate, sévissant actuellement du côté de Beta Ursa Minor  
Le contrôleur : Employé de la société des chemins de fer galactique  
Alpha 6F: Espion au service des humanoïdes_

* * *

**Noyautage**

_Journal d'informations locales : Une bataille sanglante s'est déroulée au alentours de la station- relais de Beta-ursa minor. La flotte de l'Union Terrestre a été forcée de céder du terrain face aux forces combinées des humanoïdes et des Minios. Par ailleurs, nos troupes occupent actuellement les mines de titane de la banlieue de Jikaisu Prime.  
Dans un autre registre, la planète Mars a fournit récemment ses premiers éléments de combats et…_

La jeune femme reposa son journal électronique d'un air abattu. Elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre, comme si elle cherchait à fuir cette triste réalité qui la rattrapait incessamment. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur la banquette, à côté de sa valise. Les pompons de sa tenue noire occupaient ses doigts fins.

- Je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute, se dit-elle.

Seule dans l'immense wagon du train, Maetel broyait du noir, plus que d'habitude. Cette guerre la rendait infiniment triste et elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire quelque chose. Mais pouvait-elle faire quoique ce soit dans sa situation ?

Le robot l'observait discrètement depuis sa montée sur la planète de verre. Alpha 6F avait subi le processus de mécanisation depuis longtemps, mais il avait gardé un travers humain bien utile à un espion : l'obstination.

Le contrôleur s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le wagon lorsque le robot l'interpella :

- Bonjour, excusez-moi, quel est le prochain arrêt du galaxy express 999 ?  
- Monsieur, il s'agit de Beta-Ursa Minor.  
- Mais, je croyais que la guerre entre les robots et les humains interdisait l'accès du Galaxy Express à cet endroit ? Une si jolie personne comme cette demoiselle pourrait être en danger, dit-il en jetant un regard discret à Maetel.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, notre train en a vu d'autres et mademoiselle Maetel aussi. Je vous rappelle que le règlement du galaxy express 999 vous permet de…

Le cerveau d'Alpha 6F ordonna à ses muscles de faire un sourire, mais son visage mécanique ne pouvait plus refléter d'émotions. Il laissa le contrôleur partir en courant et transmis un code sur un petit boîtier. 'Elle' serait ravie de savoir enfin où se cachait cette Maetel.

L'humanoïde retourna à la voiture bar ou une serveuse au corps de verre lui servit une mixture propre à plaire uniquement aux humanoïdes. Peu après, le petit boîtier émit la réponse attendue :

_Coordonnées reçues. Intervention imminente. Restez sur place et informez toute évolution situation. Quittez galaxy express 999 au dernier moment._

Le champ de bataille de Ursa Minor apparut au loin, au milieu d'étoiles anonymes. Les restes de vaisseaux et carcasses fumantes volaient, çà et là. Les humains et leurs ennemis s'étaient livré une furieuse bataille, pendant plusieurs jours.

Un général humain a eu l'audace (ou la lucidité) de comparer cette tuerie à l'antique bataille de Koursk, en Russie, où deux nations en guerre s'étaient affrontées dans un bain de sang. Finalement, sa comparaison était injuste. Beaucoup plus d'humains et de robots avaient péri ici.

Au centre de ce champ de ruines, une vieille station relais servait de gare de fortune au galaxy express 999. Depuis les bombardements planétaires et l'évacuation des populations locales (des rhoniens multi cellulaires pour la plupart), aucune autre installation ne pouvait accueillir le prestigieux train express.

- Beta Ursa Minor ! 2h54 d'arrêt. Nous conseillons à nos passagers qui ne descendent pas à cet arrêt de rester dans le train, sinon la Compagnie ne saurait garantir leur sécurité.

Le contrôleur avait fait son annonce à toute vitesse, saluant les passagers à la volée et courant vers la locomotive.

Une microscopique larme coula sur la joue gauche de Maetel, lorsqu'elle vit les restes des vaisseaux flotter, éclatés de partout, dans un silence insoutenable. Le calme avant la tempête, certains diront.

* * *

**'Koursk'**

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet s'était enfermé dans son poste depuis la retraite de Beta Ursa Minor. Exceptionnellement, il avait assuré lui-même la direction des opérations lors de la grande bataille.

Harlock ne pensait à rien et fixait une cloison avec ce regard à la fois fort et inquiétant, sourd aux appels du modèle bi-ondes de la radio.

_Comment a-t-on pu se faire massacrer à ce point ? Trois flottes entièrement détruites ou presque._

- Lieutenant, c'est grave, insista Hans Wittelsbach, l'officier artilleur. Vous devriez prendre la communication.  
- Bien, passez-les moi, ces enquiquineurs.

L'image de l'amiral primus Takeichi, le dernier Commandant local des forces encore en vie, apparut avec cette mine déconfite. Cet homme trouvait bizarrement grâce aux yeux d'Harlock. Il se battait pour le bien de l'humanité, sans haine ni passion excessive. Il n'était pas corrompu ou intéressé comme nombre de politiciens ou de hauts gradés, mais c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

- Ici l'amiral primus Takeichi, nous avons reçu l'ordre d'effectuer une nouvelle attaque générale sur Beta Ursa Minor. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Takeichi terminé.

Harlock se leva et frappa l'accoudoir se son siège avec son poing nouvellement balafré, un petit souvenir laissé par les humanoïdes lors d'un énième affrontement.

L'Étoile de Déneb fit demi-tour, comme tous les vaisseaux encore en état autour de lui. Le seul navire encore imposant était le célèbre Karyu, vaisseau amiral qui pouvait tenir tête à deux ou trois barges de combat de classe A simultanément.

- C'est insensé, se dit Harlock en quittant la passerelle, pour aller se détendre un peu.  
- Harlock ! 'Freeze' ! cria le lieutenant Miles Prower avec sa grosse voix et le menaçant avec un outil assez imposant.

Le pauvre mécanicien perdait le sommeil et était très tendu, comme une majorité de l'équipage. Ces trois dernières semaines, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et passé le plus clair de son temps à réparer les dégâts encaissés.

- Si vous abîmez encore les machines ou si vous poussez encore les générateurs quantiques, çà ira mal pour vous, avertit le mécanicien en faisant jongler sa clef dynamométrique.  
- Laissez Prower, dit une voix derrière lui.

Le Capitaine senioris de Saint Eymet renvoya gentiment son chef mécanicien récalcitrant à ses chères machines et invita Harlock silencieusement à boire un verre. Ce français d'origine se renfermait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. La guerre semblait le lasser terriblement et lui donner ce sentiment très humain : le désespoir.

Le son d'une harpe mélodieuse emplissait l'atmosphère à proximité de la salle de détente.

- Saura-t-on un jour que faire avec cette Mimee ? demanda le Capitaine plus pour lui-même que pour son second.  
- Elle semble vouloir nous… Harlock s'interrompit et préféra ne rien dire.

Le capitaine offrit un siège et une bonne dose de liqueur de Ghorn, un liquide verdâtre au goût agréablement surprenant.

- Harlock, j'ai reçu via une communication pirate un message inquiétant du côté de Beta Ursa Minor.

L'attention et la curiosité d'Harlock furent réveillées par ces propos pour le moins inattendus. Le Capitaine essayait de faire passer le devoir avant tout, même si son comportement était parfois orthodoxe. Ces communications lancées par tous les hackers de l'univers ne le passionnaient pas vraiment.

- Le célèbre train 'Galaxy Express 999' va probablement être attaqué par les humanoïdes, dit-il après avoir avalé une petite gorgée de liquide alcoolisé.  
- Ce serait de la folie, répondit Harlock aussitôt. Ce train est neutre et il fort probable que…  
- Que son sauvetage par un vaisseau terrien soit bien vu par 'la diplomate' de la bordure qui joue en ce moment de la harpe en squattant notre carré, acheva De Saint Eymet avec calme. Mais tu vois les implications de cette action, n'est-ce pas ?

Désobéir aux ordres faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité d'Harlock. En fait, avait-il vraiment obéi strictement un jour dans sa vie à un commandement donné ?

Le capitaine se resservit un verre et laissa Harlock méditer, comme s'il attendait un consentement tacite de son nouveau capitaine en second.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Demanda Harlock avec une pointe de curiosité.

Le deuxième verre était vide. Une nouvelle bouteille, au contenu marron (identifiée par l'étiquette comme un brandy de Sélénia) fut entamée aussitôt.

- Cette bataille sera un nouveau massacre inutile, commença le capitaine en se levant.

Il se tourna vers les étoiles et fixait intensément ces mondes lointains.

- L'amiral Takeichi est brillant. Il obéit aux ordres avec un dégoût visible. Mais nous nous battons pour la Terre. Sûrement pas pour les ambitions d'un pouilleux de l'État-major qui est monté la dernière fois sur un vaisseau du temps de la proto-fusion.

_Là, je ne peux qu'approuver, se dit Harlock._

- Emeraldas, la femme pirate a disparu pour l'instant. Dans ce cas, au lieu de se battre inutilement, autant aller sauver quelques vies. Ce train, ce Galaxy Express 999, il n'a rien à voir avec notre guerre.

Harlock eu un petit frémissement en voyant le capitaine se gratter l'oreille gauche avec intensité. Ce tic revenait toujours lorsque le capitaine essayait de mentir à quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien.

La sonnerie du vidéophone interrompit la conversation et donna une bonne excuse au capitaine pour congédier Harlock.

Il referma la porte tranquillement, écoutant la musique sourde créée par la mystérieuse Mimee et sa harpe. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Poursuite**

Maetel se tenait sur la plateforme de son wagon et jeta un œil timide au quai désert de la station relais. Seule une valise abandonnée par un voyageur distrait rappelait que la vie était présente en ce lieu autrefois. Quelques humains, morts et en uniformes, dormaient en flottant d'un sommeil éternel.

Soudain, le contrôleur l'interpella, pris de panique et le visage en sueur:

- Mademoiselle Maetel, rentrez s'il vous plait. On nous signale une flotte humanoïde en approche, fit-il en saluant poliment l'une des meilleures clientes de la compagnie.  
- Et alors ? le Galaxy express est un train neutre, bien protégé, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.  
- Mais nous allons partir plus tôt que prévu. C'est ennuyeux car le règlement dit que…

La première barge de combat tira sa première salve à longue portée et toucha de plein fouet le bouclier protecteur du Galaxy Express. Secouée, Maetel tomba sur le contrôleur et les deux personnes se confondirent en excuses.

- On nous signale aussi l'approche d'une flotte humaine ! reprit le contrôleur.  
- Mais pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle Maetel, mais mieux vaut partir tout de suite.

La locomotive démarra en trombe, lâchant de grands panaches de fumées blanches dans le vide sidéral. Son bouclier de protection, un modèle magnético-énergétique, était l'un des plus modernes et puissant de l'univers.

En quelques instants, cinq barges de combat humanoïdes de classe A et une myriade de vaisseaux légers envahirent l'espace environnement le train. Les tirs intenses forçaient la locomotive à changer de direction, bien que cela soit interdit rigoureusement par les règles.

La flotte humaine arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et engagea aussitôt le gros des forces des robots. Harlock et son capitaine remarquèrent vite que le train continuait à subir des attaques répétées de la part de deux barges de combat.

- Détachons-nous du groupe de tête et allons sauver ce train, ordonna le capitaine, présent en passerelle pour l'occasion. Le Karyu peut bien se charger des barges de combats lourdes.

L'Étoile de Déneb manoeuvra pour éviter les tirs et les collisions avec les épaves, trop nombreuses.

- C'est… monstrueux, remarqua Hans Wittelsbach en pointant du doigt l'affrontement des deux camps.

Les deux flottes adverses étaient au contact et s'entretuaient joyeusement. Les barges de combats humanoïdes attaquaient le Karyu tandis que les vaisseaux légers bombardaient sporadiquement les éclaireurs humains.

L'Étoile de Deneb se faufila entre une barge de combat en flammes et deux escorteurs de combats de classe II gravement endommagés. Le petit vaisseau évita ensuite de justesse une carcasse de croiseur robot.

Le Galaxy Express était toujours poursuivi, mais par une seule barge dorénavant. Le 'Karyu' et son canon de Saint-Elme avaient fait un peu de 'nettoyage' peu de temps avant.

Harlock tenta d'établir une communication avec le train mais la locomotive restait sourde à ses appels. Des dommages probablement. Le scanner infrarouge de l'Étoile de Déneb indiquait la présence d'êtres vivants. Une personne au corps de verre, un être simili gazeux et un … humain.

Un haut-parleur crachota quelques mots :

- Crrr…tendez-vous ? Ceci est un appel de crr... répète…. Détresse… laxy express attaqué par cr…

La voix hachée par les interférences était bien celle d'une femme. Le vaisseau humanoïde ne s'intéressait guère au petit vaisseau terrien qui le poursuivait, au lieu de cela il concentrait sa puissance de feu sur le train qui tentait désespérément de fuir. Son wagon blindé d'autodéfense était habituellement attelé que bien plus loin dans son périple à travers la galaxie.

Soudain, la barge de combat humanoïde explosa, à la surprise générale de l'équipage de l'Étoile de Déneb, sous l'effet d'une multitude de tirs rouges. Un nouveau vaisseau, de forme inquiétante et arborant un pavillon à tête de mort rouge croisait à bonne distance.

- C'est le 'Queen Emeraldas', le vaisseau d'Emeraldas la pirate, murmura le capitaine.  
- Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? demanda Harlock.

Le capitaine ne donna pas la réponse à son second. Le commandant de l'Étoile de Deneb avait sa petite idée sur la question, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net et vérifier par lui-même.

Le vaisseau en forme de dirigeable tourna les talons et prit la direction du couloir dimensionnel le plus proche sans même demander son reste. Peut-être l'arrivée du 'Karyu' dans la zone proche avait forcé la main de la femme pirate.

- Viens, Harlock, il nous reste une affaire à régler, dit le capitaine en se dirigeant vers le hangar des véhicules. Nous reverrons cette pirate bien assez tôt.

* * *

**Quand Harlock rencontre Maetel**

Le galaxy express 999 demeurait le train le plus célèbre de l'univers. Son luxe, sa mystérieuse destination finale et une sorte d'aura de secret entouraient cet express galactique. Harlock ne le connaissait que de réputation et par les photos glanées sur le réseau global, consultées le soir à l'académie.

Le premier wagon était désert, mais comportait de nombreux sièges au velours vert et aux boiseries sculptées vernies. Étaient-ce de véritables antiquités ou des méta-matériaux modernes ?

C_et amiral de l'académie doit sûrement rêver de voyager dans ce train, se dit Harlock en marchant avec son capitaine._

- Messieurs, la compagnie galactique vous remercie pour votre intervention qui permettra au Galaxy Express 999 de continuer son voyage dans de bonnes conditions.

Le contrôleur salua obséquieusement les deux militaires terriens et rajusta peu de temps après son brassard. Il suait à grosses gouttes, après sa course à travers le train pour remercier ces sauveurs.

Une femme au corps de verre se cachait derrière une porte du wagon-bar et n'osa pas s'avancer. Le capitaine de Saint Eymet cherchait quelque chose de précis, il scrutait chaque wagon avec attention.

- Je suis sur qu'elle est ici, disait-il à voix basse en entrant dans chaque voiture inexplorée.

En entrant dans le dernier wagon, il remarqua une femme assise avec une curieuse coiffe noire. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ces nouveaux visiteurs. Le capitaine de Saint Eymet se dirigea vers elle et la salua poliment.

- Mademoiselle Maetel, je pensais bien vous trouver ici.  
- Bonjour, mais… je vous reconnais, vous êtes…  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, taisez-vous s'il vous plait.

L'unique passagère du galaxy express remarqua Harlock qui venait de rejoindre son capitaine.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ce train, reprit Maetel en s'inclinant. Je me nomme Maetel.  
- Je suis Harlock, second de l'Étoile de Deneb. Savez-vous pourquoi ce train a-t-il été attaqué par les humanoïdes ?

Maetel hésita à répondre à la question en voyant l'air inquisiteur du capitaine de Saint Eymet qui l'invitait à se taire.

- Non, fit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ce train est neutre, il n'a … rien à voir avec ce conflit.  
- Bien, je vois.

Le capitaine quitta lentement le compartiment avec un regard sombre et agité. Il ordonna d'un ton sec à son second de le suivre. Son comportement semblait curieux aux yeux d'Harlock. De Saint Eymet n'aimait pas donner des ordres, et encore moins user de son grade pour les faire appliquer.

Avant de sortir à son tour, Maetel s'approcha d'Harlock et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Méfiez-vous d'Elle. La Reine Humanoïde n'a aucune pitié. Elle ne rêve que de revanche. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, nous nous reverrons.

Tout d'abord, Harlock cru à une blague de mauvais goût que certaines élèves de l'Académie Navale faisaient pour obtenir un rendez-vous galant. Mais Maetel ne semblait pas entrer dans cette catégorie.

_Une Reine humanoïde ? Je croyais que la planète humanoïde était une dictature militaire à l'ancienne, pensa Harlock._

Maetel regagna son siège et attendit avec impatience le bruit du départ du train. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit l'Étoile de Déneb s'éloigner un peu du train.

La locomotive démarra dans un grand nuage de vapeur artificielle et reprit lentement de la vitesse.

Le contrôleur choisit cet instant précis pour présenter les excuses de la compagnie galactique des chemins de fers pour cet incident. D'ordinaire, les forces de sécurités internes s'occupaient des trains en difficultés, mais une clause du règlement du galaxy express 999 leur interdisait de faire quoique ce soit dans le cas d'une guerre déclarée.

- … la Compagnie Galactique des chemins de fer vous remercie pour votre patience et vous assure que cet incident restera isolé. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de voyage sur nos lignes.

_Incident isolé, j'en doute fortement, se dit Maetel._

Le Capitaine de saint Eymet trouva finalement les mots qui conviendraient pour son rapport officiel. L'objectif était de convaincre ses supérieurs (enfin, une personne en particulier) qu'il avait fallu désobéir à un ordre formel pour des raisons valables.

_Suite à l'attaque du Galaxy Express 999, l'Étoile de Déneb n'a pu engager le combat contre la femme pirate Emeraldas. L'objectif prioritaire pour mon vaisseau reste sa capture ou sa mort._

_Capitaine Sénioris Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet._


	6. La relique sacrée des govoroms

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**VI – La relique sacrée des govoroms**

* * *

_"__Les vrais vaincus de la guerre, ce sont les morts." Ernest Renan_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Diplomate de la bordure, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_Chinilivinhi : Chef d'un village Govorom, habitant la planète Decclee  
Highyfilini : Un govorom parmi d'autres, siégeant au 'Conseil des Anciens'  
Guide Ghinilfinili : Un 'militaire' govorom_

* * *

**Embrasement**

_Journal d'informations locales : L'attaque du célèbre galaxy express 999 a provoqué une levée de boucliers parmi les systèmes planétaires indépendants de la bordure. De nombreux peuples extraterrestres ont rejoint l'Union Terrestre dans sa lutte contre les robots et les Minios.  
Par ailleurs, les offensives furieuses des humanoïdes n'ont laissé aucune chance à la 5__ème__ flotte qui défendait le système de la planète mauve et ses satellites…_

Mimee ne dormait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Depuis trois jours, elle restait prostrée, la nuit, pleurant de toute son âme des larmes bleues comme ses cheveux.

La journée, elle continuait à jouer de sa harpe en or et à boire pour se nourrir, mais elle ne voulait que sauver les apparences. Son petit communicateur, fabriqué à Galhan, gardait en mémoire le dernier message qu'elle avait envoyé en tant que diplomate officielle de la bordure extérieure.

_...les humains ont de bonnes intentions et ils méritent d'être soutenus dans leur lutte contre les humanoïdes. Je souhaite également par ce message mettre fin à mes fonctions d'ambassadrice de la Bordure sur le champ. Signé Mimee Nennvial Númenessë._

Son annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. La plupart des systèmes indépendants avaient rejoint l'Union Terrestre, mais d'autres avaient fait exactement le contraire. Le silence de Mimee, sa réapparition, l'ombre de la guilde du commerce de Naxos avaient sûrement pesé dans certaines déclarations de guerre.

Maintenant, quasiment toute la galaxie était en guerre…

* * *

L'Etoile de Deneb voguait, tant bien que mal, seule au milieu d'une constellation vide de toute vie intelligente. 

- Tu t'es surpassé, cette fois, dit une voie féminine dans une coursive.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais ces reproches Valentina, lui répondit une voix plus grave.

Le jeune lieutenant primus Valentina Žvotia, en tenue de mécanicienne sale, dévisagea Harlock. Elle jonglait avec une clef énergétique, avec un air résigné.

- J'en ai pour deux semaines de réparations, sans compter que je dois supporter les remarques de mon chef à longueur de journée…  
- Ah, j'en suis navré, répondit lapidairement Harlock. Mais nous avons remporté la dernière bataille et seul ce résultat compte.  
- Oui, mais je suis sure que la tactique "crashons-nous joyeusement dans l'ennemi" ne fait pas partie de ce qu'on apprend à l'Académie…

Harlock fit une mauvaise moue et tourna le dos à la mécanicienne. Evidemment que cette 'tactique' ne faisait pas partie de la doctrine officielle. Mais elle était bien plus efficace que l'utilisation des antiques canons à plasma de l'Etoile de Deneb.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes moteurs et convecteurs de masses. Vu ce qu'on va faire, 'clef anglaise' aura tout le temps pour réparer.  
- Et on va où, 'Monsieur je-fonce-dans-le-tas' ?  
- Decclee, système d'Eta draco.  
- Nous allons voir des …. Govoroms ? demanda Valentina, incrédule.  
- Effectivement, on ne peut rien te cacher.

Harlock planta la jeune mécanicienne au milieu de la coursive avec la ferme intention d'aller boire quelque chose, en espérant que cette chère Mimee avait laissé une bouteille encore intacte dans un box métallique.

La jurassienne tourna la tête un instant vers Harlock lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce de repos. Il servit deux verres d'un liquide noir un peu épais, il en offrit un à l'ambassadrice (enfin, l'ex-ambassadrice).

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien agi… commença-t-il. Maintenant, sans doute à cause de moi, 245 systèmes stellaires se font la guerre.  
- Vous avez suivi votre conscience et effectué vos propres choix. C'est si rare dorénavant.

Le ton était rassurant, comme si Mimee cherchait à excuser le lieutenant. Il devinait le rôle qu'avait joué la jurassienne ces derniers jours mais il ne voulait rien dire. Mimee savait qu'il savait, elle possède d'excellents pouvoirs psys en la matière.

- Nous allons voir les Govoroms, annonça Harlock. Espérons que ces charmants petits êtres ne regretteront pas le goût du sang et des cendres.  
- La guerre est chez les … govoroms ? demanda Mimee avec surprise.

* * *

**Bienvenue aux confins du monde**

La planète Decclee était dans l'imaginaire collectif humain une curiosité, une de ces destinations lointaines, rarement visitée et objet de tous les phantasmes. Planète rose, couleur des ogytas, principale culture locale et produit de luxe activement recherché partout ailleurs. Seul un arrêt des quelques heures du galaxy express 999 maintenait un lien ténu avec le reste du monde.

Les Govoroms, peuple pacifique et placide par excellence, était composé d'êtres difformes d'une couleur bleue foncée, sans yeux, ni tête. Possédants trois jambes et deux sortes de bras, ils s'adonnaient à l'agriculture de plantes rares et n'avait jamais fait la guerre contre personne de mémoire d'humain.

Mais tout cela, c'était avant cet évènement marquant, l'attaque du Galaxy express 999. Un de leurs chefs respecté fut victime de l'attaque des humanoïdes, déclenchant une vague de fureur incroyable ces chez petits êtres fragiles.

- Ils ne connaissent rien à la guerre, leur avait dit l'amiral Takeichi avant la mission. Allez les voir et instruisez-les du mieux que vous pourrez.

S'il existe une chose dans laquelle les humains ont une (trop) longue expérience, c'est de toute évidence la guerre.

Harlock sortit après son capitaine du vaisseau et huma avec plaisir le parfum envoutant de l'atmosphère, chargé en spores d'ogytas. Une bouffée de cet air valait bien quelques dizaines de zénis sur Saturne ou Pluton.

- Les esprits des Anciens soient avec vous, dit un être bleu en s'avançant. Je suis Chinilivinhi, chef de cette ville. Voici Ghinilfinili, notre guide pour la guerre.

Un autre petit être bleu se présenta et agita un 'membre', surement en guise de salut.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour les différencier ? demanda Hans Wittelsbach, l'artilleur allemand qui venait de rejoindre son second. On dirait des clones.  
- Nous sommes ici uniquement pour donner une instruction militaire sommaire. C'est de la politique, répondit Harlock en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu pourrais être moins sérieux des fois, se plaignit l'allemand.

Les marins de l'Etoile de Deneb furent conduits dans un immeuble aux formes arrondies, fait d'un métal inconnu sur Terre. Des dizaines de govoroms accompagnèrent la délégation de l'Union en criant "vive nos amis humains".

Chinilivinhi invita ses hôtes dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conseil. D'autres govoroms étaient tranquillement en train d'attendre dans des sièges, probablement des personnages importants.

- Voici le grand Conseil des Anciens, annonça Chinilivinhi. Ils sont là pour vous écouter et vous dire ce que notre peuple pourra faire pour vous.

Harlock interrogea son capitaine du regard. Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet hésita puis finalement il fit signe à son premier lieutenant de rester en arrière. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et prit un air de politicien en pleine période électorale.

- Mes cher amis, j'apporte les amitiés et le salut de l'Union Terrestre, fit-il en levant la main droite en signe de paix. Je sais quelle tragédie a touché votre peuple récemment. Les circonstances ont mené votre pays à la guerre. Sachez que l'Union Terrestre répondra à votre appel à l'aide.

Un govorom s'agita et se leva.

- Habitant de la Terre, je me nomme Highyfilini et je suis âgé de 178 de vos années. Nous, govoroms, ne sommes pas entrés en guerre depuis très longtemps. Que comptez-vous faire pour nous ?  
- J'y viens, poursuivit le capitaine. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider à mettre en place une armée et vous enseigner comment vous battre.

Le capitaine fit une petite grimace, comme s'il se forçait à être joyeux en proposant à ce peuple isolé de partir affronter les meilleures armées de l'univers.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
- Je vous en prie.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous en guerre avec les robots ?

La question déstabilisa le capitaine de Saint Eymet. Intérieurement, il connaissait parfaitement les raisons profondes de cette guerre, mais l'explication officielle était tout autre. Comment assumer la vérité face à ce peuple adorable ?

- Notre gouvernement s'est opposé à l'extension des colonies humanoïdes et milite pour le libre arbitre concernant le processus de mécanisation.

Cette raison semblait valable aux yeux du capitaine, et satisfaisait probablement les govoroms.

- On fait rarement la guerre pour une question de point de vue, intervint Chinilivinhi. Une autre cause doit exister, humain de la Terre. Trouvez-là et faites-là disparaître. Alors seulement cette guerre cessera.

Harlock et son capitaine eurent des sueurs froides face à tant de sagesse de la part d'un être fragile et placide.

- Mais nous, Govoroms, avons promis l'amitié et l'alliance à la Terre. Nous respecterons notre parole en formant une armée pour nous battre à vos côtés. Le guide Ghinilfinili va prendre la parole.

L'autre govorom, qui avait accompagné la délégation, prit place à côté du capitaine.

- Amis humains, Vénérables Anciens, les humains vont nous apprendre à nous servir d'armes, à construire des vaisseaux et à nous battre. Comme prière pour le succès de notre entreprise, je propose de sortir la Relique du temple et de la donner aux humains.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train d'inventer là ? Se demanda Harlock avec surprise._

* * *

**L'arme**

Chinilivinhi mena les officiers de l'Etoile de Deneb dans un grand bâtiment fait de marbre et de granit poreux. Des lumières à plasma illuminaient les entrées, et les humains durent se courber légèrement pour entrer. Un autel, avec plusieurs govoroms sculptés autour, brillait d'un éclat bleuté.

- Voici le temple, déclara Chinilivinhi. Nous avons entreposé ici l'arme du dernier ennemi du peuple govorom mort sur cette planète. La brandir signifiera pour tous que nous repartons nous battre.

Le capitaine cru reconnaître ce qui semblait de loin un sabre ou une arme blanche humaine. Avec d'infinies précautions, le govorom désactiva une sorte de champ de protection autour de l'autel. Il prit ensuite le sabre et le remit solennellement au capitaine de Saint Eymet.

- Par tous les saints, un gravity sabre !  
- Un quoi ? demanda Harlock.  
- Modèle 263. Une véritable… merveille. Aucun doute. Tu ne connais pas cette arme ?  
- Heu, non. Je devrais ?  
- Ils ne vous apprennent plus rien à l'Ecole décidemment.

Le govorom revint avec ce qui fut l'étui de l'arme, longtemps auparavant. Le cuir traité avait parfaitement résisté aux assauts du temps.

- Je te montrerai plus tard, fit de Saint Eymet pour mettre un terme aux questions d'Harlock.  
- Venez, amis humains, dit Chinilivinhi avec ce qui devait être un sourire de Decclee.

La foule govorom cria de toutes ses forces en voyant le capitaine brandir le gravity sabre vers le ciel. Harlock n'y comprenait plus rien. Un peuple pacifiste se transforme sous ses yeux en des fanatiques prêts au combat, une sorte d'arme humaine trône dans un temple dédié à une divinité exotique et maintenant les govoroms donnent cette antique relique aux premiers humains venus !

Un grand diner festif fut le point d'orgue de cette journée. Les cuisiniers govoroms avaient spécialement préparé pour leurs invités quelques plats à base d'ogytas. Un met de luxe, hors de la planète Decclee.

_J'ai mangé en quelques minutes de quoi nourrir une armée, si dit Harlock en posant un ustensile à mi-chemin entre la fourchette et la cuiller._

Le capitaine prit congé de ses hôtes puis fit signe discrètement à Harlock et à 'Clef anglaise' de le suivre dans le vaisseau.

Mimee semblait dormir profondément, au milieu d'un monceau de bouteilles vides dans le carré.

- Mon sirop de Ghorn, des fois elle exagère, se plaignit le capitaine en reposant une bouteille vide. Bon, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour parler alcool. Harlock, prends ce sabre.

Le jeune lieutenant prit le gravity sabre avec un luxe de précautions et inspecta visuellement l'arme. Le gravity sabre combinait une arme blanche, plutôt une sorte de rapière, avec un puissant cosmogun caché dans le manche. Le tranchant de l'arme était émoussé, mais l'extrémité avait gardé intact ses qualités.

- Chef, regardez la base de l'arme, demanda le capitaine. Elle semble endommagée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- 'No problem', répondit l'anglais en arrachant le sabre des mains d'Harlock.  
- Croyez-vous que l'on puisse y adapter l'auto générateur d'énergie secondaire dont je vous ai parlé ?

Le chef mécanicien ouvrit un petit compartiment et se lança dans un long monologue sur la compatibilité des cellules d'énergie modernes. Il n'écoutait plus rien ni personne lors de ces explications techniques.

- Vois-tu Harlock, continua le capitaine, je ne connais que deux femmes qui utilisent encore de genre d'armes. En plus, tu les connais toutes les deux…  
- Euh… vous avez bien dit 'femmes' ?  
- Oui, tu as rencontré la première dans ce train, le galaxy express 999.  
- Maetel ? Et l'autre ?  
- Nous sommes officiellement à sa poursuite depuis des mois.  
- Emeraldas ? Mais… pourquoi me racontez-vous tout çà ?  
- De ton habileté à manier ce gravity sabre dépendent tes chances de survies lors de ta première rencontre avec la femme pirate.

Le lieutenant Miles Prower conclut joyeusement, après avoir pesté sur la mauvaise qualité de certains produits importés :

- Ce sera très bien, une fois fini. Je vous garde le sabre le temps de le modifier. C'est une question de quelques heures de travail.  
- Très bien, dit le capitaine en se levant. Je retourne là-bas, il est impoli de s'absenter trop longtemps.

Le capitaine l'Etoile de Deneb fixa quelques instants avec un air réprobateur le tas de bouteilles vides que Mimee avait laissé sur la petite table basse du carré. Il aimait particulièrement le sirop de Ghorn, et la jurassienne venait de finir ses derniers pichets.

* * *

**Histoire triste d'un destin tragique**

Le lieutenant Miles Prower continuait d'admirer le gravity sabre, comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Harlock restait assis, l'air embarrassé.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi le capitaine veut que tu prennes ce sabre ?  
- Euh… oui. Il est bizarre et très émotif dès qu'il parle de Maetel ou d'Emeraldas la femme-pirate.

Le mécanicien frisa sa moustache rousse et prit son air sérieux. Le brave Miles Prower était bien âgé de 45 ans, ses manières posées trahissaient une éducation anglaise stricte.

- Mon garçon, j'ai fait la connaissance du capitaine il y a 25 ans, bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde. Je n'étais qu'un technicien subalterne à l'époque. Le Président Johnson venait d'être battu aux élections par une certaine… Marie Attia. Elle n'avait pas encore anglicisé son prénom.  
- La Présidente actuelle ?  
- Oui. Elle a été élue deux fois dans sa vie. La première était à cette époque.

L'anglais se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui restait du bar et commença à préparer du thé.

- Veux-tu du thé ? Je ne le fais pas aussi bien que Valentina, mais il n'est pas si mauvais que çà.  
- Avec plaisir, 'Chef'. Au moins, Mimee ne risque pas de piller vos réserves, dit Harlock en se risquant à faire un peu d'humour.

Avec sa tasse de Earl Grey, le 'bouchon gras' poursuivit son récit :

_(Note : le surnom de 'bouchon gras' est donné très amicalement aux officiers mécaniciens, par opposition aux 'pontus'. La petite histoire raconte que les premiers mécaniciens avaient les mains grasses et sales, à force d'entretenir les machines)_

- Le capitaine était ambassadeur de l'Union sur la planète Râmétale lors de cette élection, bien avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la mécanisation.  
- Râmétale… la planète robotisée ?  
- Oui. Il fut promu commandant en chef des forces armées de l'Union peu après que notre Présidente fut arrivée au pouvoir. Il quitta avec regret la famille de la Reine Prométhium. Puis la mécanisation de cette planète fut décidée, qui emporta tellement d'humains à leur perte.  
- Mais, quel rapport entre le capitaine, la femme-pirate, et cette bataille d'Holis-prime ?  
- Le frère d'Eustache fut mécanisé de force par la Reine Prométhium et dirigea une attaque contre une colonie humaine sur Holis-Prime. Sur ordre de la Présidente, Eustache tua son frère et massacra la flotte de la Reine Prométhium. La dirigeante de l'Union Terrestre étouffa l'affaire, de peur du scandale.

Harlock éprouvait malgré lui de la compassion pour son capitaine, forcé d'obéir à des ordres cruels et absurdes. Uniquement parce qu'il était militaire.

_Voilà ce qu'on endure lorsqu'on n'est plus maître de ses choix, se dit-il…_

- Votre histoire est triste, Miles, mais vous ne m'avez pas donné la réponse à la question que je vous ai posée tout à l'heure.  
- Tu ne perds pas le nord, mon garçon. Le regard droit, toujours rivé à l'horizon. Emeraldas, la femme-pirate, est une des filles de la Reine Prométhium. Quoiqu'en dise le capitaine, je suis sur qu'il aime énormément la Reine Prométhium et ne pourrait pas faire de mal à ses filles.  
- Il veut que je tue la femme-pirate ? demanda Harlock avec un soupçon de panique.  
- Je crois qu'il veut tu puisses choisir ta voie le moment voulu.

L'anglais reposa sa tasse vide et frisa à nouveau sa moustache rousse. Malgré le dossier d'Harlock, le capitaine lui avait accordé sa confiance. Etant donné son caractère plutôt méfiant, le fait était rare.

- Nous devrions retourner voir ces govoroms. C'est impoli de rester à l'écart comme cela, remarqua le mécanicien.  
- Quel rôle jouent la Reine Prométhium et la planète Râmétale dans toute cette histoire ? Il y a quelque chose de pas très clair et… Chef ?

Harlock se trouvait seul, à côté de Mimee qui dormait toujours. Miles Prower l'avait simplement laissé seul, comme s'il ne voulait plus répondre à ses questions. Le second de l'Etoile de Deneb prit une bouteille ayant échappé à la voracité de la jurassienne et se servit un verre.

Le gravity sabre hantait l'esprit d'Harlock. Il ne l'avait tenu qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cette arme lui semblait parfaite. Légère, maniable, combinant une grande puissance de feu et une arme blanche idéale. Même la garde, en forme de crâne, lui plaisait. Cela ressemblait fort à un objet pirate égaré par un voyageur de l'espace malchanceux…

_Rapport de mission numéro 56-TY-8. Les govoroms construisent en ce moment des vaisseaux de guerre de type III et entrainent des troupes régulières. Nous pourrons compter sur leur soutien actif d'ici trois mois dans le meilleur des cas.  
Capitaine sénioris Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet._


	7. L'ombre de la mort

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**VII – L'ombre de la Mort**

* * *

_"__C__'est __quand __on __n' __a __plus __d__'espoir __qu'__il __ne__ faut désespérer __de__ rien.__" Sénèque_

_Texte trouvée dans une archive oubliée de la bibliothèque centrale de Mégalopolis_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Ex-diplomate de la bordure, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_La Présidente Mary Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre, Luxembourgeoise  
Sénateur Antonov : Représentant de la région fédérale de Russie Oural à l'assemblée Terrestre  
Professeur Tochiro Oyama : Ingénieur responsable du programme "Ombre de la mort"  
Mr. Cristobal : Un ingénieur du chantier naval de la base de la mer Moscovite._

* * *

**Alunissage**

_Journal d'informations locales : Le gouvernement terrien garde confiance sur sa capacité à rétablir la situation actuelle. De nouvelles troupes, équipées des derniers vaisseaux sortis des forges sélénites, sont prévues de renforcer prochainement les défenses de Proxima du Centaure. Par ailleurs, les alliés de la bordure ont procédé à une série d'attaques dans les systèmes de gamma Lyra et il faut croire que…_

Harlock délaissa le journal et regarda avec un sentiment de peur mêlée de curiosité la petite enveloppe.

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet lui en avait remis une, ainsi qu'aux membres d'équipages concernés par un pli officiel. Le nouveau Commandant en second craignait particulièrement ces superbes lettres à en-tête de l'Etat-major. Son comportement à l'Académie Navale lui avait taillé une réputation de fauteur de troubles obstiné et réfractaire à toute autorité. Ces qualificatifs étaient totalement justifiés dans son cas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont encore inventé pour m'empoisonner la vie ?_

Une promotion, au grade de Lieutenant Senioris, avec une lettre pré formatée, signée par une pastille holographique standard. Avec sa promotion, ses barrettes dorées correspondantes à son nouveau statut.

_Au moins, ils reconnaissent que je n'ai pas totalement été nuisible dans leur superbe machinerie. Mais personne n'a osé signer en personne cette lettre…_

Harlock sortit avec la vague intention d'aller en passerelle. Au beau milieu d'une coursive, il sentit un petit souffle chaud dans sa nuque :

- Mes félicitations "Lieutenant", fit une voix féminine.

Le lieutenant Valentina Žvotia portait son éternel bleu de chauffe sale et son visage était un peu fatigué. Son chef mécanicien lui menait la vie dure, en ce moment particulièrement.

- Ah, c'est toi, répondit Harlock en se retournant. Je suis assez surpris de ce _truc_.  
- Bah, c'est une promotion automatique. Leur ordinateur central calcule savamment les avancements en fonctions des notes, du temps de service et de plein de choses bizarres.  
- Je pensais surtout y avoir droit _avant_…  
- Prétentieux va ! C'est une promotion à l'ancienneté, reprit-elle en lisant le papier. Moi, je peux toujours courir...  
- Pourquoi donc ? Tu as du mérite de maintenir ce… disons 'vaisseau' en état de marche…

La jolie tchèque passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds un peu sales et se mordit les lèvres.

- Je me suis disputé avec le fils d'un haut gradé il y a un an. Peu après, j'ai été muté dans cette unité. Je crois que j'ai un dossier bien épais au secrétariat central. Je ne suis pas prête de passer au grade supérieur.  
- Je vois, fit Harlock un peu songeur.  
- Allons boire un peu de vin avec Mimee pour fêter çà ! suggéra joyeusement la mécanicienne. Je commence à la trouver bien sympathique, cette invitée surprise…  
- Bonne idée, en espérant qu'il reste une boisson quelconque. Elle consomme plus que d'habitude, en ce moment.

La base de la mer de la Sérénité apparaissait à l'horizon, avec une activité intense et fébrile. Des dizaines de vaisseaux de guerres, de cargos et de navettes sillonnaient les alentours, avec pour seul objectif final de maintenir la flotte de guerre au maximum de ses capacités. Harlock remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que seuls les vieux croiseurs volaient encore en nombre.

L'alunissage ne posa pas de problèmes, le vaisseau retournait à un emplacement un peu désert, à l'écart. L'Etat-major avait décidé, vus les états de service brillants de ce navire, de lui offrir une refonte totale et des réparations solides, assorti d'une … permission exceptionnelle pour son équipage.

Harlock remit les pieds dans l'arsenal spatial avec un sentiment d'ennui profond, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Plus de famille, peu d'amis, beaucoup de compagnons morts, déjà. Les centres de plaisirs virtuels et autres lieux de loisirs pour militaires en quête de distractions légères ne le tentaient pas vraiment.

Valentina jeta un œil dans le carré avant de partir :

- Harlock ? Tu restes ici, demanda-t-elle avec son sac bouclé à la hâte en bandoulière.  
- Oui, je préfère. Je… n'ai aucun endroit où aller, avoua-t-il.  
- Ben, viens me rendre visite si tu veux. Je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents, à Ostrava. C'est une belle ville, près des monts Beskydy, tu devrais venir voir…  
- J'y songerai…

_Non mais pour qui elle me prend des fois ? pensa-t-il. Je la vois venir avec ses gros sabots. Je n'ai pas la tête à çà en ce moment. Très peu pour moi…_

Harlock se retrouva bientôt seul pour garder son croiseur. Enfin, presque seul. Mimee, comme toujours, alternait boisson et musique, assise au carré.

* * *

**Un nouveau projet**

Le petit bonhomme tournait en rond, sans cesse, dans cette salle déserte. Il portait des lunettes rondes à verres épais, et son uniforme spécial d'ingénieur le serrait un peu. Le professeur Tochiro Oyama était d'un naturel nerveux. Surtout aujourd'hui, jour de son rendez-vous avec la Présidente de l'Union Terrestre, qui l'avait convoqué pour un entretien privé.

Un licteur se présenta avec un huissier et invita le gnome à les suivre dans une autre salle du palais.

- Professeur Oyama, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, annonça la Présidente avec un sourire crispé.  
- Madame la Présidente, bredouilla le petit professeur.  
- Voici le sénateur Antonov, fit-elle en présentant un homme blond debout derrière. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Les papiers épars sur le bureau de la Présidente traduisaient un travail récent intense. Tochiro Oyama reconnu sans trop de peine ses esquisses sur son nouveau type de vaisseau, "L'ombre de la mort".

- Professeur, commença la Présidente. J'ai lu avec intérêt votre dossier, le projet 456-yu-7. J'ai décidé de vous accorder une chance de réaliser ce nouveau type de vaisseau. Je vous donne carte blanche pour fournir à l'armée un prototype sous 180 jours.  
- Je suis… flatté de l'attention que vous portez à mon projet mais je vous signale que je ne pense pas pouvoir achever un tel vaisseau dans un intervalle de temps si bref.  
- Nous vous confions l'usine d'assemblage de la mer moscovite, sur la face cachée de la Lune, ajouta le sénateur Antonov.

(_Note : La mer Moscovite existe vraiment. C'est une des seules "mer" de la face cachée, découverte par les Russes dans les années 1950.  
Coordonnées : 150 ° Est, 30 ° Nord, système lunaire_)

L'usine de la mer moscovite. Probablement l'un des plus grands chantiers navals de construction de navires de guerres. Ce lieu, un peu secret, inspirait crainte et respect lorsqu'il était prononcé. Après tout, ce sont ces ingénieurs et ces ateliers qui avaient conçu le célèbre "Karyu" et ses sister-ships.

Commander un tel lieu était le rêve de tout ingénieur militaire avec un peu de fierté. Mais quelque chose semblait curieux.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi me confier tout _çà_ ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda le petit professeur.  
- Tu oses discuter les ordres de la Présidente ? Insolent ! cria Antonov.  
- La Présidente leva la main et invita son turbulent conseiller au silence.  
- Les humanoïdes ont l'avantage de la technologie désormais, expliqua-t-elle. Sans améliorations de notre armement, nous risquons de perdre cette guerre. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
- Je comprends, fit Tochiro, résigné.  
- Si vous réussissez et que votre nouveau vaisseau se montre à la hauteur, le gouvernement procédera à sa construction en série. Cet entretien est terminé. Une navette vous attend.

La Présidente fit un signe de tête et le licteur invita Tochiro Oyama à sortir du bureau du chef de l'Etat.

- Ah une dernière chose avant que j'oublie, évitez les décorations fantaisistes. Les têtes de mort et autres motifs pirates sont tolérables pour une esquisse, pas pour un vaisseau de l'Union Terrestre.

Le professeur Oyama quitta la pièce en fixant ses chaussures, comme si la réponse à ses angoisses était écrite sur le cuir sale. Le sénateur Antonov le précédait sans dire un mot. Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant une petite navette officielle.

- Bonne chance, professeur, dit le Russe avec un mauvais rictus. Je vous remets les documents officiels attestant de vos nouvelles fonctions et prérogatives. N'oubliez pas, 180 jours. Pas un de plus.  
- Ca va, j'ai compris, grommela le petit homme en arrachant les papiers de la main du sénateur.

_Fichtre, 180 jours pour fabriquer 'L'ombre de la mort', il ne faudra pas trainer…_

Le petit vaisseau s'éloigna rapidement du sol et sortit de l'atmosphère terrestre. Il passa au large de la base de la mer de la Sérénité pour aller vers ces lieux mystérieux que sont les bases de la face cachée.

Au bout de quelques heures, Tochiro put apercevoir les docks spatiaux et entrepôts de métaux précieux de la mer Moscovite. Des dizaines de robots dockers, des fonderies automatisées, des cales sèches emplissaient l'horizon à perte de vue.

Plusieurs vaisseaux, encore sur chantiers orbitaux, semblaient endormis pour l'éternité. Les attaques des humanoïdes sur les lignes de ravitaillement de l'Union portaient peu à peu leurs fruits. Les approvisionnements devenaient chaotiques, irréguliers. L'économie de guerre tournait au ralenti.

La navette se posa sur une plate-forme identifié comme étant la numéro 6.

- Bonjour, professeur, fit un gars en blouse blanche, à la barbe de deux jours. Je suis l'ingénieur Cristobal, responsable des chantiers alpha de cet atelier.  
- Bonjour, je suis Tochiro Oyama. On m'a confié les commandes de cette usine pour construire un nouveau vaisseau.  
- Je suis au courant. Venez dans la salle centrale, je vais vous présenter à l'équipe et nous commencerons dès que possible à travailler. Le temps joue contre nous.  
- J'ai cru comprendre, confessa Tochiro.

L'ingénieur décida de profiter du trajet pour présenter les installations un peu plus en détails.

- Nos constructions n'avancent plus aussi vite que prévu, expliqua l'ingénieur. Les matières premières n'arrivent plus et nous vivons sur les stocks. Pas un gramme de Blénium 3006 n'a été livré depuis 3 mois.  
- Comment construire quelque chose, alors ?  
- Nous allons nous servir de tous ces vaisseaux inachevés…

L'ingénieur Cristobal montra fièrement les carcasses de 3 ou 4 'Karyus' alignés, tous feux éteints. Les futurs 'Kamiryu', dragon divin, 'Ginryu', dragon doré et d'autres bâtiments non baptisés sommeillaient tous dans une lumière faible. La Présidente devait être aux abois pour sacrifier de tels vaisseaux.

_J'irai faire un tour et voir çà de plus près, se dit Tochiro._

* * *

**Quand Harlock rencontre Tochiro**

Le train magnétique glissait sur ses rails sombres avec un petit sifflement rauque. Harlock dormait depuis trois heures, sur la banquette un peu sale du wagon. Seule Mimee lui tenait compagnie, assoupie profondément elle aussi. Sa tête reposait sur les épaules du jeune lieutenant, qui bizarrement tolérait cette intrusion manifeste dans sa sphère d'intimité.

- Base de la mer Moscovite ! Terminus du train 567. Tous les voyageurs descendent !

Le haut-parleur avait réveillé les deux compagnons de voyage. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, avec des yeux emplis de sommeil. Où était ce Nubien rencontré à la station d'avant ? Avaient-ils déjà passé la gare du cratère de Gauss ?

- Je crois qu'on a raté notre arrêt, remarqua Harlock. Descendons ici, le train ne va pas plus loin et ce sera toujours plus intéressant que de moisir dans ce transport miteux.  
- Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Mimee avec sa voix douce.  
- Là où on n'a rien à faire, je crois…

Le quai était désert, pas un chat. Les lumières artificielles de grade 3 illuminaient le quai, les escaliers mécaniques s'enfonçaient dans le sous sol, espérant vainement un usager quelconque.

Les deux compagnons se risquèrent dans les entrailles de l'atelier, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Harlock connaissait de réputation la base de la mer moscovite, et peu d'humains y travaillaient en personne. Des machines prenaient peu à peu le relais.

Ils marchèrent un peu au hasard des couloirs vides et froids. Plus en contrebas, dans une grande salle avec une grande verrière, Mimee fut un peu triste de ne plus apercevoir la Terre, mais juste le Soleil à l'horizon.

- Trois 'Karyus' sur cale, et ils le resteront longtemps, dit Harlock en pointant du doigt l'immense hublot.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
- Ces vaisseaux sont les plus aboutis de la flotte. Et pourtant aucun ouvrier ne travaille dessus. Pas un signe de vie là-bas.

Un bruit de porte magnétique attira l'attention d'Harlock et de Mimee. Un petit homme avec une blouse sale, des lunettes rondes, les regardait éberlués.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ayez la politesse de vous présentez d'abord avant de poser de telles questions à des inconnus.  
- Je suis Tochiro Oyama, responsable de ce site. Qui êtes-vous ? J'ai envie d'appeler la sécurité…  
- Voici Mimee, et je suis Harlock, commandant en second du croiseur "Etoile de Deneb".

Tochiro regarda la tête de ses invités surprise. Une jurassienne et un officier terrien très jeune.

- Je… j'observais les futurs 'Karyus'… dit Harlock.

Un bon début pour une conversation avec ce qui semblait être un ingénieur.

- Ah, ceux-là. Ils ne connaitront jamais la joie de naviguer dans l'espace. Mais un autre vaisseau aura cette chance. Bientôt… répondit pensivement le petit être.  
- Vous semblez triste du sort de ces navires…  
- Comment ne pas l'être en pensant au génie qu'il a fallu pour les concevoir.

Le petit ingénieur posa ses mains sur la verrière et plaqua son nez sur la vitre froide.

- Venez avec moi, commanda Tochiro. J'ai besoin de parler autour d'un verre. Je vous trouve plus sympathiques que tous ces administratifs obsédés par l'avancement qui vivent ici.

Harlock et Mimee échangèrent un regard assez surpris, mais leur goût prononcé pour les boissons alcoolisées reprit vite le dessus sur leur méfiance. Tochiro emmena ses deux nouveaux compagnons dans une salle de repos blanche et aseptisée. Tout le matériel de casernement standard y trainait, ainsi que quelques flacons forts appétissants.

Mimee prit un verre et sortit sa harpe, avec un envie irrépressible d'en jouer un peu. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart et entama une interprétation du 'chant de la paix', de sa planète natale. Harlock et Tochiro trouvèrent deux sièges à lévitation magnétique à leur goût.

- Euh… ok, fit Tochiro en fixant Mimee. Bref, vous qui êtes en première ligne, dites-moi ce qui se passe vraiment, fit Tochiro en tendant un verre plein à l'intention de son hôte.

Le lieutenant jaugea mentalement son interlocuteur. Ce Tochiro avait quelque chose en plus, d'indéfinissable, il méritait sa confiance.

- Nous sommes inférieurs en tout point aux humanoïdes, répondit Harlock d'un trait. Beta Ursa minor vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Non.  
- C'est ce que je pensais. Nous y avons perdu 60 pour cent de nos effectifs là-bas. Plus une flotte n'est entière, et le seul vaisseau vraiment puissant qui nous reste est le 'Karyu'.  
- Nous en sommes là… je comprends mieux alors…  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je construis actuellement un nouveau vaisseau, 'L'ombre de la mort'. Ce projet était dans les cartons depuis des années et tout d'un coup on me donne tous les moyens possibles pour le fabriquer en un temps record.

Harlock prit la bouteille et resservit Mimee et Tochiro. La musique douce de la harpe jurassienne réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère froide de la salle de repos. Un vieil écran holographique, niché sur un meuble métallique, passait en boucle un film muet sur le lancement du 'Karyu', trois ans auparavant. Ce temps-là apparaissait lointain et irréel.

Un petit bip venant du côté de Tochiro tira Harlock de sa méditation. Il sortit son communicateur et expira profondément.

- On m'appelle, je suis désolé de vous laisser là. Reprenez le premier train pour le cratère de Gauss, il part dans une heure. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Peut-être nous reverrons nous ?  
- C'est dans le domaine du possible, répondit évasivement Mimee.

* * *

**Prémonition de Mimee**

Le train roulait à nouveau, mais dans l'autre sens. Harlock, depuis son entrevue avec Tochiro, arborait son air sombre des mauvais jours. La construction à la hâte d'un nouveau vaisseau, le sacrifice des derniers 'Karyus', tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, les rapports sur la situation réelle s'accumulaient depuis des mois sur les bureaux des politiques. Harlock en avait écrit quelques uns, assez crus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? demanda Mimee.  
- Vous ne lisez plus dans mes pensées. J'apprécie… Je crois que notre gouvernement est incapable de gérer cette guerre.  
- Vous êtes bien sur de vous…

L'alliance avec la Guilde du Commerce de Naxos, les attaques sur beta ursa minor, les nombreuses concessions, tout ceci étaient des aveux de faiblesse patents. Mais aussi insensibles soient-ils, les robots ne font pas la guerre pour le plaisir de détruire.

Il y a _d'autres choses_ derrière tout cela… Pourquoi l'attaque du Galaxy Express 999 ? Pourquoi le capitaine de Saint Eymet fut-il rétrogradé du rang d'amiral Primipile à celui de simple capitaine d'un vaisseau bon pour la casse ? Pourquoi la Présidente de l'Union confiait toujours des missions 'choisies' à l'Etoile de Deneb ?

Une seule question valait la peine d'être étudiée à fond aujourd'hui : combien de temps l'Union Terrestre résisterait-elle à ces assauts ?

- Que désirez-vous faire Harlock ?  
- Défendre la liberté jusqu'au bout… Même si je dois rester le dernier à le faire.

Mimee eut un geste de surprise, et prit doucement la main d'Harlock. Elle était si froide…

- Trop de choses sont incertaines dans ce monde, dit Mimee. Ne soyez pas si catégorique.  
- Ces politiciens me dégouttent. Ils ne prennent pas conscience de ce qui se trame là-haut et continuent à vivre leur vie comme si de rien n'était.  
- Si seulement quelqu'un portait fièrement l'étendard de la liberté, l'espoir renaitrait…

Harlock sentit les mains chaudes de la jurassienne sur ses joues. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers ses yeux jaunes lumineux.

- Cette personne, cela pourrait être _vous_… suggéra Mimee.

_Je l'ai pensé, mais jamais en sa présence, se dit Harlock. Et puis elle ne va quand même pas…_

Mimee pencha légèrement la tête et joignit ses mains, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prier une divinité quelconque.

- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, où que vous alliez. Je sens que nos existences sont liées, et que ma place est à vos côtés.  
- Vous paroles sont étranges, fit Harlock avec un petit hochement de tête. Mais si vous voulez défendre la liberté, alors je ne vois pas d'objections.  
- En temps voulu, le Destin se mettra en marche.

Le train sortit de la face cachée et la Terre illumina une partie des cratères et coulées de poussières sélénites. Harlock regardait Mimee, et objecta :

- Il faut plus qu'un homme seul pour accomplir ce genre de mission. Un vaisseau, c'est ce qu'il nous manque.  
- Le 'Karyu' semble convenir, ajouta Mimee en reposant ses mains.  
- Mon instinct me dit que ce nouveau navire, 'L'ombre de la Mort', sera plus indiqué.

_Rapport du chantier Naval 3-Beta : Construction de l'ombre de la mort débutée. Modernisation de l'Etoile de Deneb achevée. Prototype d'arme secrète installée à bord, vaisseau paré pour sa nouvelle mission. Attente d'instructions du système._


	8. L'empire de la Vanité

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**VIII – L'Empire de la vanité**

* * *

_"_ _Qui__ tue __le__ lion __en__ mange, __qui__ ne__ le__ tue __pas __est__ mangé__." Proverbe Arabe_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Ex-diplomate de la bordure, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

Patriarche Archos Vangelis : Maître suprême de la Guilde du Commerce intergalactique  
Hard Steel : Ambassadeur secret de l'Empire mécanique auprès de la Guilde du Commerce

* * *

**Puissance aveugle**

_Journal d'informations locales : La situation est sous contrôle dans le système de Némésis grâce aux opérations sur la planète Artémis. Les mécanoïdes ont mené une série d'attaques curieuses, qui ont la singularité d'être toutes les étapes du célèbre train spatial le galaxy express 999. Par ailleurs…_

Le chef mécanicien de l'Etoile de Déneb écrasa son journal avant de le jeter par terre.

- Ainsi donc, ils ont osé faire çà, dit le lieutenant Miles Prower en s'accoudant sur un convecteur d'énergie.  
- Oui… fit Harlock, l'air abattu.

Le mécanicien scrutait sa salle des machines, flambant neuve, assortie avec les meilleures innovations du moment. Générateur d'énergie à nano-tourbillons, moteur stellaire type V, convertisseur de phases à quarks liquides, un équipement à faire pâlir le tout récent Karyu lui-même !

- Je me disais bien que l'Etoile de Deneb n'aurait pas bénéficié d'une telle remise à niveau sans une certaine… contrepartie, se lamenta encore une fois 'Clef Anglaise'.  
- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'usage que l'on aura de cette arme… conclut Harlock.

Le mécanicien reprit machinalement un tournevis magnétique et la lança sur un matelot qui semblait lui aussi assis magnétiquement sur un siège à ne rien faire.

Harlock se tourna et fit quelques pas vers la nouvelle invention de l'Union Terrestre et serra fort les poings. Pendant la rénovation de son vaisseau sur les forges sélénites, les ingénieurs avaient simplement installé un prototype puissant de canon à impulsions électromagnétiques. Une telle arme pouvait annihiler n'importe quel robot ou machine intelligente.

- Sans aucune distinction, avait précisé son capitaine lorsqu'il fut mis devant le fait accompli. Soldats, civils, adultes, enfants, tous les robots d'une planète seraient éliminés instantanément avec cette arme.

Le commandant en second quitta la salle des machines avec son chef pestant comme un vieux aigri et s'enferma dans son poste. A défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile, il étudiait à fond, pendant son temps libre, les divers manuels de stratégie spatiale et de cybernétique qu'il trouvait dans le réseau global.

Il s'efforçait d'appliquer à la lettre la fameuse maxime de Sun Tzu "Connais ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même et cent batailles ne te feront pas peur". Plus ses connaissances des robots s'affinaient et se complétaient, moins il ne comprenait les raisons profondes de cette guerre.

Les robots avaient bien des travers à ses yeux, mais leur instinct de survie électronique ne les incitait pas à détruire ce qui ne les menaçait pas directement. Hors, compte tenu de la situation politique peu avant les hostilités, l'Union Terrestre ne représentait pas une menace sérieuse pour les mécanoïdes. Tout au plus une gêne, ou une source abondante de candidats à la robotisation.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y avait derrière tout cela ? Pourquoi Maetel avait-elle insisté pour qu'il se méfie de la Reine ?_

Il délaissa au bout de quelques heures ses e-books et regagna la passerelle, où régnait un silence de mort. Mimee avait quitté la pièce de repos et avait les mains collées sur la grande baie vitré de la passerelle. Elle pleurait abondamment, laissant couler des larmes bleues sur les consoles de commandes.

Le champ d'astéroïdes s'étendait sur quelques milliers de kilomètres galactiques et décrivait une longue orbite elliptique autour d'une petite étoile bleue. Il n'avait rien de particulier.

- Harlock, viens ici mon grand, fit le capitaine avec une familiarité suspecte.

Aussitôt hors de vue de l'équipage, le capitaine sénioris de Saint Eymet asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'Harlock qui s'effondra, plus sous l'effet de la surprise que par la violence du coup porté.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Capitaine ?  
- Triple imbécile ! Sais-tu où ta route spatiale nous a fait passer ?  
- Non. Vous m'avez demandé une route directe et sure pour aller sur Naxos, je l'ai tracé et…  
- Et tu n'as aucun sens de la diplomatie. Le point de coordonnés 87643-GH-78, cela ne te dit rien peut-être ?

Harlock, avec une rapidité surprenante, scruta sa mémoire à la recherche d'une information oubliée, mais il ne trouvait rien d'alarmant concernant ce point de coordonnées. Tout au plus, ce champ d'astéroïdes était mentionné, mais il en fallait plus pour inquiéter un navigateur de la trempe d'Harlock.

- Bon je vois que tes connaissances historiques sont encore loin de valoir tes compétences au combat. Tu iras voir Mimee et tu t'excuseras, en espérant qu'elle te pardonne. Ce n'est pas très fin de passer juste devant les restes de sa planète natale, Jura.  
- La planète Jura était ici ?  
- Oui, espèce de crétin. Etudier les traités de stratégie est une chose, mais faire preuve de doigté ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Retiens bien çà !

Le capitaine de l'Etoile de Deneb ne prit même pas la peine de relever son second et regagna son poste.

* * *

**La Politique selon l'ancien Sénateur**

La planète Naxos n'offrait rien de particulier de loin pour le voyageur spatial qui s'y aventurait. A proximité de la surface, toute sa richesse et son opulence apparaissaient au grand jour.

La capitale, un centre économique crucial pour la galaxie, comprenait nombre de palais, maisons de luxe et jardins de plantes rares. L'astroport, l'un des plus aboutis et des plus grand, était en état d'activité intense tous les jours quelque soit l'heure. Les marchands arrivaient, partaient sans cesse, payant de somptueuses royalties pour la Guilde du Commerce.

Car la première richesse de Naxos était bel et bien cette guilde surpuissante, capable si elle voulait de s'acheter des systèmes entiers. La corruption, la fainéantise de ses dirigeants et leurs ambitions personnelles rongèrent peu à peu la Guilde, au point d'en faire une nouvelle mafia intersidérale.

L'Union Terrestre avait négocié une alliance limitée avec cette organisation peu recommandable. La Présidente jugea bon d'envoyer 'l'Etoile de Déneb' en mission de "persuasion" pour forcer Naxos et sa guilde à s'engager un peu plus équitablement et loyalement dans cette union.

Le vieux croiseur terrien atterrit sur une petite plate forme au milieu de gigantesques buildings en verre et en métal. Harlock devait accompagner son capitaine, tandis que le reste de l'équipage se chargerait du ravitaillement.

- Bienvenue sur Naxos. Je suis votre navette automatique qui vous conduira à la salle d'audience de Son Excellence. Veuillez prendre place à bord. Annonça un petit vaisseau venu à leur rencontre.  
- Je m'attendais à pire, remarqua le capitaine.

Une frêle femme, habillée de bleu, s'avança et demanda de sa voie irréelle :

- Capitaine, puis-je venir avec vous ? Je sens que je pourrais vous être utile, demanda Mimee.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La guilde du commerce apprécie peu la bordure extérieure et ses représentants.  
- Je suis strictement identique d'apparence aux autres jurassiennes survivantes, et mes pouvoirs psychiques peuvent être utilisés judicieusement à votre avantage… Sénateur… ou devrais-je dire Primipile De Saint Eymet…  
- Hum… euh… ok, d'accord, Mimee. Mais si vous lisez encore dans mes pensées, j'ai bien peur que ce que vous trouverez vous glacera le sang. Pas d'objections, Harlock ? Bien.

Le patriarche Vangélis aimait le luxe et le montrait fièrement avec vanité. Son palais était bâti en pierres précieuses, les allées marbrées et les colonnes recouvertes d'or fin. Les jardins offraient la part belle aux cultures exotiques de valeur. De nombreux serviteurs, humains et robots, s'affairaient partout dans cette luxueuse villa.

Les deux terriens et la jurassienne entrèrent dans une immense salle, où une forme avachie dans une pile de coussins, entouré de créatures superbes, fumait une sorte de pipe rejetant des volutes de fumées jaunes. Archos Vangélis en pleine… méditation.

- Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet, fit-il. C'est rare de recevoir un visiteur de votre calibre ici.  
- Excellence, j'apporte le salut de l'Union Terrestre.  
- Ah tiens, c'est vrai. Comment se déroule votre conflit avec les humanoïdes ? J'espère sincèrement que cette guerre prendra vite fin… Les affaires ne marchent plus aussi bien qu'avant…

_Sauf qu'avec ce l'Union Terrestre te paye comme rente, tu ne dois pas être dans le besoin, créature immonde, pensa Harlock._

- L'Union Terrestre m'envoie dans le but de rappeler aimablement à son excellence que plusieurs livraisons de matériel sont en retard et pénalisent mon gouvernement.  
- Ah, mon cher… Si vous saviez… La femme-pirate, Emeraldas, me cause un tort considérable en pillant les lignes commerciales. Sa capture mettrait fin à ces retards. Elle a attaqué pas moins de 5 vaisseaux en direction de la Terre cette semaine…

Mimee s'approcha légèrement de l'oreille du capitaine, tout en fixant le patriarche des yeux. Le chef de la guilde ne voyait en la jurassienne qu'une créature exotique, propre à distraire le vieux capitaine.

- Il ment, murmura-t-elle. Il n'a _jamais_ envoyé ces vaisseaux vers la Terre. Au contraire, ils sont arrivés sans encombre sur… Râmétale, la planète mécanique.

Le capitaine se ravisa et fit un signe de tête à Harlock. Celui-ci commença à faire le tour de la pièce. Deux gardes robots seulement, parfait…

- Excellence, nos croiseurs ont capturé la femme-pirate la semaine dernière, prétendit le vieux capitaine. Je suis venu vous annoncer cela aussi. Il est donc IMPOSSIBLE qu'elle ait pu attaquer vos vaisseaux. Nous savons aussi que ces chargements sont maintenant aux mains des robots. J'attends vos explications…  
- Cet entretien m'ennuie. Laissez-moi ! Gardes ! GARDES !

Archos Vangélis regarda avec étonnement les têtes de ses précieux gardes-robots rouler sur le sol. Harlock rengaina tranquillement son gravity sabre.

- Je crains que vos gardes ne viennent pas, expliqua calmement Harlock.

Les créatures efféminées s'enfuirent en poussant de petits cris, laissant leur maitre seul aux prises avec deux humains armés et une étrange femme bleue aux pouvoir psychiques insoupçonnés.

Maintenant, Excellence, je vais vous dicter les nouvelles conditions imposées par l'Union Terrestre. Inutile de tenter quoique soit, car nous avons un vaisseau avec vous et Naxos n'a aucune force militaire.

* * *

**Tout a un prix… même la trahison**

Le capitaine savoura son petit effet et s'assit sur un siège en marbre étoffé de quelques draperies fines. Ces occasions de faire de la vraie politique étaient si rares qu'elles lui offraient un plaisir immense.

L'Union Terrestre attend les chargements suivants demain, commença-t-il en donnant un disque au patriarche. De plus, le taux des impôts concédés à la Guilde est jugé oppressant par les populations humaines. Ce taux sera abaissé de deux points. Ensuite…

Les conditions s'ajoutaient, rendant le marché passé par la Présidente de plus en plus équitable, voire avantageux pour l'Union Terrestre. Mimee parcourait l'esprit du chef de la Guilde du commerce avec une concentration inouïe.

- Il est prêt à tout, dit-elle doucement au capitaine puis à Harlock à l'oreille, du moment qu'il garde son siège et ses biens matériels. Les intérêts de la Guilde et de la planète Naxos passent au deuxième plan.  
- Enfin, l'Union Terrestre garantit votre maintien en tant que Patriarche de la Guilde, avec toutes vos prérogatives, finit le capitaine en tenant un traité officiel dans les mains. Que dites-vous ?

Harlock vit Archos Vangélis s'agiter dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement une aide salvatrice dans ce moment délicat. Il devait décider maintenant, seul.

- C'est… d'accord, concéda-t-il. J'autorise le transfert de fonds et j'ordonne la livraison des marchandises en souffrance.

Il signa le traité avec répugnance et entra quelques lignes de commandes dans un petit communicateur, sous l'œil vigilant des terriens.

Une fois les représentants de l'Union Terrestre partis, le patriarche entra quelques données sur un autre petit terminal de commande et une boisson liquoreuse arriva sur un plateau doré flottant.

- Excellence, vous semblez… soucieux, dit une petite voix métallique.

Le robot Hard Steel sortit de sa cache, derrière une draperie rouge et verte. Il examina un instant les restes de ses gardes-robots avant de poursuivre :

- Ces humains ne respectent rien. Ils vous imposent un marché de plus en plus insultant.  
- Naxos n'a pas d'armée, c'est là le problème. Avec quelques vaisseaux, je leur aurais appris les bonnes manières et…  
- 'Elle' est toujours d'accord pour déployer ici une force de défense. Repensez aux conditions de son offre, Excellence. L'aide de l'Empire Mécanique est inestimable…

Le patriarche liquida sa boisson en quelques gorgées. L'alcool mêlé aux drogues exotiques raviva ses capacités mentales pour un certain temps.

- La Guilde aimerait le monopole sur le commerce de Cobalt et de Germanium dans vos systèmes, ainsi qu'une taxe de 2 pour cent sur le fer et l'aluminium.  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours se contenter du long terme Excellence ? 'Elle' vous propose immédiatement une _aide personnelle_ de 200 millions d'éblus. Ces revenus sont bien plus surs qu'une hypothétique taxe que vous ne percevriez que longtemps après la fin de la guerre…

L'offre était trop tentante. Même les magouilles de la Guilde ne lui rapportaient qu'une dizaine de millions par mois, une goutte d'eau par rapport au pot-de-vin proposé par l'Empire Mécanique.

- A supposer que je sois intéressé, que désirez-vous en contrepartie ?  
- L'arrêt immédiat de livraison de matériel vers l'Union Terrestre ainsi que le gel de leurs avoirs et l'autorisation de la Guilde de déployer une force de défense sur Naxos. 'Elle' est même d'accord pour vous offrir une robotisation gratuite si vous le souhaitez. Songez à tous les plaisirs que vous pourriez avoir avec un corps immortel. Tout sera à _vous_…  
- Et les autres membres de la Guilde ? Ils pourraient ne pas apprécier que je fasse cavalier seul dans cette histoire.  
- Croyez-vous qu'un don de 10 millions d'éblus pour chacun d'entre eux permettrait de faire évoluer la situation ?  
- Je crois… qu'on pourra trouver un arrangement, fit le patriarche en se vautrant à nouveau dans les coussins.

Au loin, l'Etoile de Déneb décolla de l'astroport et passa au dessus du palais d'Archos Vangélis. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Hard steel fit une sorte de révérence mécanique et s'éloigna de la salle d'audience, laissant le marchand à ses drogues et à ses esclaves efféminées, revenues comme par magie.

Une fois à l'écart, le robot prit son communicateur et attendit un contact :

- Majesté, il est d'accord. Il accepte vos conditions.  
- Bien, répondit une voix féminine inquiétante. Et pour Maetel ? Et pour Emeraldas?  
- L'Union Terrestre prétend avoir capturé la femme-pirate la semaine dernière.  
- Qu'ils la mettent à mort, son sort m'indiffère. Et Maetel ?  
- Je n'ai pu obtenir aucune information, je suis désolé Majesté.  
- Trouvez-moi ma fille ! Est-ce clair ? Mettez l'univers à feu et à sang s'il le faut, mais je veux ma fille vivante !  
- Euh… bien. Pour Naxos, quelle flotte devons-nous déployer ?  
- Je vais me charger moi-même du sort de cette planète.  
- A vos ordres.

Un petit clic magnétique indiqua à l'ambassadeur de l'Empire Mécanique que la conversation avec la Reine Prométhium était terminée. Il devait quitter au plus vite Naxos, avant son attaque imminente par les robots. Râ Andromeda Prométhium n'aimait pas faire trainer les choses.

Les membres de la guilde du commerce galactique pensaient-ils vraiment valoir des pots-de-vin de plusieurs millions d'éblus ?

* * *

**Rancœur**

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet n'aimait décidemment pas être réveillé en pleine nuit. Son communicateur holographique sonna vers quatre heures du matin, et le français hésita à répondre vue l'heure inhabituelle. Même l'amiral Van Beckdt, le Commandant en chef des armées de la Terre n'oserait pas agir ainsi.

Il se leva en maugréant et appuya le bouton vert clignotant en se frottant les yeux. Le visage de la Présidente, un peu fatiguée, apparut sur l'image virtuelle flottante.

- Marie, qu'est ce que tu me veux à cette heure ? fit le capitaine avec sa voix grave des mauvais jours.  
- Eustache… La situation est très préoccupante. Il y a eu une attaque imprévue sur la septième planète du système Fhardyn et je…  
- Au fait, Marie ! commanda le français. Qu'est ce qui se passe et que me veux-tu ?  
- Eh bien, l'amiral Van Beckdt est mort. Tout l'Etat Major, ils sont tous… morts.

Eustache garda le silence quelques secondes. Il savait ce que la Présidente allait lui demander, il savait quelle réponse il allait donner et il savait les conséquences de son acte.

- Je te le redemande, s'il te plait, reprends le commandement de l'armée. Je n'ai personne d'autre, tu es le dernier. Je t'en supplie Eustache…  
- Ma réponse n'a pas changée d'un iota depuis notre dernière conversation. C'est non ! Tu n'as qu'à offrir ce poste à l'amiral Takeichi, il est très capable.  
- Il est mort hier, abattu par un tireur isolé sur la planète Artémis.  
- Le général Pablo ferait très bien l'affaire dans ce cas.  
- Mort, lui aussi, le mois dernier lors de la bataille de la mer des brumes.  
- Le commandant Warius Zéro alors ?  
- Sa femme vient d'accoucher, ce serait vraiment cruel. Je ne préfère pas.

Le capitaine expira profondément, comme pour marquer ostensiblement son exaspération. Cela devait faire la cinquième ou la sixième fois qu'il refusait cette offre, que d'autres militaires auraient trouvé très généreuse.

- Non, c'est non, finit-il par dire. Je suis ici car c'est tout ce que tu pouvais me contraindre de faire.  
- Tu… m'en veux toujours ? Eustache je…  
- Tu m'as donné l'ordre de tuer mon frère, sa femme, de quitter Râmétale mon ami le docteur Van et Yukino. J'aurais pu être heureux avec toi là-bas, mais tu as tout quitté juste pour tes histoires politiques. Tout çà, pour ton précieux poste de Présidente. Je ne peux pas te pardonner tout le mal que tu as fait.  
- Je… comprends. Mais tu sais, mes espions m'ont rapporté que Prométhium ne serait pas tout à fait étrangère à cette guerre.  
- Il t'a fallu des mois d'espionnage pour t'en rendre compte ? Crois-tu que les hommes mécaniques sortent du néant pour nous attaquer ? L'attaque du Galaxy Express 999 ne t'a pas ouvert les yeux ?  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a donc de si précieux dans ce galaxy express 999 pour mettre l'univers en guerre ?  
- Une certaine Yayoi Maetel, Princesse de Râmétale, héritière de l'Empire Mécanique de notre Yayoi Yukino, ou Prométhium si tu préfères...

Le capitaine vit le visage de la Présidente se décomposer, comme si elle voyait un fantôme.


	9. Les fantomes du passé

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**IX – Les fantômes du passé**

* * *

_" La raison parle, le sentiment mord" Pétrarque_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Nouveau Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Jurassienne survivante, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_Emeraldas : La Femme-Pirate, recherché plus ou moins activement par l'Union Terrestre  
Maetel : Passagère du Galaxy Express 999  
Râ Andromeda Prométhium (anciennement connue sous le nom de Yayoi Yukino) : Reine de Râmétale, souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique_

* * *

**La combattante**

_Journal d'informations locales : L'Empire mécanique a envahit la planète Naxos, décapitant la Guilde du Commerce galactique à la surprise générale. A la suite de la défaite désastreuse du système Fhardyn, la Présidente a nommé le Commandant Warius Zéro à la tête des armées de l'Union Terrestre. L'hypothèse d'une invasion directe du système sol n'est plus à prendre à la légère et…_

La femme jeta le journal électronique d'un geste rageur et se leva, fixant le grand écran de contrôle.

Le convoi se composait de six cargos hoblites, de grande capacité. Elément incongru de ce tableau, l'éclaireur de l'Empire Mécanique attirait l'œil. Officiellement, ce convoi était parti de Naxos et se dirigeait paisiblement sur Terre.

Elle se tenait droite, son corps svelte drapé dans sa grande cape noire. En voyant la petite escorte humanoïde, elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle prit un micro sur la passerelle et ordonna d'une voix sèche à l'ordinateur central :

- Préparez-vous pour l'attaque. Notre cible prioritaire est l'escorteur.

Une sorte de dirigeable sortit d'une nébuleuse noire et fondit sur l'escorteur. Le Queen Emeraldas était rapide, puissant, doté de boucliers derniers cris et d'une technologie de pointe. La femme pirate possédait les moyens matériels d'un tel luxe. Par contre, elle cherchait depuis longtemps quelqu'un pour achever complètement l'automatisation de son vaisseau. Elle prenait des risques à attaquer seule, mais dans le fond cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

L'escorteur robot sembla hésiter entre une fuite salvatrice et un combat désespéré. Il tira à l'aveugle sur le vaisseau pirate, mais ses tirs semblaient bien faibles et imprécis. Pris pour cible, Emeraldas pulvérisa d'une seule salve le petit vaisseau militaire.

Apeurés, les cargos rompirent la formation et tentèrent de rallier les points de sauts warps les plus proches.

- Qu'indique donc le scanner ? dit Emeraldas à voix basse. Cargos hoblites, transports de marchandises… vivres, matières premières, eau, bois. Drôle de cargaison pour mériter une escorte. Voyons cela de plus près…

Quelques salves de tirs de semonce et une annonce via les canaux radios ordonnèrent l'immobilisation des restes du convoi. Une rampe d'abordage se détacha du vaisseau pirate et se planta dans le premier cargo venu.

Emeraldas, l'arme au poing, fonça tête baissé dans le vaisseau, rencontrant une faible résistance. Curieusement, elle ne trouva quasiment que des hommes-robots dans l'équipage du vaisseau marchand.

Son communicateur annonça d'une voix synthétique

- Interception et décryptage de deux messages envoyés par l'escorteur effectués.  
- Que disaient-ils ?  
- Un message de détresse universel et un rapport codé classe 3 pour Râmétale.  
- Prométhium… murmura Emeraldas.

En marchant dans une coursive mal éclairée, pour juger des dégâts, de grands cris attirèrent l'attention de la femme-pirate.

- Pas un geste ! Fit-elle en pointant son gravity sabre vers la voix.

L'octadian rampa en pleurnichant vers la femme-pirate, gesticulant de manière pitoyable.

- Qui êtes-vous, où allez-vous et que transportez-vous ?  
- Pitié, je suis désarmé… ne me faites pas de mal et…

Emeraldas frappa l'octadian avec peu de délicatesse.

- Je vous ai posé des questions. J'attends vos réponses et je ne suis pas du genre 'patiente' ! cria la femme-pirate.  
- Je me nomme… Lhalin, je suis le capitaine de ce cargo. Nous allions sur Terre pour porter des vivres et …

Un nouveau coup sec étala l'octadian qui se releva en marmonnant des injures dans un dialecte connu de lui seul.

- Vous mentez ! Pourquoi l'Empire Mécanique enverrait une escorte pour protéger un convoi neutre en direction de la Terre ? PARLEZ !

La pointe du gravity sabre se planta dans la gorge du marchand, faisant couler un peu de son sang bleu. Aucune fuite n'était possible.

- Ce sont… des armes pour la Reine de Râmétale ! avoua l'octadian à contrecœur.

Emeraldas enfonça un peu plus son sabre, ôtant la vie à cette pauvre créature. Il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Tu avais donc raison Maetel, se lamenta Emeraldas en essuyant la lame de son arme. Prométhium est vraiment prête à tout.  
- Vaisseau militaire de l'Union Terrestre en approche, annonça la voix électronique de son vaisseau, via la radio portative.  
- Il ne manquait plus que çà !

* * *

**Quand Harlock rencontre Emeraldas**

_Confirmation : convoi en direction de la Terre,  
Cargaison : matières premières, eau, bois, cellules d'énergie_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Grommela le capitaine de Saint Eymet en visualisant les informations de sa console.

Crampé sur son fauteuil de commandement, le commandant prit les commandes de son vaisseau en manuel et fonça sur le Queen Emeraldas. Harlock, poussé sans ménagements de sa place favorite, se tenait debout, derrière.

- On tire capitaine ? demanda l'artilleur allemand, en pointant les canons flambant neufs sur la cible.  
- NON ! On ne tire pas. Contactez la femme-pirate.

Aucune réponse.

- Elle doit être sur le cargo de droite, d'après sa rampe d'abordage. Allons-y aussi, il _faut _que je lui parle !

Le capitaine ignora les protestations de la passerelle, plutôt partisane du combat à distance. Harlock prit son gravity sabre et se remémora les avertissements qu'il avait reçu sur la planète Decclee.

Une équipe de marins s'équipa à la hâte pour épauler ses officiers. Ces braves membres d'équipages étaient aussi vaillants qu'inexpérimentés au niveau du combat rapproché, mais un peu d'aide n'avait jamais fait de mal après tout.

La rampe d'abordage du vaisseau de l'Union de lança dans le vide et se planta à côté de celle de la femme-pirate. L'accueil promettait d'être très chaleureux.

Une fois à bord, les marins de l'Union Terrestre se trouvèrent que des restes d'hommes robots, encore parcourus d'arcs électriques.

- Emeraldas, montre-toi ! cria Harlock.  
- Qui est assez fou pour défier la femme pirate ? répondit une voix grave.

Emeraldas s'avança, son gravity sabre à la main, et le pointa en signe de défi vers Harlock.

- Puisque tu es assez inconscient pour me provoquer, je te propose un petit marché. Affrontons-nous en duel et nous verrons bien qui a raison !

Un défi, Harlock ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre. Depuis son entrée à l'académie navale, il adorait se mesurer aux autres étudiants dans tous les domaines. Il était tellement doué qu'à la fin plus personne n'osait relever le gant, à part peut-être cet abruti de Chris Singleton.

- Je suis ton homme !

Harlock s'avança et se mit en garde. Emeraldas possédait une arme très similaire, mais sa pratique était sans doute plus avancée. Il faudra ruser et utiliser toutes les opportunités.

Un premier coup, puis un deuxième. Emeraldas ne cherche pas à prendre l'avantage, elle mesure la force de son adverse. Au bout de quelques échanges, les attaques se font plus précises, plus déterminées.

Un coup manqué de peu coupe quelques cheveux d'Harlock. Il réplique et déchire une partie de la cape de la femme pirate.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, jeune prétentieux. Où as-tu trouvé cette arme ?  
- Sur la planète Decclee…

Emeraldas eut un petit haussement d'épaules puis reprit le combat. Une autre feinte mal défendue toucha Harlock au visage. Il sentait le sang couler sur sa joue.

Une autre attaque, parée comme il faut. Mais Harlock réussit à frapper le poignet droit de la femme pirate. Elle eut un geste de recul, pour laisser le temps à son esprit de surmonter et de vaincre sa douleur. Harlock était bien meilleur que son apparence le laissait entrevoir.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un humain de la Terre se débrouiller avec un gravity sabre. Où as-tu appris à t'en servir ?  
- Mon capitaine est un très bon professeur.

Emeraldas repart à l'attaque. Harlock sent que son poignet lui empêche de frapper avec précision et puissance. Le duel est perdu si elle s'obstine, mais autant le prolonger le plus possible. Par fierté masculine primaire.

* * *

**Réunion de famille**

Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet regardait avec plaisir et fierté son jeune second tenir la dragée haute à l'une des pirates les plus redoutables de l'univers.Mais il estima que cette comédie avait assez duré et interrompit le duel, à la grande déception des quelques spectateurs présents.

- Vous ! cria Emeraldas en massant sa main endolorie. Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ici ?  
- Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais Emeraldas, toujours aussi sanguine… répondit le capitaine avec désinvolture. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué ce vaisseau ? La Terre est à feu et à sang et ce genre de marchandises est crucial pour nous !

Emeraldas se releva et fit un signe aux marins. Elle désigna une caisse de marchandises, anonyme parmi toutes les autres.

- Regardez en réalité ce que ces inoffensifs cargos transportaient !

Elle ouvrit la caisse en bois sans ménagements avec son gravity sabre d'un coup sec. Les papiers de transports galactiques standards mentionnaient uniquement de banales boites de vis et pièces métalliques.

Des fusils lasers, par dizaines. Le dernier modèle, à double cellule d'énergie et tir par impulsions. Drôle de cargaison pour un vaisseau de ravitaillement de la part d'une planète neutre. Avec une flottille de six cargos, on pouvait équiper une division entière.

- Est-ce bien là_votre commande, Sénateur_ ? railla Emeraldas. Regardez aussi le journal électronique de bord, vous allez tomber de haut.

La femme pirate sortit de sa poche un petit boitier holographique de projection d'images, un petit jouet fort pratique pour subtiliser et transporter sans risques de nombreuses données.

_Journal de bord : Appareillage de Naxos le 45-33-Y. Arrivée prévue à destination de Râmétale prévue le 46-35-Z. Escorte prévue : Eclaireur type E jusqu'à Râmétale._

Le regard du capitaine se fit vague et sombre. Harlock cru d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie mais le doute n'était pas permis, vues les preuves accablantes présentées.

- C'est grave alors… Viens Emeraldas, je dois te parler en privé.  
- Vos affaires ne me regardent pas, protesta la femme pirate.

Le capitaine français regarda avec son air sombre le pirate et annonça calmement :

- C'est au sujet de Maetel et de Prométhium… Harlock, mets un peu d'ordre dans tout ce fourbi et rejoins-nous après.

L'Etoile de Deneb accueillit la femme pirate avec une surprise palpable. Tout le monde se cacha, pour espionner la célèbre Emeraldas mais l'équipage craignait (à juste titre d'ailleurs) une saute d'humeur meurtrière. Le carré était toujours occupé par Mimee, la jurassienne qui jouait de la harpe. Le bureau du capitaine ferait très bien l'affaire par défaut.

- Prends un siège, fit le capitaine. J'ai rencontré Maetel il y a peu, dans le galaxy express 999 près de Beta Ursa Minor.  
- Comment va ma chère sœur ? Toujours en train de fuir, si je puis dire…

Une bouteille d'alcool fut mise à contribution et Emeraldas put apprécier une liqueur ayant échappé à la voracité de l'invitée jurassienne.

- Maetel se porte bien. Cependant, Prométhium la recherche activement, d'après les indices que j'ai pu trouver. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit là de l'origine de cette guerre universelle.

Emeraldas haussa les sourcils et plongea son regard d'acier froid dans les yeux du vieil homme. _Non, il ne mentait pas._

- Ma mère aurait déclenché une guerre juste pour retrouver Maetel ?  
- Maetel va bientôt avoir 21 ans, toi aussi d'ailleurs. L'âge de la majorité… le docteur Van me disait souvent que Yukino, enfin Prométhium voulait voir Maetel lui succéder sur le trône.  
- Pourquoi Maetel ? Elle aurait pu aussi se lancer à _ma_ poursuite…  
- Prométhium a des restes de son âme humaine, bien qu'elle le nie farouchement. Maetel a toujours été plus douce que toi, donc plus facilement manipulable.

Un petit hochement de tête d'Emeraldas prouva la justesse de cette remarque.

- Même si l'esprit de ma mère est fait de métal, je ne l'imagine pas se risquer dans une guerre ouverte avec la Terre.  
- Te souviens-tu par hasard de Marie ? Marie Attia ?  
- Oui, répondit la femme pirate, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
- Elle a été réélue Présidente de l'Union Terrestre…  
- Cela lui a fourni une bonne excuse…  
- Oui. Attaquer le galaxy express 999 en pleine période de paix était suicidaire. Tout l'univers se serait retourné contre les machines. Mais, en plein conflit, il est plus facile d'agir et de désinformer.

Harlock frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau. D'un simple regard, le capitaine de Saint Eymet ordonna à son jeune second de s'asseoir.

- On est en train de transférer la cargaison dans le vaisseau, capitaine. Il y a un véritable arsenal dans ces navires.  
- Mais, c'est ma prise, protesta Emeraldas et je…  
- Silence ! fit le capitaine en frappant du poing sur son vieux bureau. L'heure n'est pas à ces enfantillages, Emeraldas. Bon, vous deux, écoutez-moi sans m'interrompre.

Le capitaine alluma un de ses terminaux informatiques et projeta quelques hologrammes flottant, montrant les cartes d'état-major classifiés au plus haut point. L'avance des troupes mécanoïdes était bien plus grave en réalité par rapport à ce que prétendait la presse officielle.

- Proxima du Centaure est tombé ? demanda Harlock incrédule en pointant une zone rouge de la carte.  
- Les armées de Prométhium seront sur Pluton dans une semaine au pire. La Terre est leur destination finale. Nous allons tenter quelque chose pour les arrêter…

Au carré, Mimee laissa sa harpe et une petite larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

_Ainsi donc, capitaine de Saint Eymet, vous avez décidé de mettre le Destin en marche. Adieu, noble officier !_

* * *

**De mauvais souvenirs**

Le capitaine fit un résumé assez cru de la situation tactique :

- L'Union Terrestre n'a plus aucune chance de repousser l'invasion mécanoïde. Tout au mieux, on pourra retarder l'inévitable. Emeraldas, s'il te plait localise Maetel avant Prométhium. Je dois lui parler. Seule Maetel peut convaincre Prométhium de cesser cette guerre meurtrière et stupide.  
- Où vous croyez-vous pour me donner des ordres ? ironisa le pirate.  
- J'ai à faire ailleurs, mais si tu échoues ou refuses, je serai forcé d'éliminer Prométhium…  
- Pour rien au monde je ne vous laisserai ce plaisir.  
- Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Emeraldas se leva et rajusta sa longue cape noire. Bavardages et discussions sans fins lui semblaient inutiles, et rester une minute de plus l'inciterait fortement à tuer le vieux capitaine.

- J'en ai assez de vos palabres. Adieu, _capitaine_. J'ai une folle envie de vous tuer, mais par respect pour votre amitié avec mon père j'attendrai… un peu… Je vais chercher Maetel. Je vous tiendrai informé.  
- Merci, Emeraldas.

Le Queen Emeraldas se détacha peu après des restes du cargo hoblite et emprunta le premier portail de saut warp présent sur zone, qui menait vers la planète aquatique d'Hippocampe.

Harlock suivit la scène sans dire un mot mais se ravisa dès que le vaisseau pirate fut hors de vue.

- Vous me devez quelques explications, capitaine, commença-t-il.  
- Reprends un verre pour commencer. Connais-tu bien l'histoire de la planète Râmétale mon garçon ?  
- Autant que possible, par ce que j'ai pu lire dans le réseau global et par les e-books.  
- Bien avant la robotisation et les choix insensés de Prométhium, je fus Sénateur de l'Union Terrestre, en poste sur Râmétale. Le docteur Van, le mari de Prométhium, était mon meilleur ami. Je vivais là-bas avec une certaine Marie Attia, à l'époque elle faisait déjà de la politique.

La bouteille de liqueur faisait du bien au vieil officier. Les plaisirs terrestres les plus subtils lui paraissaient si fades désormais.

- Un jour, Marie fut nommée candidate aux élections générales sur Terre par son parti et elle gagna. Son nouveau statut lui imposait de vivre en personne sur cette planète. Elle laissa tout tomber du jour au lendemain et exigea que je la suive aveuglément. Je suis toujours étonné du changement soudain de son caractère. Pour me forcer la main, elle me nomma Commandant en chef des armées de l'Union, avec le titre de Primipile Amiral. J'ai accepté bon gré mal gré, en espérant qu'être à ses côtés me rendrait la Marie que j'avais connu avant.

Le capitaine but une grande gorgée de liquide noir et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il sortit une vieille photo, avec six personnes posant en costume de cérémonie. Harlock reconnut sans peine la Présidente Attia et le Sénateur de Saint Eymet. Seul le couple de droite avec deux filles lui était inconnu, bien que les enfants aient un air de déjà-vu.

- Voici le docteur Van, Prométhium et leurs filles Maetel et Emeraldas. Bien avant que la reine ne devienne robot.  
- Il s'agit là de … Prométhium ?  
- Cette photo a été prise il y a des années. La dernière cérémonie officielle du docteur Van, peu avant qu'il ne meure de sa maladie. Après, plus rien ne fut vraiment comme avant. Je suis rentré sur Terre, Prométhium opta pour une mécanisation forcée et son esprit changea complètement.  
- Et la bataille d'Holis-prime ?

Un regard foudroya Harlock, comme s'il avait prononcé un mot tabou. Le jeune lieutenant se trouva bientôt avec l'arme de son capitaine pointé entre ses yeux, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Qui t'as parlé de cela ?  
- 'Clef anglaise'…  
- Ce brave Prower ne sait pas tenir sa langue, mais après tout, tu as le droit de savoir.

L'officier rangea son arme et continua son récit :

- Mon brave frère céda aux tentations de la robotisation et mena à la tête de l'armée de Prométhium une série d'attaque dans les colonies. En tant que commandant en chef, j'ai du mener la contre-attaque.  
- Mais, pourquoi la Présidente et Prométhium n'ont-elles pas tenté de régler pacifiquement le conflit ?  
- Elles se haïssent du plus profond de leur être.

Le capitaine prit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé et une immense amertume l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ces tragiques évènements.

- La Présidente désapprouva officiellement la politique de mécanisation forcée de Prométhium. A l'époque elle menaça même Râmétale d'une guerre ouverte. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste de cette époque qu'une haine viscérale entre humains et mécanoïdes, soigneusement entretenue par la Présidente et Prométhium.

Décidemment, Harlock ne comprenant pas grand-chose à certains sentiments féminins. Que deux femmes puissent se haïr jusqu'à la mort pour de telles futilités lui paraissait inconcevable. Pourtant, la réalité était bien là, les quelques millions de morts humains et robots pouvaient en témoigner !

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, _capitaine_ ?  
- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Le capitaine tendit à Harlock un petit paquet, soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus, et même au toucher Harlock ne pu identifier son contenu.

- Ne l'ouvre que si un jour tu décides de suivre ton propre chemin ou que l'Union Terrestre te rejette.

Un regard d'Harlock fit comprendre au vieux capitaine qu'il avait compris ce qu'il insinuait.

Un bip sur l'écran interrompit le capitaine, annonçant un ordre classifié, urgent.

_De Warius Zéro, Commandant en chef des armées de l'Union Terreste : Ordre de repli général de la flotte sur Pluton. Le système sol est directement menacé et doit être défendu à tout prix._


	10. Nouveau capitaine, nouveau vaisseau

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**X – Un nouveau capitaine, un nouveau vaisseau**

* * *

_" Même si la route est sinueuse, elle fait toujours aller de l'avant" Proverbe chinois_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Étoile de Deneb

_Harlock : Commandant en Second du croiseur de IIème classe "Étoile de Deneb"  
Eustache Aimé De Saint Eymet : Capitaine du croiseur "Étoile de Deneb", Français  
Valentina Žvotia : Chef mécanicien adjoint, Tchèque  
Miles Prower (dit 'clef anglaise') : Chef mécanicien, Anglais  
Hans Wittelsbach : Officier artilleur, Allemand  
Mimee : Jurassienne survivante, s'est invitée sur l'Étoile de Deneb_

Autres personnages

_Warius Zéro : Nouveau Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre  
Maetel : Passagère du Galaxy Express 999  
Râ Andromeda Prométhium : Reine de Râmétale, souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique_

* * *

**La cène**

_Journal d'informations locales : Le nouvel Etat major a procédé à des nominations à des postes de commandant de vaisseaux. Les divisions d'élite du Colonel primus Smith ont pris leurs positions sur Pluton et son satellite Charon. L'artillerie de défense spatiale de la Terre a été placée en alerte. Le "Karyu" est arrivé en cale sèche et tout l'arsenal de la mer de la Sérénité s'efforce de le réparer dans les plus brefs délais…_

Tous les officiers se tenaient debout, en grande tenue, dans le carré dans un silence pesant. Le capitaine de Saint Eymet avait convoqué tout son Etat-major, car il voulait annoncer des décisions importantes et faire une petite fête, malgré l'ambiance lourde.

Comme au premier jour, Harlock remit avec répugnance son grand uniforme, qu'il avait omis de jeter dans le vide sidéral. Néanmoins, il refusa de changer ses barrettes de lieutenant qui ne correspondaient plus à son grade actuel.

_Je ne vais quand même pas leur faire ce plaisir, se dit-il. Déjà, ils devraient être contents que je n'aie pas brûlé toutes des vieilles frusques…_

En fixant le lieutenant Valentina Zvotia du regard, Harlock crut revenir un instant le jour de son embarquement sur son premier vaisseau. Ce souvenir lui paraissait si flou, si lointain maintenant. Une longue période de guerre avait bien changé son caractère, et les charmes slaves de la jeune mécanicienne ne lui faisaient plus autant d'effet, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Mimee…

Seul au milieu de cette assemblée, silencieuse, le capitaine regarda un instant la jurassienne, qui venait de finir ses dernières bouteilles favorites. Elle ne joua pas de la harpe, ce jour-là.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, je vous ai réuni pour vous faire part d'importants changements suite aux remaniements du haut Etat-major. Harlock, tu es promu capitaine primus et tu prendras le commandement du vaisseau 'L'ombre de la mort', actuellement en achèvement sur les forges sélénites.

Harlock regarda avec satisfaction la petite lettre à en-tête, avec des barrettes neuves de capitaine de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Elle était signée par un certain Warius Zéro en personne…

_Enfin, se dit-il… Enfin…_

- Valentina, tu vas assister les forces de défenses terrestres à Bratislava, en tant que chef d'atelier d'entretien de chars anti-gravité. Hans, tu es désigné officier opération sur le vaisseau 'Kagéro'…

La liste s'égrenait, propulsant tous ces anciens à des postes divers, mais _ailleurs_ que sur l'Etoile de Deneb.

- Et Miles Prower ? Où est-il ? demanda avec un air inquiet le capitaine  
- Aux machines, comme d'habitude, plaisanta Valentina Žvotia, son adjointe.

Un officier, avec une tenue strictement non réglementaire rentra bruyamment dans la salle avec un air sombre :

- VALENTINA ! Ca ne se fait pas, de laisser une canalisation de classe F démontée ! La prochaine fois, tu prendras ma clé à plasma dans la figure. J'ai du finir moi-même TON travail. 'Sorry captain', fit l'anglais en s'inclinant devant le capitaine de Saint Eymet.  
- Avez-vous _tout_ terminé, chef ? demanda le capitaine avec une petite voix.  
- 'Aye aye, Sir'  
- Votre mutation, 'chef'. Vous allez me manquer. Bonne chance sur le 'Karyu'  
- Merci. Bonne chance à vous capitaine…

Valentina, impeccablement coiffée et fardée, décida d'engager la conversation avec Harlock, bien qu'il devienne de plus en plus froid et déterminé depuis quelques temps.

- Bravo Harlock, tu as enfin ce que tu voulais tant. Es-tu content au moins, _capitaine_ ?  
- Depuis le temps que j'attendais çà…  
- Tu es toujours aussi prétentieux, décidemment.  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer ce que je sais faire.  
- J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur, car l'avenir de l'humanité n'est pas très brillant en ce moment. Tu sais, Harlock, j'aurais… bien voulu qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble, un jour hors du travail.  
- Je crains que cette occasion ne vienne pas dans l'immédiat.  
- Au moins, sur Terre, je verrai à nouveau des fleurs. Je ne me souviens même pas du parfum des roses, ma préférée…

La conversation s'orienta vers des sujets plus légers, et tout le monde essayait de profiter au maximum d'un des derniers cocktails donnés par le capitaine. En fait, Harlock ne se souvenait que de celui de son arrivée. Son aversion pour toute forme de cérémonie était vraiment très puissante et il avait fait le maximum pour éviter tout le protocole, avec succès.

Personne ne remarqua vraiment que le capitaine se retira discrètement et Mimee qui fit de même peu après.

L'Etoile de Deneb empruntait un couloir warp discret et rapide pour retourner sur Terre, de toute urgence. Les restes de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre se rassemblaient pour une contre-attaque désespérée aux alentours de Mars. L'avantage numérique des mécanoïdes s'élevait maintenant à 5 contre 1.

Le cuisinier, un japonais de pure souche, compara cette navrante situation à celle des forces de l'antique Empire Japonais sur Iwo-Jima. Il fit remarquer à juste titre que les terriens correspondaient plus au côté 'japonais' dans cette comparaison.

* * *

**Mimee et le Sénateur**

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps déjà. Cette idée était née un jour, avait grandi, changé, mais plus le temps avançait, plus cette solution lui semblait honorable.

Seul dans son bureau, il se leva et souleva le vieux drapeau de la région fédérale de Luxembourg Wallonie accroché au mur. Il recouvrait en partie le portrait officiel de la Présidente, mais celui-ci était plus vieux que les autres. Elle était plus belle et souriante, à cette époque. Ce drapeau fut un de ces petits cadeaux que les couples sans histoires se font habituellement quand aucun nuage ne vient assombrir leur avenir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant un des ces instants de solitude que le capitaine appréciait.

- Si c'est toi Harlock, reviens plus tard. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !  
- Ce n'est pas Harlock, fit une voix féminine.  
- Mimee ? Hum… entrez…

La jurassienne, toujours magnifique et mystérieuse dans sa robe bleue avec ses yeux jaunes, entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil désigné par le capitaine.

- Voulez-vous trinquer ? J'ai ici quelques bouteilles qui ont échappé par miracle à votre soif irrépressible.  
- Avec plaisir, capitaine. J'aimerais… vous parler.  
- Mais, je vous en prie, dit-il en remplissant deux verres.

Mimee inclina légèrement la tête de côté et ses yeux jaunes se mirent à briller.

- Pourquoi renvoyez-vous tout le monde de ce vaisseau ? Sans équipage, votre vaisseau ne sera plus bon à rien.  
- Mimee, dit le capitaine avec un air grave, vous savez tout comme moi que cette guerre est perdue. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait encore des morts. Harlock, Valentina et tous les autres ne méritent pas de mourir dans une attaque suicide.  
- Pourtant, Harlock va prendre le commandement du plus puissant vaisseau de l'Union, meilleur probablement que votre fameux 'Karyu'.  
- Exact, mais connaissant Harlock, il va suivre sa propre voie et ne mourra pas dans cette attaque stupide. Je pense même qu'il jouera un grand rôle _après_…

La jurassienne admira un instant le vieil homme politique, qui semblait mieux lire l'avenir que les meilleurs psychers de l'univers.

- Harlock voudra défendre la liberté des humains à tout prix, même s'il doit devenir un hors-la-loi. Il sera haït, incompris, pourchassé, mais un tel héros ne pourra jamais être vaincu, même par l'armada de Prométhium. C'est ce que les mécanoïdes ne peuvent pas comprendre avec leur esprit synthétique.  
- Vous forcez le Destin, capitaine. Mais je ne comprends pas quel but vous poursuivez.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à espérer dans ce monde. Je ne reconnais plus la femme que j'aimais, mes amis sont tous morts.

Le capitaine se leva et montra quelques une de ses vieilles photographies à Mimee. La jurassienne, inconsciemment, utilisa ses pouvoirs de lecture des pensées pour savoir ce que le capitaine ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Il la laissa faire…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Mimee eut un geste de recul et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Elle était terrorisée.

- Je vous avais prévenu un jour que mes pensées et autres souvenirs vous feraient peur, remarqua le capitaine.  
- Quelle tristesse… Je … plains cette infortunée Maetel.  
- Ne dites pas un mot de cela à Harlock. Il est capable de tenter quelque chose de stupide.  
- Mais, pour vous, capitaine, croyez-vous que ce soit la bonne solution ?  
- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais au moins, je donnerai à Harlock sa chance. A lui de la saisir.  
- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Capitaine. Entre nous, vous valez bien mieux que la Présidente de votre Union Terrestre.

Le capitaine ne sut pas vraiment comment s'il devait considérer cette remarque comme un compliment. Dans le doute, autant bien le prendre.

L'Etoile de Deneb sortit du couloir warp à proximité de Vénus, au milieu d'une cohue indescriptible. Des vaisseaux civils emplissaient tout l'espace environnant et le petit croiseur dut entamer un slalom spatial permanent.

L'avancée des humanoïdes faisaient fuir les habitants du système sol, qui quittaient en masse leurs planètes pour chercher refuge dans les lointains mondes de la bordure. Ici encore, les plus fortunés se payaient le luxe de déménager des cargos entiers alors que les plus pauvres s'entassaient dans les rares ferrys encore en activité.

Mimee restait assise, alors que le capitaine observait à travers un hublot le navrant spectacle offert par des civils apeurés.

- Mimee, nous allons bientôt nous dire adieu. Mais j'aimerais vous faire un petit cadeau.

Le capitaine ouvrit un coffre blindé en adiantum et sortit deux vieilles bouteilles poussiéreuses, avec des étiquettes illisibles. L'une était de taille standard, mais l'autre était minuscule. Il les donna avec une grande révérence à la jurassienne.

- Ceci est la dernière bouteille d'alcool de Râmétale qui doit exister dans ce monde. C'est un vin de goradves, une plante désormais éteinte avec la mécanisation. Je la gardais précieusement pour une occasion spéciale, qui ne s'est jamais présentée. Gardez-là, et trinquez avec Harlock à ma mémoire, fit-il en donnant la grande bouteille.  
- Merci, capitaine, j'apprécie votre geste.  
- Et ceci est très spécial. C'est… de l'eau-de-vie dite d'Altaï, spécialité de votre planète Jura. J'ai eu énormément de mal à la trouver encore pleine. Mais acceptez-la en guise de remerciement de vos services.  
- Capitaine, je ne sais… comment vous remercier, fit la jurassienne en pleurant.  
- Ne la buvez pas en cachette, c'est tout ! plaisanta le vieux militaire.

Mimee rougit un peu en pensant aux dizaines de bouteilles qu'elle avait englouties lors de son périple à bord de l'Etoile de Déneb. La petite fiole était, avec la harpe de Mimee, l'un des deux objets de sa planète natale Jura qui existait encore.

L'ordinateur du bureau indiqua que quelqu'un désirait parler au capitaine. Mimee se leva et salua le capitaine avant de partir.

_Communication cryptée classe III.  
Emettrice : Maetel.  
Localisation : Cabine de transmissions du galaxy express 999.  
Relais de la planète Heavy Melder._

* * *

**Le choix cornélien de Maetel**

Son frêle visage emplissait du communicateur holographique. Avec son éternelle toque de fourrure noire, Maetel avait pleuré, même si sa pudeur lui avait commandé de sécher ses larmes avant de décrocher le téléphone holographique. Emeraldas lui avait surement parlé des intentions Prométhium, malgré son habituelle réserve quant au dialogue entre deux personnes humaines civilisées.

- Ici, Maetel, vous… vouliez me parler de toute urgence, je crois.  
- Je pense qu'Emeraldas, ta sœur, t'a fait part de ce qui se passe ici et sur Râmétale.  
- Effectivement… répondit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- L'Union Terrestre tiendra 15 jours, peut-être trois semaines. Mais ensuite, ce sera l'occupation puis la robotisation forcée.  
- Que puis-je faire alors ? Ai-je le choix ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous forcer la main, Maetel. Mais Prométhium en a après vous, et elle a mis l'univers en guerre pour vous voir monter sur le trône de Râmétale.

Maetel se leva et s'éloigna quelque peu de l'écran. Sa beauté troublante, irréelle certains diraient, contrastait vivement avec ses habits de fourrure noire.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je porte ces vêtements de deuil tous les jours ? Ma mère est morte. J'essaye de m'en souvenir à ma manière. C'est ainsi.  
- Je sais que Yayoi Yukino n'est plus. Mais elle est devenue Râ Androméda Prométhium, et elle veut que vous deveniez reine à votre tour.  
- Je… ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…

Maetel se mit à pleurer. Elle était bien jeune pour affronter un tel destin, la vie était parfois cruelle et cynique.

- Maetel, je sais que nos choix sont limités, mais vous ne serez pas seule dans votre lutte contre Prométhium. Je fais en sorte que vous ne le soyez pas. Feignez d'accepter son offre, cela permettra de gagner du temps et peut-être découvrir le point faible de cette reine maléfique.  
- Snif… je ne veux pas affronter encore ma mère…  
- Maetel, l'avenir de ce qui reste de l'humanité est dans vos mains. Quelque soit votre décision, je me battrais pour l'Union Terrestre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je dois vous laissez réfléchir. "Si vous estimez que votre choix est le bon, alors ayez confiance il le sera". De Saint Eymet, Terminé.

Maetel sécha une nouvelle fois ses larmes avec son petit mouchoir et pensa à cette dernière phrase prononcée par l'officier terrien. Son père, autant qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, lui disait exactement la même chose dans les moments difficiles.

Sa petite valise faisait office de compagnon de voyage. Nombreuses sont les personnes curieuses qui ont essayé de l'ouvrir pour en inspecter le contenu. Toutes sont mortes désormais.

Elle prit sa valise et l'ouvrit, en faisant attention de ne pas être épiée ou gênée par des regards indiscrets. Son petit communicateur spécial n'avait jamais servi, mais il était relié à Râmétale. Une fois en marche, une voix métallique se voulant rassurante interpella Maetel :

- Maetel, chère enfant ? Est-ce toi ? fit la voix.  
- Oui, mère.  
- Maetel, depuis le temps que je te cherche. Reviens-moi mon enfant, prends ma place sur le trône. Ton ère est venue, la mienne doit s'achever.  
- Mère, pourquoi avoir déclenché cette guerre ? Elle a fait tant de victimes, tant de dégâts...  
- Je te cherchais Maetel et ces lâches humains te cachaient.  
- Non, mère, vous faites erreur. J'avais décidé de me cacher.  
- J'en suis très surprise Maetel. Je… me rends compte que certains choix ont causé un grand tort pour notre peuple. Je voudrais que tu répares ces erreurs. Toi seule peux le faire…

Un regret ou remord de Prométhium paraissait toujours suspect. Un robot, après tout, n'éprouve plus les sentiments humains. Prométhium aurait-elle des restes de son âme de mère ?

- Vous rendez-vous compte de tout le mal, toutes les destructions que vous avez causés ?  
- Oui, mon enfant.

Maetel sentait que son cœur était à l'étroit dans sa poitrine. Une partie d'elle-même voulait croire au repentir de Prométhium, mais son petit côté Emeraldas lui commandait de rejeter cette offre.

_L'Union Terrestre disparaitra dans 3 semaines au mieux…_

- Mère, cessez cette guerre inutile. Je vous en prie, laissez les humains en paix.  
- Reviens près de moi et je ferais ce que tu veux, Maetel.  
- Comment croire en votre parole ?  
- Dis-moi simplement que tu vas me revenir…

Maetel serra fort son petit pendentif puis regarda le vide spatial. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que la fuite n'était pas la solution qu'elle cherchait comme remède à son mal de vivre. Affronter et vaincre sa mère semblaient plus utile.

- Pardonnez-moi, père, murmura-t-elle. Mère, je suis d'accord pour revenir sur Râmétale. Je prendrais votre succession sur le trône.  
- J'en suis ravie, chère Maetel. Je vais donner l'ordre à mes troupes de cessez l'attaque de la Terre.  
- Je suis sur le Galaxy Express 999, je poursuis mon voyage jusqu'à vous.

Prométhium coupa la communication, puis eu un sourire mesquin. Les communications avec le système sol étaient désastreuses depuis la guerre. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'ordre mette un peu de temps à arriver à destination. Quel dommage, le cessez-le-feu arrivera juste après l'invasion de la Terre…

Dans le train, à nouveau seule, Maetel commençait à réaliser les conséquences de ses actes.

- Au moins, j'aurais sauvé quelques vies. Emeraldas, pardonne-moi aussi, mais je devais le faire. J'espère pouvoir trouver un moyen de faire cesser ce cauchemar.

* * *

**L'ombre de la Mort décolle**

L'Etoile de Deneb n'était plus qu'une coquille vide après son alunissage. L'équipage fut dissous, dispersé, seul le vieux capitaine voulait rester sur son vaisseau. Les adieux furent brefs, comme Harlock les aimait.

L'Arsenal de le Lune était en ébullition. Partout où Harlock courait, il voyait des soldats surexcités, occupés à installer partout où ils le pouvaient des défenses improvisées. La brutalité et la rapidité de la progression avait surpris tout le monde, y compris les nouveaux chefs.

Mimee l'accompagnait au milieu de cette ruche, sa harpe soigneusement emmitouflée à la main. Dans la panique ambiante personne ne faisait attention à une jurassienne perdue.

- C'est celui-là ! Il part dans peu de temps.

Les deux compagnons montèrent dans l'un des derniers trains pour l'arsenal de la mer moscovite encore en service. Une espèce ce contrôleur tenta de les arrêter, mais Harlock montra le précieux sésame de son capitaine. Ils passèrent sans encombre le filtrage.

- Ce train va directement à la mer moscovite. Nous devons faire vite ! cria Harlock.  
- Oui, mais que voulez-vous faire avec ce vaisseau ? demanda Mimee.  
- Je verrais cela plus tard.

Le voyage durait, malgré les buildings et autres paysages défilant à toute allure. Au bout d'une heure, Harlock et Mimee reconnurent la gare de la mer moscovite où ils s'étaient déjà égarés une fois auparavant.

Tochiro Oyama attendait nerveusement sur le quai, seul avec sa tenue fripée de mécanicien. Le même insigne de mécanicien que Valentina, mais des étoiles argentées ornaient son col. Avec plus d'assiduité à l'académie, le capitaine de l'ombre de la mort aurait reconnu un ingénieur en chef de 2ème classe.

- Enfin, vous voilà ! Je vous attendais et… Harlock ? Que fais-tu là ?  
- Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'ombre de la mort.  
- Ah… ok. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce plaisir, mais bon je suis content et…

Un bruit sinistre, glaçant le sang de Mimee et même d'Harlock se fit entendre. Ce sifflement rauque, d'abord grave puis de plus en plus aigue. Un signal qui avait précédé la destruction de Jura, un son lugubre.

- Les sirènes d'alertes! Les humanoïdes attaquent ! Au vaisseau ! cria Tochiro.  
- Mimee ? Mimee cesse de rêver ! Il faut partir… ajouta Harlock.  
- Comme sur Jura, le feu du ciel brulera la terre, les océans, la vie… murmura Mimee.

Harlock prit la main de la jurassienne qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et courra après Tochiro, qui ouvrait le passage tant bien que mal. Quelques éclairs et flashs lumineux déchiraient parfois l'obscurité, suivis longtemps après de tristes détonations. Le grand bombardement avait commencé, accompagné de répliques des canons au sol. L'arsenal de la mer de la Sérénité, de l'autre côté de l'astre, semblait visé d'abord.

L'ombre de la mort était impressionnante, majestueuse, silencieuse dans le noir du dock. Tochiro avait dépensé son énergie sans compter pour accomplir ce chef-d'œuvre, mais il expliqua à Harlock que le design ne lui semblait pas parfait et qu'un jour il lui faudrait construire quelque chose de mieux. En attendant, il avait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec le peu disponible.

A bord, Harlock installa Mimee, encore sous le choc, dans ce qui devait être la cabine du capitaine. Tochiro accompagna Harlock dans la salle de commandes, où un curieux personnage jouait bruyamment avec un avion, au milieu de quelques membres d'équipages désœuvrés.

- Le capitaine en passerelle ! cria, Tochiro à l'attention du petit joueur bruyant.  
- Oh, pas la peine de crier comme cela. J'aurais pu laisser tomber ma maquette. Un si bel avion !  
- Je suis Harlock, nouveau capitaine de l'ombre de la mort. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ben capt'ain, je suis Kyo Yattaran, votre second je crois et voici tout l'équipage au grand complet.

Harlock inspecta avec une curiosité visible son 'équipage'. Parfois, son ancienne hiérarchie lui avait reproché le laxisme de ses tenues, mais là c'était le bouquet. Des pirates auraient eu de meilleurs uniformes.

_- Je t'ai sélectionné un équipage à ta mesure ! lui avait dit l'ancien sénateur de Saint Eymet en lui confiant son commandement._

Tochiro troqua son vieil uniforme et mit un grand manteau brun sans formes, avec un chapeau élimé brun.

- Désolé, mais l'uniforme me serrait un peu. Sans vouloir te commander, Harlock, la Lune est au milieu d'un bombardement, et il ne faut pas trainer ici !  
- Bien, se dit Harlock à la barre, tout le monde à son poste. 'Ombre de la Mort', décollage !  
- Au fait, Harlock, j'ai préparé un appareillage en catastrophe et…  
- Plus tard, Tochiro. Il faut se sortir de ce guêpier le plus vite possible !  
- Tous systèmes de navigation opérationnels. Moteurs à pleine puissance, annonça Yattaran aux commandes manuelles. J'ai un message urgent cap'tain ! Je l'affiche.

_Communication du commandant Warius Zéro : les forces de défenses sur Pluton et Charon ont été anéanties et le satellite Titan a été attaqué. La flotte tentera une contre-attaque au niveau de l'orbite 28, secteur 22 dans 72 heures. Rassemblement de la flotte sur orbite géostationnaire en attendant._


	11. La chute 1 : Iwo Jima

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**XI – La chute : "Iwo-Jima"**

* * *

_" La mort résout tous les problèmes. Plus d'homme, plus de problème !" Staline_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Nouveau capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock  
Tochiro Oyama : Concepteur de l'ombre de la mort  
Kyo Yattaran : Sorte de 'Capitaine en second' de l'ombre de la mort_

Autres personnages

_Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet : Capitaine de l'Etoile de Deneb, unique membre d'équipage restant de ce vaisseau.  
Râ Andromeda Prométhium: Reine de Râmétale, souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique  
Mary (ou Marie) Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre  
Warius Zéro : Nouveau Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre_

* * *

**J-17**

_Journal d'informations locales : La planète Titan s'est rendue avant-hier dans l'après-midi, après l'avance foudroyante des troupes mécanoïdes. Les contacts avec Io, premier satellite de Jupiter, sont rompus. La Lune et Mars ont subi d'intenses bombardements. Le rassemblement de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre présage une contre-attaque et…_

Harlock profitait du confort de sa nouvelle cabine à bord de l'ombre de la mort. Mimee dormait profondément dans le grand lit, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements. Sa harpe attendait, à côté, que ses doigts fins viennent la réveiller.

Tochiro Oyama avait un gout assez singulier de la décoration, mais cela ne déplaisait pas au nouveau capitaine. Les têtes de mort ornaient quelques éléments du mobilier, assez discrètement pour ne pas provoquer le courroux des officiels de l'Union Terrestre.

En passerelle, Yattaran conduisait L'ombre de la mort entre les différentes carcasses de vaisseaux et autres débris.

- Y'a plus grand-chose de la flotte, capitaine, remarqua le petit bonhomme rondouillard.  
- Il ne nous reste aucune option. Il faut se battre jusqu'au bout. On ne peut pas renoncer si facilement.

Un autre petit bonhomme entra en passerelle et posa son chapeau brun sur un siège avant de s'approcher. Harlock et Tochiro avait eu l'occasion de se parler plusieurs fois, et une forte amitié était en train de naitre entre eux.

- Euh… Harlock ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?  
- Oui, Tochiro ?  
- C'est au sujet des systèmes d'armes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les achever et il est possible que les canons de L'ombre de la mort ne fonctionnent pas, avoua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Nous sommes désarmés ?  
- Pas tout à fait, une tourelle et les armes secondaires sont actives, mais notre puissance de feu est très réduite.

Harlock serra fort du poing l'antique barre en bois, pour montrer sa rage et maudire cet incroyable concours de circonstances. Enfin, il commandait un vaisseau, enfin il pouvait défendre cette Terre qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et voilà qu'un simple problème mécanique venait assombrir ce beau tableau.

_Journal d'informations locales : La place de Syrtis-Major sur Mars est tombée il y a une heure. Le sénateur Sléboda, gouverneur de la planète rouge, s'est rendu aux forces de la Reine Prométhium…_

- Décidemment, c'est mal parti, fit Tochiro en lisant le communiqué. A ce rythme, ils seront ici dans quelques jours au plus…  
- Tochiro, fait ce que tu peux pour les canons. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance de combattre les humanoïdes. Il ne faut pas la laisser passer.

Au loin, le "Karyu", réparé à la hâte, attendait son heure aussi sur l'orbite géostationnaire. Ce vaisseau avait combattu dès les premiers jours, de nombreuses décorations peintes sur son flanc rappelaient aux curieux les victoires engendrées par la plus célèbre unité de la flotte. Des dizaines de robots dockers, des navettes s'affairaient autour du vétéran pour le mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour le futur affrontement.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Harlock, notre flotte aura du mal à tenir tête à cette Prométhium avec si peu de vaisseaux.

Harlock ne répondit rien, mais Tochiro avait raison dans le fond. La victoire militaire semblait hors de portée, mais le capitaine de l'ombre de la mort s'interdisait de désespérer.

Soudain, un petit vaisseau bien connu dépassa l'ombre de mort et fila droit sur Terre, vers le continent nord-américain. L'Etoile de Deneb avait toujours fière allure vue de loin.

- Tiens, c'est ton ancien vaisseau, Harlock !  
- Oui, Tochiro, mais je me demande ce que le capitaine fait tout seul là-dedans.  
- Il va rencontrer son destin, annonça une petite voix féminine derrière lui.

Mimee avait rejoint son capitaine, sa harpe à la main. Ses longs cheveux bleus trainaient par terre désormais, sa robe bleue lui donnait une pâleur irréelle.

- Pardon Mimee ? fit Harlock avec une pointe de surprise.  
- Et vous, vous allez bientôt rencontrer le votre…

Le son de la harpe, une mélodie triste, emplit bientôt la passerelle de l'ombre de la mort. La jurassienne parlait étrangement ces derniers temps.

* * *

**J-16**

_Journal d'informations locales : Les dernières garnisons de la planète Mars ont été anéanties. Un convoi de renfort des alliés de la bordure a engagé la lutte autour de Jupiter et son satellite Europe. Les troupes de défense de la Terre sont passées en alerte stade 2…_

Le palais présidentiel était resté le même que dans les souvenirs de l'ex Sénateur. Sauf peut être la présence d'un important contingent de soldats de défense autour du site. La guerre s'approchait, inexorablement.

Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet avait souffert par la faute de cette femme, mais il ne voulait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, espérant secrètement des regrets ou un mot plus doux que les autres.

Il entra dans le bureau, poussant deux licteurs et un huissier. Marie Attia donnait des instructions pour l'organisation de la défense à ses derniers collaborateurs.

- … nous ferons ainsi. Commandant Zéro, lancez la contre-attaque dès que possible.  
- Bien Madame, fit Zéro en s'inclinant.  
- Sénateur Antonov, retournez en Russie organiser les défenses des sites importants et…

En voyant l'ex sénateur, Marie s'arrêta de parler et fixa son interlocuteur avec un regard sévère.

- Laissez-moi seule, messieurs, ordonna-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de son ancien fiancé.  
- Madame, firent les conseillers.

Le bureau se vida complètement et Marie se leva, inspectant du regard le seul homme qu'elle avait su aimer. Ses barrettes de capitaine sénioris avaient moins d'allure que les anciens aigles d'or du primipile amiral, ou les feuilles d'olivier en argent des sénateurs.

- Eustache, je suis… heureuse que tu sois là. Je n'y croyais plus.  
- La Terre est surement à deux doigts d'être anéantie si tu me dis cela, répondit le vieil homme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
- L'avenir est de plus en plus sombre, Eustache. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.  
- Manquerais-tu déjà de détermination, Marie ? Il est vrai que si tu avais parlé à Prométhium, longtemps auparavant, nous n'en serions pas là.

La Présidente se mis en colère immédiatement. Elle retourna à son bureau, jeta une sorte de presse papier à travers son bureau et cria d'une voie forte :

- Ne me parle pas de cette furie, de cette… catin… cette…chose toute juste bonne à mécaniser les humains pour son plaisir ! Je hais cette femme ! Je hais les hommes-robots ! Je…veux les égorger… les…  
- Le commandant Warius Zéro semble très capable, fit l'ex-sénateur en diversion.  
- Euh… Zéro ? C'est un vaillant soldat, mais il manque d'expérience, répondit-elle, calmée. Serais-tu… intéressé par le poste ?  
- Non, Marie. Je suis venu te voir une dernière fois, ce sont des adieux.  
- Des adieux ? Tu veux me laisser seule dans une situation pareille ? Tu n'es pas sérieux…  
- Madame la Présidente, conformément à vos instructions, je participerai à la contre-attaque générale de Warius Zéro demain.  
- Mais, tu peux rester ici. Cette contre-attaque…  
- Ne servira à rien, sauf à créer des morts et des souffrances inutiles…

_Message prioritaire : Eclaireurs humanoïdes aperçus au large de la Lune. Présence de barges de combats et de débarquement dans une flotte en direction du satellite de la Terre._

- C'est la fin, Marie. Mais, dans ton malheur, sache qu'un homme est prêt à continuer la lutte, même s'il devait en devenir un pirate. Je voulais te dire cela en personne avant d'accomplir ma mission.  
- Un homme ? Quel homme ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Harlock a pris le commandement de "L'ombre de la mort". Je le connais bien maintenant, et je sais qu'il brandira bientôt la bannière de la liberté, lorsque l'Union Terrestre tombera.  
- Ce que tu dis est ridicule ! Jamais l'Union Terrestre ne capitulera !

Le vieux politicien se leva et plongea ses yeux marron dans le regard froid et inflexible de la Présidente. Il y avait toujours de l'ambition, de l'arrogance, de la fierté oui, mais désormais, la peur s'installait dans ce regard.

- Tu auras peur, Marie. Tu renieras tes convictions, pour sauver ta place.  
- Tu commences à m'énerver, Eustache !  
- Quand je pense que Maetel s'est sacrifiée pour sauver _çà…_  
- Un mot de plus et je te chasse !

Le sénateur fit demi-tour, et marcha quelques pas.

- Attends ! Eustache, ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait… Je… je…je…  
- Même aujourd'hui, tu ne sais plus dire "je t'aime". La Marie que j'ai connue sur Râmétale est bien morte. Tu es comme Prométhium désormais. Reine d'un pays maudit, voué à connaître le gout des cendres et du feu… Adieu, Madame la Présidente.

Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet ne se retourna pas, laissant le soin aux licteurs un peu bousculés de remettre de l'ordre dans le précieux bureau de la Présidente de l'Union Terrestre.

La Présidente ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un vieux paquet d'une précieuse boite en or richement décorée. Elle déballa soigneusement les petits bijoux présents de leur papier protecteur. Entre les deux aigles d'or et d'argent du dernier Primipile Amiral de l'Union Terrestre, deux vieilles bagues en platine résumaient les regrets et les erreurs de Marie un sombre jour sur Râmétale, des années auparavant.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue ridée. Puis, ses yeux redevinrent aussi secs que le désert du Sahara.

* * *

**J-14**

La flotte de l'Union Terrestre n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis la catastrophe de la planète Fhardyn. Le "Karyu" menait les derniers vaisseaux vers une bataille sans espoir, entre les orbites de Mars et de la Terre. Réparé en toute hâte et dirigé par Warius Zéro en personne, le "Dragon flamboyant" allait rugir une dernière fois.

- Eh ben, nous n'avons plus que 24 vaisseaux, remarqua Tochiro en scrutant l'écran de contrôle. Mais j'ai pu réparer quelques canons et on pourra dégommer quelques robots !  
- Ne prends pas ce combat à la légère, Tochiro, remarqua Harlock. Nos vies seront en jeu.  
- C'est curieux, je ne vois pas "L'Etoile de Deneb". Ton ancien capitaine est encore sur Terre ? Aurait-il peur ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir, mais il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial.

_Communication prioritaire : Flotte ennemie en approche vecteur 45, secteur G. Mettez-vous en formation d'attaque et que les Dieux vous gardent. Warius Zéro, terminé._

- Je ne crois pas en un dieu quelconque, murmura Harlock. Préparez-vous pour le combat ! cria-t-il.  
- Je compte au moins trois cents points lumineux, dit Tochiro. C'est un peu rude pour un baptême du feu.

Le "Karyu" s'immobilisa et commença la charge de son arme ultime, le "canon de Saint-Elme". Warius Zéro savait que ses chances de succès étaient faibles, aussi voulait-il causer un maximum de dégâts à longue portée.

- Nous allons couvrir le "Karyu" pendant sa manœuvre ! Accélérez en vitesse de combat et visez la barge combat secteur I.

L'ombre de la mort pointa son unique tourelle en état de marche vers un vaisseau humanoïde et ouvrit le feu, déchiquetant le lourd croiseur ennemi comme un insecte. Même Tochiro semblait surpris par la puissance de feu de son dernier-né.

- Ca marche mieux que je ne l'espérais, fit Harlock avec un petit sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un génie dans mon genre, se vanta Tochiro.  
- Capitaine, je continue de tirer ? demanda Yattaran qui observait sa précieuse maquette.  
- Evidemment ! Détruis tout ce que tu peux !

Le "Karyu", au bout de quelques instants, libéra sa formidable décharge d'énergie, bousculant nombre de barges de combat et de vaisseaux mécanoïdes. La puissance de feu, le choc et cet entêtement désespéré des humains effrayèrent pour un temps les humanoïdes. Certains battaient en retraite, d'autres se dispersaient et tentaient des attaques insignifiantes.

- Ils s'en vont, capitaine, on a réussi, on a…

Yattaran exulta un instant puis regarda, médusé, l'écran de contrôle. Il pointa du doigt une immense masse en approche.

- Ce n'était que leur avant-garde. La vraie bataille commence, remarqua Harlock. Rallions-nous aux autres vaisseaux pour continuer l'attaque.  
- Euh… quels autres vaisseaux ? demanda Tochiro, inquiet.

"L'ombre de la mort" errait seule, avec le "Karyu", au milieu des restes de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre. Harlock avait en priorité protégé le vaisseau-amiral pour son attaque. Les autres petits croiseurs n'avaient guère tenus longtemps face aux forces de Prométhium.

Le dragon avait visiblement mal supporté l'utilisation de son canon de Saint-Elme. Sa trajectoire était tout sauf définie, quelques panaches de fumées traduisaient des dégâts internes importants. Seulement 4 jours de réparations sous les bombardements. Qui pouvait espérer recevoir par la suite un vaisseau au meilleur de ses capacités ?

"L'ombre de la mort" fut rattrapée par des myriades de petits chasseurs humanoïdes qui commencèrent à le harceler, tel un essaim de fourmi autour d'un grand insecte.

- Capitaine, on ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, se plaignit Yattaran en maniant sa tourelle avec frénésie.  
- Tochiro, quel est l'état du vaisseau ?  
- Boucliers à 40 pour cent et en baisse. Energie primaire à 20 pour cent, générateur de secours détruit, 50 pour cent de munitions épuisées, ...

Warius Zéro établit une communication brouillée avec ce qui restait de la flotte humaine. L'image était floue et le son mauvais, mais il répéta un ordre qui ne plut pas à Harlock :

_Retraite générale._

Le "Karyu", lui aussi assailli par la chasse humanoïde, manœuvra pour s'échapper vers l'arsenal Sélénite avec promptitude. "L'ombre de la Mort" demeurait seule, affaiblie. Une décision s'imposait, douloureuse.

- On s'en va, se contenta de dire Harlock en virant à bâbord.  
- On va où, capitaine ?  
- Là où on pourra se poser et réparer les dégâts.

Curieusement, les chasseurs cessèrent leur attaque peu après. Craignaient-ils encore les batteries de DCA spatiales déployées en toute hâte sur les orbites terrestres et lunaires ?

_Mais où est donc passé l'Etoile de Deneb ? se demanda Harlock avec un sentiment visible de frustration._

_Message prioritaire : Défaite de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre hier après-midi. Les forces de défenses terrestres sont placées en état d'alerte 4. Un débarquement et une invasion sur Terre sont imminents. Secteurs menacés : côte est du sous-continent nord-américain, péninsule européenne, plaines d'Asie orientale._

* * *

**J-11**

_Journal d'informations locales : Les humanoïdes ont débarqués à proximité de la mer de la Tranquillité et de l'océan des tempêtes sur la Lune. Les pertes humaines sont importantes mais les troupes du lieutenant-colonel sénioris Chaptal résistent vaillamment dans les secteurs 21 et 23…_

Prométhium savourait son triomphe, assise sur son trône de métal mécanique. Les humains allaient bientôt plier sous le joug de l'Empire Mécanique, et comble de bonheur sa chère et tendre Maetel était sur le chemin du retour. Quel meilleur cadeau pour elle qu'un Empire comprenant humains et robots pour celle qui restera à jamais sa fille préférée ?

- Majesté, devons-nous donner l'ordre de cesser le combat ? demanda avec insistance le général en chef humanoïde.  
- Non, attendez encore un peu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours désormais.  
- Mais, tous nos objectifs militaires sont atteints et…  
- SILENCE !

Le robot recula un peu, obéissant à un vieil instinct de conservation hérité de son passé humain. Sa logique mécanique ne lui permettait pas de comprendre exactement les motivations de sa Reine. L'Empire avait gagné et pouvait à tout moment imposer une paix humiliante contre l'Union Terrestre. Pourquoi prolonger ce conflit ?

Malgré leur avantage numérique et technologique, les robots avaient fort à faire face à une résistance acharnée. La promenade militaire devenait rude.

- Je veux voir cette vantarde de Marie me supplier, me manger dans la main ! Son humiliation sera mon triomphe ! cria Prométhium en visionnant l'avancée de ses troupes sur les derniers théâtres d'opérations.  
- Bien, je ferai selon vos désirs, majesté.

Une communication prioritaire en provenance de la Terre arracha un sourire à la Râ Andromeda Prométhium. Elle espérait, guettait ces appels désespérés de la Présidente Marie Attia, où les offres de paix devenaient de plus en plus alléchantes.

- Faisons-la patienter un peu, murmura la souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique. Elle insiste, la garce… Allons, amusons-nous maintenant, dit-elle en branchant le communicateur.

Le visage n'était pas celui espéré. Au lieu de voir la panique et la peur d'une vieille femme, Prométhium contempla le visage compatissant du capitaine Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet.

- Toi… Cela faisait… longtemps. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ?  
- Prométhium, stupide et cruelle androïde. As-tu assouvi ton goût du sang ? Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme une furie vengeresse ?  
- Ton discours moralisateur n'a plus de prise sur moi. Tu es resté le même, comme cet imbécile de docteur Van qui croyait à un monde sans robots. Mais sois heureux, tu auras la chance d'assister à la fin de ta chère Terre !  
- Pauvre créature, tu sous estimes toujours les capacités des humains. Jamais ils ne se rendront…  
- Maetel est en route, elle sera bientôt la Reine de Râmétale et de la Terre. Tous tes rêves sont partis en poussières. Tu as perdu, Sénateur.  
- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais Prométhium, que les humains savent remporter des guerres hors des champs de bataille…  
- L'arrogance est l'arme pathétique des vaincus, Sénateur.  
- Tu ne me crois pas… Tant pis pour toi. Même si c'est inutile de te le demander, traite Maetel avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus. Ton cœur de pierre ne peut ignorer qu'il s'agit de ta fille.  
- Allez, retourne à tes rêves idiots… Sénateur…

Prométhium appuya prestement sur un bouton pour couper la communication. Le fait que ce doux rêveur de Saint Eymet vienne la supplier aussi lui procurait une joie malsaine, mais son avertissement avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Cet homme pratiquait la politique avec maestria, et son appel avait un but. Il voulait voir ou vérifier quelque chose.

Que diable avait-elle omis de voir ? Qu'est ce que lui avait échappé ?

* * *

**J-10**

_Journal d'informations locales : Malgré la résistance des troupes de l'arsenal de la mer de la Sérénité, les principales installations portuaires ont été détruites et conquises par les humanoïdes. Le Vaisseau-amiral 'Karyu' a été pratiquement détruit lors de cette bataille et…_

La planète Mercure n'avait rien d'un paradis. Aucune atmosphère, pas d'air, pas d'eau. Des températures dignes d'une fournaise le jour et plus fraiches que les mondes de glaces la nuit. Aucun humain n'y vivait depuis des décennies. Tochiro avait choisi un bon endroit pour se cacher et réparer les dégâts de 'L'ombre de la Mort'.

- Combien de temps pour repartir ? demanda Harlock une nouvelle fois.  
- Il me faudra au moins une semaine pour bricoler un minimum.  
- Nous n'avons pas autant devant nous !

Harlock, furieux, retourna vers ses quartiers pour essayer de se calmer en buvant un verre avec Mimee. Il bouillonnait, mais était impuissant.

La jurassienne jouait encore et toujours de sa harpe avec délicatesse. Elle cessa de jouer à l'entrée du capitaine.

- Vous êtes contrarié, Harlock, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Cela se voit-il à ce point ?  
- Vous avez demandé à Tochiro au moins 6 fois un rapport complet sur les réparations. Vous faire du souci ne résoudra pas ces problèmes.

Harlock servit deux verres d'un alcool fort et tendit un verre à Mimee.

- Patience, Harlock, poursuivit la jurassienne. La lutte est vaine aujourd'hui, mais la victoire peut s'acquérir par d'autres moyens…

Le petit paquet, donné par son ancien capitaine, trainait négligemment sur un fauteuil…


	12. La chute 2 : L'étendard de la liberté

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

**XII – La chute : L'étendard de la liberté**

* * *

_" Il suffit parfois d'une heure pour acquérir une réputation qui durera 1000 ans" Proverbe japonais  
_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

L'équipage de l'Ombre de la mort

_Harlock : Nouveau capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Mimee : Jurassienne qui suit aveuglément Harlock  
Tochiro Oyama : Concepteur de l'ombre de la mort  
Kyo Yattaran : Sorte de 'Capitaine en second' de l'ombre de la mort_

Autres personnages

_Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet : Capitaine de l'Etoile de Deneb, unique membre d'équipage restant de ce vaisseau.  
Râ Andromeda Prométhium: Reine de Râmétale, souveraine de l'Empire Mécanique  
Maetel : Princesse de Râmétale, passagère du galaxy express 999  
Mary (ou Marie) Attia : Présidente de l'Union Terrestre  
Warius Zéro : Nouveau Commandant en chef de la flotte de l'Union Terrestre_

* * *

**J-4**

_Journal d'informations locales : Les derniers camps retranchés des bases sélénites ont été investis hier, tard la soirée. Les intenses bombardements subis par les défenses de la Terre ont affaibli les forces de défense de l'Union Terrestre et…_

Mimee jouait de sa harpe, assise dans le fauteuil en bois de la chambre du capitaine. Malgré son calme extérieur, Harlock bouillonnait intérieurement. Les rapports et missives s'accumulaient sur son bureau, égrenant les défaites de l'Union Terrestre. Impuissant, incapable d'agir à cause de problèmes mécaniques, il pestait. N'importe quel capitaine vivrait le même enfer s'il était à sa place.

Un petit bonhomme entra sans frapper et s'assit sur une autre chaise, en face. Il était habillé en bleu de travail, suait à grosses gouttes et il puait la graisse et l'essence. Sa main laissa tomber au bout de quelques minutes sa clef anglaise.

- C'est terminé, Harlock. Tout est opérationnel…  
- Merci, Tochiro, répondit Harlock sans se retourner. Sers-toi à boire et repose toi un peu, c'est un ordre.

Le capitaine de l'ombre de la mort acheva son verre et laissa son petit compagnon dans un état proche de l'épuisement total. Quatre jours, depuis quatre jours il travaillait sans relâche avec ses mécaniciens à tout réparer pour la revanche.

En passerelle, Harlock trouva son "second", Yattaran, occupé avec une nouvelle maquette. Il se leva et eut un petit sourire en voyant son capitaine avec son air déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine, alors ?  
- On décolle et on va dégommer quelques androïdes ! Tout le monde à son poste ! 'Ombre de la Mort', décollage !

Harlock hurla ses ordres comme s'il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Yattaran rappela tout le monde à son poste via un micro et le vaisseau put décoller peu après de Mercure, la planète désolée.

Le plan d'Harlock était simple quoique un peu suicidaire. Puisqu'il était illusoire d'affronter en face toute l'armada de Prométhium, il allait faire exactement comme elle au début du conflit : jouer au pirate et attaquer des lignes de ravitaillement. En détruisant les navires et cargos de liaison qui supportaient l'armée mécanoïde sur Terre, il pourrait donner une chance aux dernières forces humaines de renverser le cours des choses.

Pour cela, il devait partir, au moins du côté de Mars pour attaquer les premiers postes avancés.

- Quel cap devons-nous suivre ? demanda son second.  
- Planète Mars ! Cap sur les bases humanoïdes. Je leur réserve une visite surprise et ils ne vont pas l'oublier.

_Journal d'informations locales : Les forces de Prométhium ont débarqué sur Terre, au sud de l'Afrique et vers le détroit de Panama. Les villes de Panama City et Pretoria sont directement menacées…_

L'Ombre de la Mort se paya le luxe de faire un saut warp, malgré les dangers de contre-détection par les droïdes-sondes robots.

* * *

**J-3**

_Journal d'informations locales : L'Afrique du Sud est totalement occupée par les forces ennemies qui progressent à grande vitesse vers le nord. Le Commandant Warius Zéro a rassemblé ses forces au sud du Sahara et dans les plaines du Texas, en vue d'une opération…_

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet relu avec tristesse la nouvelle missive, mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Il reprit son petit fer à souder et se remit au travail en salle des machines.

- Et voilà, enfin fini, se dit-il en reposant ses outils. C'était la dernière sécurité de surcharge. Désolé, mon vieux Prower, mais je ne pouvais pas vous demander de faire çà.

En une semaine, le vieux capitaine avait modifié tous les équipements de son vaisseau, la vaillante Etoile de Deneb pour shunter toutes les sécurités liées à l'utilisation de son prototype d'arme électromagnétique. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul et unique tir, qui détruirait probablement son frêle vaisseau mais c'était son intention. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sous l'occupation, ayant perdu toutes ses attaches sentimentales.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, puis inspecta l'ancien carré des officiers. La présence de Mimee la jurassienne lui manquait, sa musique aussi. Son vaisseau ressemblait de plus en plus à une tombe.

L'ex-sénateur s'assit au fauteuil de commandement, alluma les consoles de navigations et prit le contrôle des machines à distance. Effectuer seul un appareillage était facile, quoique très long.

- Alors mon grand, dit-il à voix basse, où as-tu décidé de frapper ? Mars ? C'est une bonne idée, j'aurais fais la même chose. Je branche mes brouilleurs et je te rejoins, Harlock…

L'Etoile de Deneb s'arracha des plaines glacées et de la toundra de la Sibérie et vola en rase-mottes jusqu'au point de passage des cargos civils. Vue la panique et les mouvements incessants, les robots ne pouvaient pas contrôler toutes les allées et venues de navettes. Ils se concentraient sur l'Amérique en ce moment, une chance…

Une fois en orbite basse, Eustache de saint Eymet remarqua le gros de flotte de Prométhium agglutiné sur les têtes de pont humanoïdes. Plusieurs éclaireurs et vaisseaux légers harcelaient les civils qui tentaient de fuir. La pitié n'était pas vraiment ce qui caractérisait les soldats robots.

- Prométhium, tu me paieras çà au centuple. Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains, mais Maetel s'en chargera pour moi…

Au loin, quelques rares survivants parmi les navires de combat de l'Union Terrestre avaient baissé leur pavillon et attendaient, parqués comme du bétail, que la guerre se termine.

_(Note : Dans la marine, baisser son pavillon veut dire habituellement que l'on cesse le combat et que l'on se rend. Beaucoup de marins considèrent ce geste particulièrement honteux)_

- Quelle honte, se dit-il, en forçant ses moteurs et prenant le cap de la planète rouge.

L'Etoile de Deneb accéléra et dépassa bientôt les restes du vieux 'Karyu', abandonné telle une vieille chaussette, à moitié détruit en orbite stationnaire.

* * *

**J-2**

Harlock regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait les flottilles entières de cargos humanoïdes alignés en orbite autour de Mars. Surs d'eux, les robots n'avaient même pas laissé quelques défenses sur leurs conquêtes récentes. Son raid sera meurtrier.

- Tout le monde à son poste ! Détruisez un maximum de cargos, en commençant par ceux qui sont en mouvement vers la Terre.  
- Enfin un peu d'action, cria Yattaran en prenant le contrôle des lourdes tourelles de l'Ombre de la Mort.  
- Hissez le pavillon ! Ordonna le capitaine en faisant un grand geste.

Le drapeau de l'Union Terrestre fut hissé sur l'Ombre de la Mort, provoquant une petite panique chez les robots. Plusieurs communications de détresse et d'appels de renforts furent décodées.

La première ligne de cargos ne résista que quelques minutes au feu puissant des tourelles. Un par un, Yattaran les détruisait systématiquement.

Renforts, matériel, vivres, chars d'assauts et barges diverses, tout ce qui faisait la force des armées mécanoïdes était réduit à néant, peu à peu.

- Capitaine, nous avons de la compagnie, annonça Yattaran.

Au loin, les premiers éléments de la flotte de Prométhium revenaient en toute hâte prêter main forte aux transports désemparés.

_Journal d'informations locales : La moitié de l'Afrique est occupée par les hommes robots, qui rencontrent une résistance acharnée aux alentours de Lagos. D'autres divisions humanoïdes ont débarqué dans la péninsule européenne et progressent rapidement vers l'est…_

Harlock fit demi tour subitement, laissant les cargos et navettes brûler seuls dans l'espace. Il fonçait tête baissée vers les vaisseaux de guerre ennemis, au grand dam de son équipage.

- Capitaine, c'est de la folie ! Gémit Yattaran, qui avait des sueurs froides.  
- Moteurs à pleine puissance, bouclier en surrégime sur la zone avant, désactivez le contrôle de proximité, répliqua Harlock sans sourciller.

Il avisa un premier vaisseau, qui visiblement se préparait encore au combat. Arrivé à porté de tir, cette barge de combat n'ouvrit pas le feu. Harlock manoeuvra légèrement pour mettre l'ennemi en plein sur sa trajectoire.

- On va s'écraser, capitaine, non…

L'ombre de la mort, avec son élan gigantesque et ses boucliers, percuta de plein fouet la barge combat, la propulsant avec une trajectoire assez bizarre sur d'autres vaisseaux, pris de panique. En plein sur sa lancée, le capitaine percuta d'autres vaisseaux, malmenant les boucliers et l'étrave du vaisseau de Tochiro. Les chocs sourds firent venir Mimee et Tochiro en passerelle.

Après avoir dépassé la flotte, Harlock manoeuvra de nouveau et se mit en position de tir, ignorant les nombreuses alarmes déclenchées par sa charge furieuse.

- Dérivez toute la puissance sur les systèmes d'armes, bouclier en régime normal. Feu à volonté !  
- Ne maltraite pas trop mon vaisseau, murmura Tochiro, avec de petits yeux.

Harlock se retourna et sourit brièvement à l'intention de son ami. La qualité et la solidité de l'ombre de la mort étaient absolument exceptionnelles.

- Grâce à ton travail, nous pouvons tenir tête à toute cette flotte, se vanta Harlock  
- Vous êtes trop sur de vous, répliqua Mimee avec aplomb. Qui sait de quoi Prométhium est capable ?

_Journal d'informations locales : Face à la résistance furieuse des troupes de l'Union Terrestre dans les plaines de Tchéquie, les forces ennemies ont largué plusieurs engins atomiques sur les principales cités de cette région. Les divisions humaines seraient toutes réduites à néant dans les environs…_

- Valentina, murmura Harlock en serrant les dents…

* * *

**J-1**

La présidente Marie Attia craignait depuis longtemps cet instant. En fait, toute la durée de la guerre ne lui avait pas suffit à s'y préparer. Admettre le risque de perdre une guerre est impossible pour une dirigeante pleine de fierté et d'arrogance.

Mais Prométhium dominait largement les dernières forces de l'Union, malgré les sacrifices inouïs endurés par les humains. Les bombardements atomiques réveillèrent chez beaucoup de citoyens des peurs ancestrales, bien enfouies. La panique s'ajoutait à la confusion, la confusion à la démoralisation, la démoralisation à la défaite militaire.

- Il est temps de cesser ce carnage…

Elle appuya sur son petit terminal et le visage de Prométhium apparut sur son écran, plus sombre que jamais.

- Alors, Marie, admets-tu enfin ta défaite ? Les humains ne peuvent rien contre mon Empire Mécanique.  
- Tu as…gagné, Prométhium. Cessons ce combat, il est inutile désormais.  
- Me proposerais-tu un armistice ?  
- Quelles sont tes conditions ?

L'écran informatique afficha une liste aussi longue qu'une bible, avec des conditions humiliantes. Les humains seraient plus ou moins réduits en esclavage, au service des forces mécaniques qui visaient la Terre comme source de main d'œuvre et de soldats.

- Ces exigences sont ignobles, insultantes… se plaignit la Présidente.  
- Alors, amène-moi la tête de ton précieux Eustache de Saint Eymet. Je saurais m'en souvenir.  
- Tout, mais pas çà ! Cria la Présidente.  
- Je le savais. Comme je m'amuse ! Enfin, arrête ton vaisseau qui attaque mes lignes sur la planète Mars en ce moment et j'ordonne l'arrêt des combats. Ensuite, tu devras signer ce traité, mot pour mot. Sinon, je viendrai te torturer de mes propres mains de métal.

L'écran redevint noir, laissant Marie Attia en plein désespoir, au milieu de son bureau qui commençait lui aussi à ressembler à un champ de bataille. Mais quel vaisseau pouvait bien opposer une résistance sérieuse pour inquiéter Prométhium ? Elle n'avait jamais donné comme ordre d'attaquer les bases de Mars.

Elle pianota à toute vitesse des instructions sur son clavier et attendit les résultats. Le réseau global marchait mal, avec un débit faible depuis la destruction de nombreux satellites.

_Vaisseau : Ombre de la Mort. Capitaine : Capitaine primus Harlock. Ordres actuels : néant. Position : secteur G-33 près de la planète Mars. Transmission codée à émettre ?_

Harlock, ce nom-là ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais où l'avait-elle entendu ? Eustache lui avait parlé d'un certain Harlock, un entêté de première, lors de sa visite d'adieu.

- Ordre de la Présidente Marie Attia au capitaine Harlock de l'ombre de la mort. Arrêt des combats, reddition sans conditions aux forces humanoïdes pour transfert vers la Terre, dit-elle en écrivant le message au clavier.

La réponse arriva quelques instants plus tard, en message crypté classe 2.

_Refus catégorique. Dominons la flotte de Prométhium. Tout est encore possible. Harlock._

La Présidente s'énerva et envoya valser le dessus de son bureau et brancha son communicateur personnel sur la ligne cryptée de l'ombre de la mort. Le visage balafré d'Harlock montrait un petit sourire.

- Madame la Présidente, que me vaut le plaisir de vous avoir en tête à tête ?  
- Capitaine Harlock, vous devez cessez le combat et remettre votre vaisseau et son équipage aux forces humanoïdes dès que possible.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, ma réponse est non.  
- Imbécile entêté ! La Reine Prométhium est prête à cesser le combat dès que vous stopperez cette attaque stupide. Mesurez vous bien les conséquences de vos actes ?  
- Ma réponse est toujours la même, Madame. Jamais je ne capitulerai. Harlock, terminé.

Marie Attia resta interdite devant le culot de cet officier, qui lui raccrocha au nez. Elle s'assit au milieu des papiers épars et des bibelots ayant résisté à sa folie destructrice pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'arrêter ce fou furieux et Prométhium la tiendrait responsable du désastre.

Elle tapota d'autres instructions, à l'intention des forces civiles de police encore actives sur Terre :

_Ordre à toutes les forces de polices militaires et civiles.  
Le capitaine Harlock est coupable de haute trahison et de refus d'obtempérer. Sa capture est nécessaire pour l'Union Terrestre. Son vaisseau et son équipage doivent être arrêté pour son procès. Signé : Marie Attia._

Sur son vaisseau, le capitaine de Saint Eymet lu le message présidentiel avec un petit soupir.

- Tu as craquée plus vite que je ne le pensais, Marie. Enfin, cela ne changera plus le cours des choses désormais…

L'Etoile de Deneb s'approchait de la grande banlieue de Mars, illuminée au loin par des flashs lumineux. Une bataille spatiale, une grande.

* * *

**Jour J**

Une victoire totale, indéniable pour l'Union Terrestre. Harlock leva son verre, au milieu de la passerelle pour fêter son premier véritable succès en tant que Commandant d'un vaisseau de guerre.

- A la Terre ! cria Harlock  
- A la Terre, répondirent les membres d'équipage.

Mimee gouta avec plaisir a cet espèce d'alcool dont raffolait Tochiro. Le nom, Saké, lui était inconnu mais ce breuvage, frais et léger, lui plaisait.

- Tochiro, fait un rapport des dégâts et répare ce que tu peux.  
- Ok çà marche !  
- Yattaran, active une veille radar longue portée niveau 3. Le reste des forces ne devraient pas trop tarder. Si on ne peut rien faire, on filera vers Titan ou Neptune.  
- D'accord capitaine ! Vrouuuumm, cria le petit homme en emportant son avion.

La console de communication clignota et afficha un message prioritaire sur fond rouge :

_Ordre à toutes les forces de polices militaires et civiles.  
Le capitaine Harlock est coupable de haute trahison et de refus d'obtempérer. Sa capture est nécessaire pour l'Union Terrestre. Son vaisseau et son équipage doivent être arrêté pour son procès. Signé : Marie Attia._

Harlock serra fort son verre et le fit éclater, projetant de multitudes d'éclats de verre sur le sol.

- Elle a osé… Quelle lâcheté de sa part !  
- Que comptez-vous faire, Harlock ? demanda Mimee en inclinant sa tête.  
- Je vais y réfléchir.

Mimee vit son capitaine s'éloigner, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Son comportement habituel consistait toujours à s'isoler et méditer avant de prendre une grande décision. Aujourd'hui, son destin allait se révéler.

Une fois à l'abri, Harlock se vautra dans son fauteuil et tripota machinalement son gravity sabre, comme si il cherchait une inscription inspiratrice sur l'alliage métallique.

_- Si un jour l'Union Terrestre te rejette, ouvre-le, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête._

- Le paquet du capitaine, murmura Harlock.

Le commandant de l'ombre de la mort ouvrit un tiroir et sortit le paquet que son ancien capitaine lui avait remis le jour de son débarquement sur la Lune.

Le papier kraft fut prestement arraché et laissa apparaître un bout de tissu noir.

Mimee choisit précisément cet instant pour entrer avec Tochiro le rejoindre. Sans un mot, ils déplièrent le cadeau d'Eustache Aimé de Saint Eymet.  
Sur le drapeau noir, une tête de mort blanche et deux tibias entrecroisés. Le symbole des pirates, ceux qui ne se battent que sous leur propre bannière…

- Pour quoi vous battez-vous, demanda Harlock ? Que défendez-vous ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Mimee et Tochiro.  
- Pour la Terre, répondit Tochiro  
- Pour la liberté, répondit Mimee.  
- C'est aussi mon cas. Désormais, nous ne pouvons plus nous battre pour l'Union Terrestre et sa Présidente.

Harlock, avec son regard d'acier fixe, interrogea ses compagnons.

- Etes-vous avec moi ?  
- Oui.

Tout était dit.

- Flotte de Prométhium en vue, cria Yattaran à travers le haut parleur. Le capitaine en passerelle ! Capitaine ?

Devant l'écran noir de la passerelle, des centaines de vaisseaux de guerre humanoïdes attendaient qu'Harlock daigne répondre à la communication lancée sur le canal universel. Au moins, il avait assez inquiété Prométhium pour qu'elle détourne sa flotte de la Terre pour venir le combattre, lui qui restait le dernier humain à vouloir aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ici le général Technétium, Commandant en chef de la flotte de sa Majesté Prométhium, annonça un robot avec une casquette ridicule dans l'écran. Mettez vos machines en panne, abaissez vos boucliers et rendez-vous.  
- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'humanoïdes, répliqua Harlock  
- Cet ordre provient de votre Présidente.  
- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de la Présidente non plus.

La réponse provoqua un petit geste de recul du général robot, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de cet humain. Harlock, dans un grand geste, ordonna d'affaler le pavillon de l'Union Terrestre. Cet ordre sembla rassurer le robot, qui surveillait en même temps ce qui se passait par un hublot.

- Bien, obtempérez, il en va de votre vie…  
- Hissez le nouveau pavillon, continua Harlock impassible.

Le drapeau noir à tête de mort flotta dans le vide peu après celui de l'Union Terrestre, à la grande consternation des mécanoïdes.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda le robot, furieux.  
- Que nous serons à jamais vos ennemis, répliqua Harlock.  
- Votre insolence vous coutera cher !

La communication fut coupée par le robot. Les négociations étaient maintenant terminées. Harlock était content, mais il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin. Une autre communication, sur un canal différent lui arracha un vrai sourire de joie.

Le capitaine de Saint Eymet était en retard pour la première fois de sa vie. Son visage avait les traits tirés et il semblait à bout. De nombreux événements graves s'étaient produits depuis leur adieu sur la Lune.

- Bonjour Harlock, je suis un peu en retard, Désolé, mais l'Etoile de Deneb n'a pas d'aussi bons moteurs que ton vaisseau.  
- Capitaine, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Te filer un dernier coup de main, je te dois bien çà…  
- Comptez-vous vous battre, capitaine ?  
- Moi je vais me battre, Toi, tu as le luxe d'avoir le choix. Saisis ta chance. Adieu, Harlock.

Harlock ne répondit rien. Il connaissait bien son ancien supérieur et ses paroles lui indiquaient clairement la voie à suivre. Avec un mouvement de bras parfaitement non réglementaire, le nouveau pirate salua le vieux politicien avec son gravity sabre. L'officier répliqua avec un salut plus officiel pour un militaire.

- Préparez-vous pour un saut warp vers la planète Sélénia, à mon signal, ordonna le capitaine  
- Mais, avec cette flotte, on ne pourra pas passer, rétorqua Yattaran.  
- Attends un peu, Yattaran.

L'Etoile de Deneb se glissa au milieu de le flotte, qui commença à lui tirer dessus. Le petit croiseur ne répliquait pas.

- Voyons, se dit le capitaine de Saint Eymet, canon EMP en charge rapide, tir dans 5…4…3…2…1, feu !

D'un coup, un flash lumineux bleu frappa les vaisseaux mécanoïdes, provoquant des surcharges graves dans tous les systèmes électroniques. Soigneusement, l'ombre de la mort fut épargnée par le dernier baroud d'honneur du vieux politicien.

Il ignora les multiples alarmes qui sonnaient, signalant la destruction imminente de son vaisseau dut à une explosion des générateurs d'énergie à nano-tourbillons.

_Rupture de confinement. Atmosphère dégradée.  
Unités 4 et 5 en surcharge. Baisse de régime impossible.  
Systèmes de secours inopérants  
Destruction inévitable. Evacuation du vaisseau.  
Destruction inévitable. Evacuation du vaisseau.  
Destruction inévitable. Evacuation du vaisseau._

- Adieu, Marie, murmura le capitaine en voyant la vitre de la passerelle voler en éclats.

L'ombre de la mort profita de l'occasion pour déclencher son saut warp et échapper à la fureur de Prométhium.

_Journal d'informations locales : La guerre a prit fin hier, par la signature solennelle d'un traité de paix entre la Présidente Marie Attia et les représentants humanoïdes...  
_

* * *

**Epilogue**_  
_

_Le traité de paix entre humains et robots fut effectivement signé, mais au prix de grands sacrifices. La Présidente, toujours en poste, fut très affectée lorsqu'elle apprit la mort de son ancien fiancé. Beaucoup disent que la tristesse a remplacé l'arrogance dans sons cœur depuis ce jour-là._

_Le Commandant Warius Zéro connut peu après la fin de la guerre un sort tragique. Sa femme et sa fille avaient péri dans un bombardement en Amérique. Jamais il ne saura se pardonner à lui-même de ne pas avoir su les protéger._

_Certaines rumeurs font état d'une rencontre entre le 'Queen Emeraldas' et 'l'Ombre de la mort' autour de la planète neutre de Sélénia. Bien sur, il ne s'agit que de rumeurs._

_Prométhium hésita longtemps avant de décider quoi faire de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Finalement, elle décida de réduire les humains en esclavage plutôt que de tous les robotiser de force. Elle laissa la planète Naxos en ruines, livrée à elle-même._

_Mimee garda les bouteilles d'alcool du capitaine de Saint Eymet précieusement cachées, en espérant trouver un jour l'occasion et surtout le courage de les boire._

_Le lieutenant primus Valentina __Žvotia__ aurait survécu aux destructions de son pays. Elle avait toujours fait part à ses proches de son désir de résister clandestinement aux robots._

_Le lieutenant senioris Miles Prower fut tué lors de la dernière bataille du 'Karyu', restant aux machines jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il aurait lancé une clef anglaise dans un dernier soupir._

_Aucun autre membre d'équipage du vaisseau 'l'Etoile de Deneb' fut retrouvé en vie (ou saint d'esprit) à la fin du conflit._

* * *

_Je m'appelle Maetel. Aujourd'hui, j'entame un long et triste voyage qui me conduit sur Râmétale, ma planète natale. Ce voyage sera empli de souffrance, mais l'espoir est encore en moi et je pense que je peux encore changer le cours des choses. Ma mère, la Reine Prométhium, souhaite me voir monter sur le trône de ma planète natale. Pour sauver la Terre, j'ai accepté. Le train glisse silencieusement dans la nuit, et je suis seule, seule à connaître l'étendue de mon malheur. Je me nomme Maetel…_

** Fin de la première partie**_  
_


End file.
